AMOR REAL
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Isabella Swan es una joven hermosa y de buena familia que se enamora del militar Jacob Black que no tiene fortuna, su familia la obliga a casarse con el Conde de Masen Edward quien se enamora de ella al instante. Basada en la novela Amor Real.
1. SINOPSIS

**Hola aqui les traigo mi nueva locura es un fic de epoca y esta basado en la novela de amor real, la base de la historia es la misma, pero con el tiempo se daran cuenta de las implementaciones que le hice, espero que les guste la historia, y cualquier opinión que tengan al respecto me avisan! Aquí los dejo con la sinopsis y los personajes del Fic Amor Real.**

**AMOR REAL**

**Sinopsis:**

En el siglo XIX, Isabella Marie Swan, contraviniendo las reglas de la aristocracia a la que pertenecía, se enamoró de Jacob Black –un militar sin fortuna-, confiando en que su hermano Emmett y su mejor amiga Alice la ayudarían a que la dejaran casarse, pero Renee tenía que casar a su hija con un hombre rico para salvar a la familia de la ruina económica. El Conde de Masen: Edward Anthony Cullen era el candidato perfecto ya que era joven, guapo, de buenos sentimientos y acababa de heredar una gran fortuna.

Para lograr sus planes, Renee y su esposo Charlie lograron que Jacob fuera a prisión e hicieron creer a Isabella que su amado era casado y tenía hijos. Isabella, despechada, presionada por su madre acepta casarse.

Al escapar Jacob de prisión, lo primero que hace es buscar a su adorada Isabella, y se encuentra con que ella se acaba de casar con Edward. Justo despues de la boda en la recepcion Isabella se entera que Edward cubrio las deudas de la familia y siente que el la ha comprado. Desesperado, Jacob logra hablar a escondidas con Isabella y aclarar los malos entendidos. Jurándose amor eterno, deciden huir juntos, pero Edward los descubre y, herido en lo más hondo, arremete contra Isabella, aun cuando no está dispuesto a renunciar a ella. La lleva a su hacienda.

Es amarga la estancia de Isabella en la hacienda porque no ama a su marido y además tiene que soportar los atrevimientos y las intrigas de Tanya, hija del antiguo administrador, que está enamorada de Edward.

Por su parte, luego de una intensa búsqueda, Jacob averigua el paradero de Isabella y suplanta al nuevo administrador de la hacienda para llevársela de allí. Edward, sin saber quién es en realidad el nuevo administrador, simpatiza con él, dándole un trato amistoso. Jacob, a pesar de los celos, tiene que admitir que Edward es un hombre honrado y cabal.

Es durante este tiempo que Edward e Isabella descubren haber sido víctimas de la codicia y las intrigas de Renee y Charlie. Al mismo tiempo, las sutiles atenciones, las miradas llenas de pasión y el deseo siempre latente de Edward, terminan par hacer mella en el corazón de Isabella, que un día, de repente, se da cuenta de que al amor que sentía por Jacob ha desaparecido y que en su lugar existe un nuevo sentimiento, más intenso y más real hacia su marido.

Isabella enfrenta con dolor decirle la verdad a Jacob, al que ya no ama, pero que no quiere lastimar. Él acepta haber perdido y, con el corazón roto, abandona la hacienda.

Pero la felicidad de la pareja dura poco. Edward descubre que el ex administrador era el antiguo enamorado de su mujer. De nada sirven las explicaciones y las súplicas de Isabella, pues Edward no le perdona que nuevamente lo engañara. Furioso corre a Isabella de la hacienda. Poco después intenta olvidarla con Tanya, iniciando una relación que lo compromete y le dificultará volver con Isabella.

La pareja sigue amándose con locura a pesar de la separación pero ambos tendrán que enfrentar muchos conflictos e intrigas hasta lograr un amor real.

**Personajes:**

**Isabella Marie Swan: **Una joven dama de sociedad que siempre gozo de una excelente posición económica, mas esto jamás la hizo sentirse superior a los demás, es tierna, amorosa, pero con un carácter fuerte y obstinada, su primer amor fue el militar Jacob Black, pero conoció el amor real junto al Conde de Masen: Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Edward Anthony Cullen, Conde de Masen: **Joven medico, hijo ilegitimo del Conde de Masen quien en su lecho de muerte le heredo su titulo y su fortuna, es fuerte guapo de carácter bondadoso, pero es en extremo celoso, lo cual ocasiona fricciones con Isabella el amor de su vida.

**Jacob Black: **Es un militar sin fortuna, que se enamora de Isabella desde que la conoce, con intrigas lo separan de ella, pero el lucha para estar junto a ella, sufre mucho cuando ella le dice que ya no lo ama, a pesar de eso el jamás deja de amarla y siempre esta ahí para cuando ella lo necesite.

**Alice Mary Brandon: **Es la mejor amiga de Isabella, su familia gozaba de una excelente posición social pero debido a malos manejos perdieron toda su fortuna, ocasionando la muerte de sus padres, ahora ella se dedica a diseñar vestidos para la alta sociedad, de esta manera apenas se mantiene, la madre de Isabella prohíbe esta amistad pues no la considera a la altura de su hija.

**Emmett Josue Swan: **Es el hijo mayor de los Swan y hermano de Isabella, es un poco irresponsable y jamás se preocupo por los negocios de la familia, adora a Isabella y la ayuda en todas sus locuras y guarda sus secretos, cuando la familia caiga en desgracia sacara la casta y encontrara el amor en la hermosa Rosalie.

**Jasper Anton Hale: **Es el mejor amigo de Edward se conocieron en la universidad en Europa y desde entonces han sido inseparables, Jasper es millonario, pero no le gusta que la gente lo sepa, sus padres murieron muy jóvenes y le dejaron toda su fortuna a el y a su hermana Rosalie a quien el protege y adora, encontrara el amor desinteresado en Alice Brandon.

**Rosalie Anne Hale: **Es hermosa, y vanidosa, pero de buen corazón, se enamora al instante de Emmett y aunque el al principio la busca por ordenes de su madre por su fortuna termina enamorado de ella, se hace gran amiga y confidente de Isabella y Alice.

**Renee Susan Swan: **Madre de Isabella, ambiciosa y caprichosa, por sus caprichos y derroches la familia llego a la ruina, logra separar a su hija de Jacob en base a mentira y manipulaciones, y la casa con Edward, mas adelante será la culpable de muchos pleitos entre ellos.

**Charles Peter Swan: **Padre de Isabella y Emmett es de carácter débil y siempre ha sucumbido a los caprichos de su esposa Renee lo cual lo llevo a la quiebra, acepta separar a su hija de Jacob y utiliza sus influencias para eso, también acepta casar a Isabella con Edward con tal de no perder su casa y ensuciar su apellido.

**Carlise Cullen: **Medico que adopto a Edward desde pequeño, lo trato como a un hijo ya que el nunca pudo tenerlos, gracias al dinero que el conde le dio cuando le entrego a Edward pudo pagar la educación medica de este en Europa, es bondadoso y educado.

**Esme Cullen: **Es la esposa de Carlise y madre de Edward ya que lo adoptaron desde pequeño, es cariñosa, de buen corazón y cuando conoce a Isabella se encariña con ella, todos la ven como una madre.

**Tanya Denali: **Es la hija del viejo administrador del padre de Edward, se enamoro de el desde que lo vio por primera vez y hará todo por separar a Edward de Isabella.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Aun no puedo creer que estés enamorada Bella" _Alice le dijo a Isabella o como solo ella y su hermano Emmett le llamaban Bella, Alice era pequeña de cabellos negros como el carbón pero unos hermosos ojos verdes, era alegre y la mejor amiga de Isabella.

"_Estoy feliz Alice! Jacob es cariñoso, sensible, amable y me ama, me lo confeso Alice y me dijo que en cuanto lo asciendan pedirá mi mano a mis padres!" _Isabella estaba feliz a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocer a Jacob se había enamorado de el y ahora que el le había confesado su amor estaba feliz.

"_Pero Bella ya pensaste en lo que dirán tus padres? Sabes bien como es tu madre y bueno tu padre la apoya en todo, Jacob no tiene fortuna alguna, tu crees que ellos permitirán que su única hija mujer se case con un militar sin fortuna alguna?"_

"_A mi eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo, y si no lo aceptan soy capaz de huir con el!"_

"_Huir con el? Hasta para mi que soy liberal me parece una locura Bella, de que vivirías? Donde? Sabes bien que Jacob no tiene dinero para mantenerte, y que vive en la pensión del pueblo!"_

"_Pero el tiene una finca, una pequeña, lejos de aquí podría irme allá!"_

"_Bella, no quiero arruinarte tu felicidad, pero realmente no conoces bien a Jacob Black como podrías irte con el sin conocer a su familia, a un lugar que ni siquiera conoces!"_

"_De cuando acá te interesa la familia de las personas Alice Brandon, tu que pregonas la libertad y que el apellido no da el estatus social y ahora me sales con eso!"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan jamás dije nada sobre el apellido de Jacob, hable sobre su familia, sus padres, hermanos, los conoces, apenas llevas un par de meses conociéndolo a el y ya quieres huir a tierra desconocida con un desconocido, lo único que digo es que te presente a su familia, que dejen de verse a escondidas, eso no me da buena espina!"_

"_Si nos vemos a escondidas es porque yo se lo pedí, mama jamás hubiera aceptado que nos viéramos, si supiera que no tiene fortuna y es solo un militar!"_

"_Pero el como buen caballero jamás debió aceptar verte a escondidas Isabella aquí hay algo que no me gusta y aunque amo verte así de feliz, no quisiera que te llevaras una desilusión!"_

"_Alice no puedo creer que te estés comportando como mi madre!"_

"J_amás digas eso, te apoyare todo el tiempo, y jamás te traicionare pero solo te pido que lo conozcan mejor antes de tomar cualquier decisión, te parece?"_

"_Esta bien Alice! Oh es tardísimo tengo que irme, o mi mama pensara que me he convertido en monja, tardo tanto en la iglesia jaja!!"_

Isabella se retiro a su casa, iba pensando fuertemente en los comentarios de Alice, pero los borro inmediatamente de su cabeza diciéndose que Jacob la amaba y jamás le mentiría.

En su casa sus padres discutían en el estudio la precaria situación económica que vivían, y como solo un milagro podría salvarlos.

"_Renee no se que vamos a hacer, ya casi no tenemos dinero, y las deudas son cada vez mas grandes a ese paso vamos a quedar en la quiebra en muy poco tiempo!" _Charlie el padre de Isabella era un hombre de carácter débil que había perdido toda su fortuna gracias a los despilfarros de su esposa Renee.

"_Eso jamás, no permitiré que nuestro apellido ande por los suelos, tenemos que buscar una solución!" _Renee se quedo pensativa y observo una fotografía de Isabella en el escritorio de su marido, su hija era hermosa y admirada por muchos, ahí estaba la solución.

"_Lo tengo, Isabella nos salvara!"_

"_A que te refieres Renee? Isabella que puede hacer nuestra dulce hija para ayudarnos?"_

"_Casarse! Casarse con un hombre rico que nos saque de la quiebra, que cubra nuestras deudas!"_

"_Estas loca Renee, quieres… vender a nuestra hija al mejor postor?"_

"_No lo veas así Charlie, nuestra hija ya esta en edad de casarse, es de las pocas jóvenes del pueblo que quedan solteras, además buscarle un buen partido como marido es nuestra obligación, y si este marido nos saca del hoyo pues mucho mejor! Decidido tenemos que buscarle un marido a Isabella"_

Una vez que a la madre de Isabella se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil sacarla de ahí, y aunque Charlie amaba a Isabella y quería que fuera feliz acepto la idea de su mujer después de todo solo un marido rico podía proveer a Isabella de todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada y así seria feliz.

Isabella se encontraba en el jardín cuando su hermano Emmett llego.

"_Emmett hasta que te levantas!"_

"_Bella querida hermanita por favor no hables tan fuerte que me estalla la cabeza!"_

"_Emmett nunca vas a cambiar? No crees que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza? Deja de parrandear ayúdale a papa con los negocios! Deberías de sentar cabeza hermanito!" _

"_Casarme? Estas loca? Además con quien lo haría la mayoría de las jóvenes del pueblo o están casadas o son horribles!"_

"_Claro que no ahí esta Alice por ejemplo, es hermosa y soltera!"_

"_Alice? Es verdad que es hermosa, pero la veo como una hermana para mi, además quieres provocarle un ataque cardiaco a mama?_

"_Yo pienso que harías una hermosa pareja con Alice!"_

"_Bella sabes bien que el matrimonio no se hizo para mi! Aun no ha llegado la dama que me robe el aliento, que me robe mi corazón! Pero dime te veo muy contenta que ha pasado con tu militar!"_

"_Se me ha declarado al fin Emmett me ha pedido que sea su novia y en cuanto lo asciendan pedirá mi mano ante mis padres!"_

"_Y cuando será eso? Bella no me gusta que se vean a escondidas te lo he dicho antes eso no es de una señorita decente!"_

"_De cuando acá tan puritano Emmett!"_

"_Desde que se trata de mi hermanita de la que hablamos!"_

"_Cuando lo vas a ver?"_

"_Hoy por la tarde!"_

"_Quiero que le digas que me busque, quiero platicar con el, saber sus intenciones hacia a ti!"_

"_Emmett no lo vayas a asustar!"_

"_Solo quiero hablar con el pídeselo por favor!"_

"_Esta bien Emmett!"_

Por la tarde Isabella acudió a su cita con Jacob, se verían en la iglesia, Isabella ayudaba con el catecismo así que cuando termino de dar las clases Jacob paso por ella.

"_Jacob!"_

"_Isabella!" _

Jacob tomo las manos de Isabella y les dio un beso, la llevo hacia una banca en el patio de la iglesia para poder platicar.

"_Jacob te extrañe tanto!"_

"_Yo también amor mío, mi Isabella! Necesito hablar contigo, ha surgido un imprevisto, mi batallón partirá en unos días del pueblo!"_

"_Pero Jacob…"_

"_Isabella quiero pedir tu mano cuanto antes, no quiero irme sin antes saber que te convertirás en mi esposa a mi regreso!"_

"_Jacob! Me haces tan feliz!"_

"_Tu crees que me pueda presentar ante tus padres mañana por la mañana?"_

"_Si claro que si Jacob, mis padres son especiales, pero cuando vean que tus intenciones son serias conmigo no tengo duda que te aceptaran!"_

Jacob tomo suavemente la barbilla de Isabella y le planto un dulce beso, que a ella le llego al alma, lo amaba tanto en tan poco tiempo, ella se fue rápidamente a su casa, no sin antes mandar una nota a Alice con las buenas nuevas y platicarle a su hermano de las intenciones de Jacob. La noche pareció larguísima para Isabella, quien por la mañana se levanto muy temprano, se puso uno de los vestidos mas hermosos que tenia y bajo a desayunar con sus padres, un poco después del desayuno, la campana de la puerta sonó y Maria el ama de llaves abrió la puerta, todos estaban en la sala así que cuando Maria anuncio al Teniente Jacob Black hubo una sensación extraña en el ambiente, pedía hablar con el Sr. Y la Sra. Swan, quienes lo pasaron al estudio.

"_Buenos días Sr. Y Sra. Swan!"_

Charlie Swan se sentó detrás de su elegante escritorio y su esposa Renee se coloco junto a el de pie.

"_Buenos días Teniente Black? Disculpe pero a que debemos su visita, no lo conocemos o si?"_

"_No Sr. Swan pero yo conozco a su hija Isabella y he venido aquí a hablar de ella!"_

"_Isabella?"_

"_Si Sra. Swan yo… su hija y yo estamos enamorados y he venido aquí a pedir su mano!"_

Renee Swan inspecciono el aspecto de Jacob, aunque este era bien parecido y portaba ropas militares, se dio cuenta de que no contaba con una gran fortuna, por lo menos a primera vista eso es lo que parecía.

"_Casarse con mi hija Teniente Black! Usted que puede ofrecerle a mi hija, porque como vera ella esta acostumbrada a los lujos, a la buena vida!"_

"_Lo se Sra. Swan, y aunque por el momento no cuento con una fortuna, solo con una finca en el interior del país, le aseguro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por cuidar y amar a su hija, además estoy próximo a ser ascendido a Coronel y entonces…"_

"_Lo siento Teniente Black pero no podemos permitir que mi hija se case con usted! Usted no esta al nivel de mi hija Coronel, y no permitiremos su matrimonio!"_

"_Pero Señores su hija y yo estamos enamorados…!"_

"_Silencio Teniente, puede usted abandonar mi casa y no quiero volver a verlo cerca de mi hija, me entendió váyase!"_

Renee Swan había hablado no permitiría que ese coronel sin fortuna se casara con su hija, le buscaría un mejor partido o dejaría de llamarse Renee Swan.

Jacob salio triste del estudio de sus padres Isabella lo esperaba afuera con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el rostro derrotado de Jacob.

"_Jacob que paso? Porque tienes esa cara?"_

"_Tus padres se han opuesto a nuestro matrimonio Isabella!"_

"_Pero…!"_

"_Han dicho que no estoy a tu altura y que me aleje de ti! Pero no lo haré te amo Isabella y te voy a hacer mi esposa, así sea contra la voluntad de tus padres, te veré mañana al amanecer vendré por ti y nos iremos juntos!"_

"_Pero Jacob….!"_

"_Me amas Isabella? En verdad me amas?"_

"_Con toda mi alma Jacob!"_

"_Entonces nos vemos mañana al amanecer!"_

Jacob había dejado a Isabella con una promesa de que volvería y ella la abrazaba fuerte en su corazón, pero no sabían que Renee había escuchado todo y estaba planeando separarlos definitivamente.

**Les gusto? A mi en lo personal me encanto la novela de Amor Real, para todas aquellas que me pedían el autor no lo base en un libro sino en una telenovela, que pasaron en México, bueno espero sus reviews, y no se angustien por el otro fic Que hubiera pasado si… aun lo sigo escribiendo pero me tardare un poquito en subir el próximo capitulo, por el momento denme sus reviews en este sale? Besos bye.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

"_Edward apenas puedo creer que seas Conde!" _Jasper el mejor amigo de Edward multimillonario, se burlaba de su amigo que siempre había creído que la nobleza y los títulos estaban de más.

"_Deja de burlarte Jasper, solo lo acepte, por Carlise y Esme, ellos prácticamente me obligaron a aceptar el titulo y la fortuna, además que pretendo ayudar a mucha gente con ese dinero, no como mi padre que era un rufián!" _el padre de Edward el Conde de Masen había sido un hombre cruel que nunca había ayudado a la gente de su ciudad, además había abusado de la madre de Edward quien había muerto al nacer el.

"_Eso me parece excelente amigo Conde!"_

"_Deja de llamarme así Jasper o…!"_

"_O que señor Conde de Masen me mandara a arrestar? Jajaja!"_

"_Podría hacerlo, pero sabes que jamás utilizaría el poder de esa manera Jasper!"_

"_Lo se Edward, oye y cuando iremos a ver la hacienda de tu padre y sus negocios en ese pueblito?"_

"_Te parece bien salir mañana?"_

"_Claro que si Edward estoy ansioso de salir de aquí, no te ofendas pero no hay mucho que hacer, además no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que ese viaje resultara provechoso!"_

Edward el nuevo Conde de Masen llegaría al día siguiente al pueblo donde vivía Isabella Swan, quien en estos momentos se encontraba en su habitación llorando su desgracia, no podía decirle a nadie que pretendía escapar con Jacob, Alice la reprendería, y Emmett lo impediría, pero su madre ella tenia sus propios planes y los estaba llevando a cabo.

El día que Isabella huiría con Jacob era domingo así que toda su familia acudió a misa, Isabella buscaba a Jacob entre la gente pero no lo encontró, lo cual le pareció sumamente raro, ya que siempre lo veía ahí.

Al salir de la misa una mujer joven más o menos de la edad de Isabella con dos niños de la mano y uno en brazos se acerco a ella.

"_Usted es la Srita. Isabella Swan?"_

"_Si de donde me conoce?"_

"_Usted no me conoce a mi pero si a mi esposo, el Teniente Jacob Black!" _los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa mujer decía ser la esposa de Jacob, tenia 3 hijos los cuales se parecían mucho a el, cabello negro y tez morena.

"_Debe de haber un error, el Teniente Jacob Black no puede estar casado estamos hablando de la misma persona?"_

"_Esta es su fotografía mire señorita!" _la joven le mostró una fotografía de Jacob de su Jacob, era el, le había mentido, pero no podía creerlo debía verlo a la cara y saber la verdad, lo esperaría esta noche y lo enfrentaría.

"_No puede ser es una mentira mentira!!" _Isabella corrió y Emmett la siguió, cuando se perdieron de vista, su madre se acerco a la joven y le entrego un fajo de billetes.

"_Bien hecho muchacha, aquí esta tu pago, aléjate del pueblo y no vuelvas jamás!"_

"_Renee no crees que llegamos demasiado lejos, con esto y con el arresto del teniente?"_

Charlie Swan había hablado con el General del Batallón de Jacob y había logrado que lo acusaran de un crimen y lo arrestaran llevándoselo preso a una isla.

"_No, no llegamos demasiado lejos esto es justo lo que necesitamos para lograr que Isabella se alejara de ese patan muerto de hambre!"_

Isabella lloro y lloro y espero, tenia la esperanza de que Jacob llegara como lo había prometido pero no lo hizo, se sintió destrozada, paso un par de días llorando hasta que su madre la hizo bajar.

"_Isabella, hija, se que estas dolida, pero por algo no permitimos que ese joven se casara contigo, era un cazafortunas que solo quería tu nombre y apellido!"_

"_Mama…"_

"_No quiero oír mas! No quiero verte así hija, así que arréglate porque esta noche iremos a una fiesta!"_

"_Mama no estoy realmente de humor de ir a ninguna fiesta!"_

"_Isabella debes distraerte, además no te estoy preguntando es una orden!"_

Isabella subió a su recamara, mientras su madre se quedaba platicando con su padre.

"_Renee porque obligas a Isabella a ir a esa fiesta?"_

"_A esas fiestas solo acude lo mejor de la sociedad, y he escuchado rumores que un Conde esta en el pueblo, no te parecería maravilloso emparentar con alguien de la nobleza?"_

"_Pero Renee no estoy tan seguro que la idea de casar a Isabella funcione!"_

"_Funcionara Charlie funcionara!"_

Isabella se había vestido muy a su pesar, se había puesto un hermoso vestido de brocado rosa con beige, había recogido su cabello en una media cola con bucles cayendo por toda su espalda, su cabello oscuro contrastaba con su pálida piel, no ocupaba colorete ya que usualmente se sonrojaba mucho, sus labios eran rosas y sus pestañas negras, largas y espesas, parecía toda una muñeca de porcela, con esos profundos ojos color chocolate.

Los cuatro Swan llegaron juntos a la fiesta Isabella sabría que no se divertiría ya que Alice usualmente no era invitada a este tipo de eventos de sociedad, se sentó en una orilla del enorme salón junto a su hermano Emmett quien ya estaba buscando que tomar, que comer y con quien bailar.

Renee se encontraba platicando con otras mujeres del pueblo, todas hablaban de una sola persona El Conde Masen joven heredero de una gran fortuna, en cuanto Renee lo vio, supo que seria el candidato ideal para Isabella, así que se acerco a el disimulando chocar accidentalmente.

"_Oh discúlpeme se encuentra bien?"_

"_Oh si fue una torpeza de mi parte! No lo había visto antes por aquí señor es usted nuevo en el pueblo?"_

"_Este si, vine a arreglar unos negocios de mi padre. Pero soy muy descortés no me he presentado mi nombre es Edward Cullen!"_

"_El Conde de Masen Edward Anthony Cullen querra decir querido amigo!" _Jasper lo molestaba de nuevo con ese titulo que tan engorroso le parecía a su amigo.

"_Conde? Entonces disculpe mi torpeza debería llamarlo su majestad o algo así?" _repuso Renee en un tono lambiscon que no le gusto nada a Edward.

"_Claro que no mi señora solo llámeme Edward Cullen ese es mi nombre!"_

"_Entonces mucho gusto Sr. Edward Cullen yo soy Renee Susan Swan, y es usted bienvenido a mi hogar cuando guste!"_

"_Muchas gracias por su invitación Sra. Swan pero no pasare mucho tiempo en el pueblo!"_

"_Es una lastima realmente, me hubiera gustado que conociera a mis hijos! Ah mire ahí están! Isabella, Emmett!" _Renee les hizo una seña a sus hijos quienes acudieron hacia donde ella se encontraba.

En ese momento Edward la vio venia caminando como un ángel hacia el, tenia los ojos mas hermosos que jamás haya visto, y la piel de un hermoso color porcelana, era un ángel caído del cielo, hermosa e inocente, no podía dejar de mirarla, hasta que Renee se la presento.

"_Ellos son mis hijos Emmett e Isabella! Hijos les presente al…!" _Edward la interrumpió tomando la mano de Isabella para besarla, no permitiría que ese ángel lo conociera por su titulo primero que por su nombre.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen a sus pies Srita. Isabella Swan!" _

Isabella quien aun estaba muy triste se sintió impactada por la galantería de Edward y cuando sus ojos se encontraron se quedo inmersa en esos dos preciosos ojos esmeralda.

"_Le gustaría bailar Srita. Swan?"_

Isabella se iba a negar pero su madre la acerco a Edward y no tuvo remedio alguno que aceptar, el gentilmente la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Los dos bailaban al suave ritmo de la música, mientras Isabella tenia la mente perdida lejos de la pista de baile Edward la observaba y noto el semblante triste en el rostro de ángel.

"_Srita. Swan la estoy molestando? La noto triste! Espero que no se muy audaz de mi parte preguntarle esto!"_

"_No disculpe usted solo estoy un poco triste!"_

"_Si gusta podemos sentarnos!" _Edward llevo a Isabella a una orilla del salón y se sentaron junto al balcón.

"_Se que apenas nos acabamos de conocer pero puede desahogarse conmigo Isabella a veces eso hace bien contar nuestras penas a alguien que no nos juzgara!" _

A Isabella le daba muy buena espina Edward pero sabia que no podía contarle sobre Jacob así que opto por contarle lo otro que la tenia triste no tener a su mejor amiga Alice con ella.

"_Vera usted Sr. Cullen…!"_

"_Un momento porque no me llamas Edward cuando dicen Sr. Cullen busco a mi padre, llámeme Edward y si no es mucha molestia yo pudiera llamarla Bella?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Le parece muy audaz de mi parte discúlpeme Srita. Swan"_

"_No, no es eso, así me llaman mi hermano y mi amiga Alice, pero usted también puede llamarme así si lo desea Sr…. Edward!"_

"_Entonces aclarado el asunto dígame cual es el punto de su tristeza Bella?"_

"_Pues extraño mucho a mi mejor amiga, ella usualmente no es invitada a los eventos de sociedad, vera Edward su familia fue rica hace mucho tiempo pero por la crisis y malos manejos lo perdieron todo, también perdió a sus padres y ahora solo la veo a escondidas!" _Isabella se sonrojo usualmente no se abría tan fácilmente con la gente pero el le infundía seguridad y le daba confianza.

"_Es lamentable que tenga que pasar por esto Bella, lo cual habla muy bien de usted no le importa la situación económica de su amiga!"_

"_Claro que no Alice fue mi amiga desde niña, gracias a Dios que ella es fuerte y talentosa, ahora se dedica a diseñar vestidos, es muy buena, pero algunas personas la menosprecian por eso lo cual es una reverenda tontería!"_

"_Estoy en total acuerdo con usted Bella, la gente vale por lo que es no por lo que tiene!"_

Bella y Edward platicaron mucho rato, a ella le agradaba aquel joven, se veía que era educado y atento, y a Edward lo tenia deslumbrado la belleza y dulzura de Bella, a mitad de la velada la invito a bailar de nuevo, y toda la gente no les quitaba la vista de encima.

"_Edward usted sabe porque nos miran de esa manera?"_

"_Los hombres seguramente me miran a mi con envidia y a usted con admiración, y las mujeres la envidian por su belleza!" _Bella se sonrojo lo cual la hizo ver aun más hermosa.

"_Bella se ve usted muy hermosa, si me permite decírselo!"_

Bella volvió a sonrojarse y vio a su alrededor todas las damas cuchicheaban entre si y su madre tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en ese momento lo comprendió Edward era el hombre de quien todo el pueblo hablaba era el Conde de Masen.

"_Edward ya se porque nos miran, usted es el Conde de Masen, de quien todo el pueblo habla, estoy en lo cierto verdad?" _Edward suspiro antes de responderle a Bella.

"_así es Bella!"_

"_Porque no me lo dijo antes Edward!" _a el le gustaba que a pesar de conocer ahora su titulo ella se siguiera refiriendo a el por su nombre.

"_Pues porque no me gusta alardear de ello, como ya lo dije creo que la gente vale por lo que es y no por lo que tiene!"_

"_Eso me agrada Edward me gusta!"_

Siguieron bailando y por un momento ella se olvido de Jacob y de lo que había pasado con el. Al final de la velada, Edward pidió a los Sres. Swan permiso para visitar a Isabella.

"_Ha sido una velada hermosa Edward, gracias por su compañía!" _dijo Bella junto a sus padres y hermano.

"_El placer ha sido mío Bella! Bella le molestaría si paso a visitarla mañana a su casa!" _A Bella le gusto que le preguntara a ella antes de sus padres, los cuales sonrieron de inmediato _"Claro si sus padres están de acuerdo?" _agrego Edward mirando a los Sres. Swan.

"_Es usted bienvenido en nuestra casa cuando guste Edward!" _dijo Renee dándole la mano a Edward este la tomo como todo un caballero y la beso.

"_Entonces nos veremos mañana por la tarde Bella!"_

Isabella se fue a su casa, se sentía tranquila después de lo que había pasado con Jacob, la tristeza aun estaba ahí, pero hablar con ese joven Conde la había dejado más tranquila, además que había algo en el que la atraía pero no quería reconocerlo.

Edward por su parte se quedo impactado con ella, había sido amor a primera vista, Bella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida y se lo dijo a Jasper.

"_Querido amigo, me has dejado abandonado toda la velada, y nada mas y nada menos que por la joven mas hermosa de toda la fiesta!"_

"_Jasper amigo estoy enamorado he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, y por Dios mismo que juro que la conquistare y haré mi esposa!"_

Lo que Edward no sabia es que conseguiría cumplir su promesa, solo que no en ese orden.

**Como ven les ha gustado? A mi me encanto esa historia cuando la recordé, no hay como ir del odio al amor no creen? Además que Edward siempre es lindo sea cual sea el papel que desempeñe, bueno espero sus reviews las dejos besos bye!**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La noche había sido pesada para Bella no podía dormir, por un lado pensaba y pensaba en la traición de Jacob, aun le parecía imposible creerlo, pero después de todo no se presento como lo prometió para llevársela y además su esposa e hijos se habían presentado a buscarla, seguramente lo encontraron y el se fue con ellos.

Por el otro lado Edward la había tratado como nunca en su vida, no es que Jacob no fuera amable, pero jamás habían coincidido en un baile, en algo tan formal, y Edward parecía ser tan caballeroso, amable, dulce y con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto.

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó con mas ánimos, acudió a misa y de ahí se fue con Alice a quien le platico todo lo que había pasado el día y la noche anterior.

"_Bella no quisiera decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije! Pero velo por el lado amable, perdiste un pretendiente, pero has ganado otro y al parecer uno que si vale la pena!"_

"_Alice no digas eso, Edward es solo un amigo que apenas y conozco!"_

"_Edward? De cuando acá le llamas por su nombre a alguien que apenas conoces! Dime la vedad Bella te gusta?"_

"_Alice como puedes decir eso?"_

"_Bella soy tu mejor amiga puedes confiar en mi!"_

"_Alice aun estoy muy dolida, amo a Jacob y me duele en el alma que me haya engañado!"_

"_Pero… porque veo venir un pero en este asunto!"_

"_Pues si hubieras visto a Edward es tan amable, dulce, caballeroso y toma mi opinión en cuenta no como la mayoría de los hombres que siempre preguntan a los padres como si uno no existiera, no el primero me pregunto a mi si podía visitarme y eso me gusto! Eso y sus hermosos verdes!" _Bella se tapo la boca ante su indiscreción sonrojándose hasta la medula.

"_Lo sabia, sabia que te había gustado, me hubiera encantado conocerlo, me hubiera encantado asistir a esa fiesta, hace tanto que no lo hago!"_

Cada que Alice se ponía triste por no poder asistir a los eventos sociales que a ella tanto le gustaban Bella también se ponía triste, terminaron de platicar y Bella se fue a su casa después de todo tendría visita, se fue al jardín donde leía un libro, a ella siempre le había gustado leer por algo era tan inteligente, era un habito que su madre odiaba pues decía que las mujeres que leían el tipo de literatura que a ella le gustaba no eran bien vistas por los hombres, Edward llego con una rosa blanca en la mano, y Renee lo hizo pasar al jardín cuando vio que su hija estaba leyendo casi le da un infarto, pero cuando Edward le dijo que le gustaba que las mujeres se informaran y leyeran como lo hacia su hija suspiro de alivio, los dejo solos, Bella aun no se percataba de la presencia de Edward pues seguía inmersa en su lectura.

"_Buenas tardes Bella!" _tomo su mano y la beso en un acto totalmente caballeroso.

"_Buenas tardes Edward!" _Bella se sonrojo, platicaron por un tiempo bastante grande, todas las tardes por un lapso de 2 meses Edward visitaba a Bella, le llevaba todos los días una rosa blanca, el cariño de ella por el iba en aumento, aunque aun estaba enamorada en el fondo de Jacob, una tarde en el jardín Edward le dijo a Bella.

"_Bella se acerca el momento de mi partida, debo regresar, los negocios de mi padre me reclaman!" _Bella bajo la mirada, le entristecía pensar en que se fuera.

"_Tiene que ser así?"_

"_Si, además hace mucho tiempo que termine lo que venia a hacer a este pueblo!"_

"_No me malinterpretes me gusta contar con tu compañía, pero si hace ya mucho que arreglaste tus negocios aquí, que es lo que te mantiene aun en el pueblo?"_

"_Tu Bella" _las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rojas violentamente y bajo de improviso la mirada, Edward se atrevió a tomar con su mano el delicado rostro de Bella quien se estremeció ante tal acción, el tomo su barbilla para que ella levantara su mirada y lo viera a los ojos.

"_Bella, tu eres quien me mantiene en este pueblo, tu eres la razón por la que he estado aquí dos meses cuando mi estancia seria de 1 semana, estoy aquí solo por ti!"_

El corazón de Bella latía desesperadamente, no sabia que responder en ese momento solo existían los dos, pero algo en su interior una enorme duda y dolor no la dejaban ser feliz.

"_Bella necesito saber que sientes por mi, se que estoy siendo audaz al preguntarte esto, pero necesito saber si tengo alguna esperanza contigo, por mas minima que sea, necesito saber si sientes algo por mi!"_

"_Edward… yo no se que decir… esto me parece tan… imprevisto… apenas nos conocemos!"_

"_Lo se, pero yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos y Bella en el momento en que te vi, en el momento que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos, los supe, yo… yo te amo Bella!"_

"_Edward yo…."_

"_Dime sientes algo por mi, algo mas que amistad?"_

"_No lo se Edward… yo… me siento muy bien contigo… puedo platicar de tantas cosas que con nadie mas puedo… me siento mas libre… pero creo que aun no estoy enamorada de ti!"_

"_Aun? Eso quiere decir que podrías estarlo?"_

"_Creo que si…" _Bella hablaba con sinceridad, creía que si pasaba mas tiempo con el terminaría enamorándose de el.

"_Eso es lo único que necesitaba Bella lo único!" _

Edward se acerco lentamente a Bella tomo sus manos y las beso con un cariño y dulzura que casi le derriten el corazón de Bella, si seria muy fácil amarlo. Edward se acerco al rostro de Bella quien se sonrojo de inmediato ella bajo la mirada y el solo la beso en la mejilla.

"_Bella mañana el gobernador dará una fiesta en mi honor, y quisiera pedirte que me acompañaras!"_

"_Si Edward!"_

"_Te voy a dar una sorpresa, y te encantara!"_

Edward se despidió de Isabella iba feliz con esa promesa de que podría enamorarse de el, iba decidido pediría su mano en la fiesta del gobernador, al día siguiente por la mañana acudió a visitar a los padres de Bella aprovecho que ella estaría en misa o con Alice para visitarlos.

"_Buenos días Sr. Cullen a que debemos su visita tan temprano? Lamentablemente Isabella no se encuentra ella esta en misa pero si gusta esperarla!"_

"_No vengo a buscar a Isabella, en realidad quería hablar con ustedes Sr. Y Sra. Swan"_

"_Oh entonces pase usted al estudio de mi marido!"_

"_Bien el motivo de mi visita es porque bueno ustedes se habrán dado cuento de mis intenciones para con su hija… y bueno quiero pedir su permiso para pedirle a Isabella que sea mi esposa!"_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Renee, pero no lo podía poner tan fácil tenia que jugar bien sus cartas.

"_Sr. Cullen me gustaría que mi hija se casara con usted pero me temo que no podemos permitirlo!"_

"_Porque no?"_

"_Bueno vera esto es muy penoso, de hecho mi esposo ni siquiera me permitiría hablar de eso en otras circunstancias pero… bueno vera mi hija Isabella no cuenta con una dote para casarse y bueno eso nos impide dejar que se case con usted!"_

"_Es eso? A mi no me importa que Bella no tenga dinero, yo tengo el suficiente para mantenerla!"_

"_Vera Sr. Cullen no es solo que no tenga dote sino que bueno nuestras deudas son muy grandes y buscamos que Isabella se case con alguien que pueda ayudarnos!"_

"_Usted pretende vender a su hija al mejor postor?"_

"_Digamos que buscamos un arreglo que la beneficia a ella y a nosotros?"_

Edward sentía que la sangre le hervía, a caso ella estaba enterada de lo que pensaban hacer tus padres y por eso le había dado esperanzas debía averiguarlo.

"_Isabella sabe lo que me están proponiendo?"_Por primera vez Charlie Swan hablo.

"_No Sr. Cullen y le agradecería que no se lo dijera por favor!"_

"_Lo que ustedes me piden me parece un negocio vil y cruel al cual no estoy dispuesto a aceptar con su permiso!"_

Edward salio del estudio, mientras Renee y Charlie hablaban.

"_Creo que tu plan no tuvo resultado Renee"_

"_Por el contrario Charlie el Conde volverá, nos viste como hablaba de Bella, el la ama y no la perderá, estoy seguro de ello!"_

Edward salía como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa de los Swan mientras se encontraba con Bella que venia de visitar a Alice.

"_Edward te pasa algo?"_

"_Bella…"_

"_Venias de mi casa?"_

"_Si… charle un poco con tus padres!"_

"_Acaso ellos te prohibieron verme?" _el temor de lo que había pasado con Jacob aun estaba presente en ella y pensó que si sus padres pensaban que un conde no era suficientemente bueno para ella jamás la dejarían estar con nadie mas.

"_Porque habrían de hacerlo?"_

"_Es solo que te veo tan molesto, quieres hablar?"_

"_No creo que seria mejor irme, pero te veo esta noche linda Bella?"_

"_Claro que si Edward!"_

Ella tenia que ser inocente, como no podría serlo con ese rostro y esos ojos, estaba seguro que ella no sabría nada, pero estaba muy confundido, por un lado si aceptaba la propuesta de los padres de Bella seria como comprarla y eso no podría aceptarlo, pero sino lo hacia alguien mas se casaría con ella y el no podría soportarlo, estaba sopesando sus opciones hasta que se decidió.

Bella se había puesto un hermoso vestido en color azul, que resaltaba todos sus encantos, Edward había manifestado alguna vez que adoraba es color, así que ella prácticamente e inconcientemente se vistió para el.

Edward llego un pocotas temprano de lo que Bella esperaba pero antes entro al estudio y hablo con sus padres aceptando la propuesta el pagaría todas las deudas de la familia a cambio de la mano de Bella, pero le pidió a sus padres que ella jamás se enterara, no quería que pensara que la había comprado.

Cuando Bella bajo los ojos de Edward casi se salen de sus orbitas era un ángel un hermoso ángel, subieron al elegante carruaje de Edward y llegaron juntos a la fiesta del gobernador, Jasper el amigo de Edward ya se encontraba ahí platicando con Emmett el hermano de Bella, ellos se les unieron, a los pocos minutos las miradas de todo mundo se posaron en la puerta y Bella se sorprendió a ver quien se encontraba ahí.

"_Alice? Alice!" _Bella grito emocionada al ver como su amiga entregaba la invitación al joven de la puerta y era bienvenida, volteo a ver a Edward con cara de interrogación.

"_Dijiste que tu amiga extrañaba estos eventos así que me di a la tarea de invitarla después de todo la fiesta es en mi honor no? _Bella abrazo a Edward y lo beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento el se quedo impactado ante tal muestra de afecto, Bella camino hacia Alice quien ya venia a su encuentro.

"_Amiga! Que bueno que estas aquí, aun no puedo creerlo, porque no me dijiste que vendrías?_

"_Bueno Edward quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti! Amiga ese hombre si que esta interesado en ti, mira que desafiar a toda la sociedad con tal de verte feliz!"_

"_Vamos acompáñame con el!" _Bella tomo de la mano a Alice y la llego al pequeño grupo donde se encontraba Edward, Emmett y Jasper, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Alice.

"_Alice me da mucho gusto verla por aquí y mas aun si su presencia hace que Bella sonría de esa manera!"_

"_Gracias a usted Edward, usualmente no soy invitada a estas reuniones, podrá usted ver el revuelo que esta causando mi presencia!" _

"_No creo que sea solo su presencia bella dama, estoy seguro que todos la ven por su belleza, es usted un ángel caído del cielo!" _Jasper hablo, todos voltearon a verlo y lo que los ojos de Bella vieron no podía creerlo Alice se estaba sonrojando, Alice la audaz y libre se sonrojaba ante un comentario de un caballero.

"_Pero que descortés soy Alice no le he presentado a mi amigo, mi mejor amigo…" _Jasper lo interrumpió para ser el mismo quien se presentara tomo la mano de Alice y dijo.

"_Jasper Hale, a sus pies hermosa dama!" _Alice le sonreía a Jasper con la sonrisa más hermosa y autentica que Bella la había visto en toda su vida.

La velada estaba resultando de lo más agradable, el hecho de tener a Alice con ella le infundía fuerza y alegría a Bella, Edward aprovecho y tomo de la mano a Bella para llevarla al balcón y ahí a la luz de la luna le pregunto.

"_Bella eres feliz? Esta noche te he visto sonreír mas que nunca!"_

"_Edward lo que has hecho esta noche por mi, es lo mejor que ha hecho alguien, el hecho que aceptes a Alice y la hayas invitado significa tanto para mi!"_

"_Bella yo solo quiero verte feliz! Y tu sonrisa para mi es el mejor pago!"_

"_Gracias Edward, gracias!"_

"_Bella…" _Edward se hinco frente a Bella y saco de su saco una elegante y hermosa sortija, el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"_Bella aceptas casarte conmigo? Te prometo que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, te lo prometo!"_

Bella se había quedado congelada Edward tenia su mano entre las suyas y solo estaba esperando su respuesta para deslizar el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo, a la cabeza de Bella vinieron mucho recuerdos los momentos pasados con Jacob, pero también la imagen de aquella mujer diciéndole que era su esposa, también lo momentos recién vividos con Edward y aunque todavía amaba a Jacob, el hombre que estaba frente a ella merecía todo su amor, y sabia que en poco tiempo terminaría enamorada de el.

"_Si Edward acepto casarme contigo!" _Edward le regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa y sincera que ella le hubiera visto antes, se levanto y se acerco suavemente a ella, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, con la otra mano disponible tomo el rostro de Bella y lo acerco al suyo y con la ternura y el amor mas grande posible beso los dulces labios de Bella por primera vez, quien cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el dulce momento, el momento mas hermoso que jamás había vivido.

**Ay nada mas termine de escribir esto y suspire y suspire, quiero un Edward para mi solita, bueno quien no quiere uno de esos no? Estoy bien emocionada leyendo esta historia, espero les este gustando. Espero sus millones de reviews jiji. Besos bye!**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Los preparativos de la boda se llevaban con rapidez, la boda seria dentro de 1 mes, Edward ya había pagado las deudas de la familia hecho que Bella desde luego no conocía, Edward había pedido que el vestido de novia fuera elaborado por Alice, y esto lo dejo muy claro a sus futuros suegros, desde luego lo hacia para darle gusto a Bella y además ayudar a Alice quien desde que la conoció le cayo muy bien y quien además había comenzado una relación de cortejo con su amigo Jasper, había sido amor a primera vista, pero de parte de ambos, Alice y Jasper suspiraban cada que se veían, hecho que Edward envidiaba pues aunque Bella se comportaba cada vez mas abierta y cariñosa con el, sabia que aun no había ganado su corazón, confiaba que cuando se casaran y pasaran tanto tiempo juntos lograría conquistarla.

El día de la boda llego, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, mas que por el matrimonio por la noche de bodas, sentía cariño por Edward pero aun seguía pensando en Jacob, Alice le estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos a su vestido en la recamara de Bella.

"_Bella respira, estas pálida que te pasa?"_

"_Alice estoy muy nerviosa, no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo!"_

"_A que te refieres Bella, no me digas que aun piensas en Jacob?"_

"_Alice no puedo remediarlo, aun lo amo y aun pienso en el!"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan! No seas tonta, que no ves como te ama Edward, eres la luz de sus ojos, haría cualquier cosa por ti!"_

"_Lo se Alice y créeme que lo quiero le tengo cariño, pero no lo amo, y la sola idea de pensar en la noche de bodas me aterra!"_

"_Ah! Es eso?"_

"_Si es eso, tengo miedo Alice, mucho miedo!"_

"_Pues me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no tengo experiencia en ese aspecto!"_

"_Alice crees que tome la decisión correcta en aceptar casarme con Edward?"_

"_Has sido sincera con el? Sabe que aun no lo amas?"_

"_Si lo sabe"_

"_Entonces creo que has hecho lo correcto!"_

Bella respiro profundamente y bajo para ser llevada a la iglesia para la ceremonia, a pesar del nerviosismo Bella se veía radiante y Edward era el novio mas feliz del mundo, al terminar la ceremonia, se trasladaron a la casa de Bella donde seria el banquete, después de la boda tenían pensado pasar la noche en la hermosa mansión del Conde en el pueblo y después viajarían a la ciudad natal de Edward para conocer a sus padres quienes no pudieron asistir por motivos de trabajo de Carlise, de ahí se irían a Europa, Edward quería darle lo mejor a Bella.

Como era tradición los novios tenían que llegar después de los invitados, así que dieron un paseo por la plaza y después llegaron a la fiesta donde todos les aplaudieron y felicitaron, Edward lucia feliz, lo estaba pues se había casado con el amor de su vida, por su parte Bella estaba nerviosa y se disculpo con Edward necesitaba distraerse un poco así que entro a la casa, estaba a punto de subir a su recamara cuando escucho voces en el estudio de su padre, lo cual le pareció extraño así que se acerco a la puerta y lo que escucho la dejo fría.

"_Renee aun no puedo creer que lograras que Edward pagara las deudas!" _dijo Charlie tomando la fotografía de su hija.

"_Te dije que el Conde haría lo que fuera con quedarse con nuestra hija, aunque eso implicara prácticamente comprarla!" _dijo Renee fríamente.

Aquellas palabras que escucho Isabella le destrozaron el corazón Edward la había comprado, había pagado las deudas de su familia con tal de quedarse con ella, no era aquel dulce hombre que pretendía ser, sino un ser egoísta que había utilizado el dinero para conseguirla con sus padres.

Quería correr, quería salir y gritar que había sido engañada de nuevo, todas aquellas palabras de Edward de que un hombre valía por lo que era y no por lo que tenia habían sido solo palabrerías para conseguirla, Bella abrió la puerta principal de su casa y al salir a la calle se encontró nada mas y nada menos que a Jacob Black, sucio y desarrapado, casi irreconocible.

"_Jacob! Jacob que haces aquí?"_

"_Vine por ti Isabella, pero me acabo de enterar que te casaste?"_

"_Yo…. Tu… tu esposa vino, vino y trajo a tus hijos!"_

"_Esposa? Isabella yo no soy casado, eso debió de haber sido una trampa mas para separarnos!"_

"_Trampa de que hablas Jacob no entiendo? Yo te espere esa noche y tu nunca veniste!"_

"_No vine Isabella porque me arrestaron, me acusaron de haber cometido un crimen, y me llevaron preso, ahí me dijeron, me confesaron que alguien muy poderoso había ordenado mi aprehensión!" _Bella se llevo una mano a la boca, cuando escucho la palabra alguien muy poderoso se le vino un solo nombre a la mente.

"_Edward?"_

"_Edward es tu esposo verdad? El Conde?"_

"_Si, pero Jacob yo no sabia… jamás lo supe!"_

"_Isabella yo aun te amo y no me importa que te hayas casado, huye conmigo, huye!"_

"_Si Jacob me iré contigo!"_

Cerca de ahí escondido tras un árbol Jasper Hale estaba observando como Bella y Jacob se besaban. Alguien más se acerco a la pareja y grito buscando a Bella.

"_Isabella, Bella!" _era Emmett que buscaba a su hermana.

"_Esta noche Jacob antes de irme con Edward te veré en la iglesia para irnos juntos!"_

"_Te amo Isabella!"_

"_Te amo Jacob!"_

Bella entro a la casa y subió a su recamara, su maleta ya estaba lista, pero en un pequeña bolsa metió todas sus joyas, para por lo menos tener algo de dinero para huir con Jacob.

Mientras tanto Edward que se encontraba platicando con algunas personas comenzó a preguntarse por Bella estaba a punto de irse a buscarlo cuando se encontró con Jasper.

"_Jasper has visto a Bella por algún lado tengo rato que no la veo"_

"_Amigo acompáñame debo decirte algo!" _Jasper con todo el pesar de su pesar debía hablar con Edward sabia que le rompería el corazón.

"_Jasper me estas poniendo nervioso paso algo?"_

"_Edward acabo de ver a Isabella besándose con un hombre!"_

"_Que? Eso no puede ser posible!"_

"_Lo siento amigo pero lo vi, y planean huir esta noche!"_

El odio y la frustración invadieron a Edward, no permitiría que Bella lo abandonara así, después de todo el era su marido, no permitiría que lo humillara, ahora era una cuestión de honor.

"_Donde esta ahora?"_

"_Creo que subió a su recamara!"_

Como una fiera Edward subió a la recamara de Bella, y la encontró sentada en su cama, ya sin el vestido de novia, con un vestido y una capa de viaje, y con una vieja carta de amor de Jacob en sus manos.

"_Como fuiste capaz Isabella, porque te casaste conmigo si amabas a alguien mas?"_

"_Como te enteraste?" _dijo con horror en su voz.

"_Así que es verdad te ibas a fugar con alguien mas hoy en nuestra noche de bodas?"_

"_Todo fue mentira verdad te casaste conmigo solo para que pagara las deudas de tu familia!"_

"_Y tu me compraste Edward Cullen! Todas esas palabras que me decían eran mentiras me compraste Edward me compraste!" _Edward tomo a Isabella de los hombros estaba furioso ella no era la dulce e inocente criatura que el había creído no, era una serpiente con cara de ángel que lo había enredado para que pagara las deudas de la familia, y pensaba abandonarlo por su amante.

Edward casi pierde el control y aventó a Bella a su cama, Edward respiro profundo como pensando que iba a hacer.

"_Ya que estas vestida nos vamos ahora mismo a mi hacienda!" _tomo a Isabella por la fuerza con una mano, con la otra tomo su maleta y la llevo abajo donde lo esperaba Jasper.

"_Jasper por favor pide que arreglen mi carruaje y en cuanto nos vayamos avisa a los padres de Edward que nos hemos retirado, por favor no comentes nada de esto!" _Jasper asintió y en menos de 5 minutos el carruaje estaba listo, Edward subió a Isabella al coche, viajaron toda la noche, y el no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez, ella solo sollozaba, se quedo dormida a lo largo de un par de horas Edward solo la miraba le dolía tanto la amaba con todo su corazón, pero ella era falsa.

El viaje tardo toda la noche y el día siguiente llegaron a la hacienda de Edward al anochecer, Bella avanzaba como por instinto, al llegar a la casa los sirvientes los recibieron con sorpresa no los esperaban sino hasta un par de días después Edward dio rápidas ordenes de preparar la habitación contigua a la suya y ahí instalo a Bella.

"_Porque me has traído aquí?"_

"_Porque eres mi mujer, escuchaste Isabella mi mujer y no voy a permitir que te vayas con otro hombre, si como dices te compre, pues no te voy a dejar ir, tarde o temprano disfrutare de mi inversión!" _se arrepintió casi al instante de haber dicho estas palabras, pero la ira lo cegaba, salio de la habitación y se metió al estudio.

Todo había pasado tan rápido no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, una parte le decía que debió haberla dejado ir, y otra le decía que no podría vivir sin ella, tenia que tenerla cerca fuera como fuera, además ahora los celos lo estaban volviendo loco, el solo hecho de pensar que los dulces labios de Bella que el solo había besado en un par de ocasiones pudieron haber sido besado antes por otro hombre lo volvía loco, estaba dispuesto a ejercer su derecho ella era su esposa y el podía hacerla suya en el momento que se le antojara.

Edward subió las escaleras con furia y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bella para encontrarla cubierta solo por una toalla pues ella recién terminaba de tomar un baño, la pasión y la locura se apoderaron de ella, el verla así, mojada, con la mayoría de su piel desnuda, sus cabellos largos cubriendo su espalda y ese rostro de ángel.

Isabella se asusto y trato de cubrirse pero no tenia nada a su alcance para hacerlo.

"_Váyase de aquí Conde no hay nada aquí para usted!" _las palabras duras de Isabella parecían no llegar a los oídos de Edward, el solo podía verla y devorársela con los ojos.

"_Al contrario Isabella Cullen todo lo que hay aquí lleva mi nombre incluyéndote a ti y puedo tomarte en el momento que se me de la gana!" _Edward se acerco a ella, Bella tropezó y cayo a la cama, estaba temblando no solo por el frío sino por el miedo, Edward se le acerco y estuvo a punto de besarla y despojarle de la toalla, pero en ese momento sus ojos verdes vieron como los ojos chocolate de Bella estaban aterrorizados y se odio a si mismo y la odio a ella por convertirlo en ese monstruo que estaba a punto de tomarla contra su voluntad.

"_Te odio Edward, te odio!"_

"_No Isabella yo te odio a ti, por convertirme en esta persona!"_

Al decir esto Edward salio azotando su puerta dejando a una Bella destrozada que lloraba en su cama.

**Les gusto? Espero no me lleguen amenazas de muerte de nuevo eh! Solo quiero muchos reviews, please he disfrutado montones escribiendo esto y quisiera que ustedes disfrutaran montones leyendo así que déjenme un reviews y demuéstrenme su amor, sale? Besos bye!**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

La partida de Edward e Isabella había dejado desconcertados a sus familiares, bueno más que nada a Alice y Emmett, realmente sus padres no les importaba que hubiera pasado, decían que de seguro a Edward le urgía llegar a la noche de bodas, pero Alice y Emmett sabían que ella nunca se iría sin despedirse.

Así que por la mañana Emmett decidió ir a visitar a Alice a su casa.

"_Buenos días Alice, puedo pasar?"_

"_Claro que si Emmett dime tienes noticias de tu hermana? Alguna nota algo que diga porque se fue así de improvisto?"_

"_No Alice nada! Estoy realmente preocupado"_

"_Yo también tu hermana nunca se hubiera ido sin despedirse de mi, que habrá pasado?"_

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta y la joven que le ayudaba a Alice abrió, entrando por la puerta Jasper, quien cuando vio a Alice platicando con Emmett sintió una punzada de celos, no era común que una joven soltera recibiera en su casa a hombres, de hecho ya era suficientemente malo que el se hubiera atrevido a ir, pero debía hacerlo para hablar con ella.

"_Interrumpo?" _dijo Jasper mordazmente y lleno de celos.

"_Claro que no Jasper pasa!" _Jasper tomo la mano de Alice y la beso, también saludo a Emmett estrechando su mano.

"_Jasper que bueno que esta usted aquí, tiene usted alguna noticia de mi hermana?"_

"_Que noticia habría de tener ella esta con su marido en la casa de la ciudad!"_

"_Si pero ayer se fue sin despedirse de nadie y bueno estamos preocupados!"_

"_No hay nada de que preocuparse ella esta con su marido y estoy seguro que pronto les escribirá!"_

"_Entonces los dejo, Alice por favor si tienes antes que yo noticias de mi hermana te agradecerías que me avisaras!" _Emmett se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de Alice, lo cual ocasiono que Jasper ardiera en celos.

"_Sabes Alice no deberías recibir a hombres en tu casa, no es bien visto?"_

"_Eres bastante contradictorio Jasper, ya que tu eres un hombre y estas en mi casa no?"_

"_No me refiero a eso yo, estoy aquí para hablar contigo, necesito saber si tu estabas enterada?"  
_

"_De que hablas Jasper?"_

"_De que Bella tenia un amante?"_

"_Quien diablos te dijo esa mentira? Bella jamás ha tenido un amante eso es una vil blasfemia!" _Alice estaba totalmente ofendida.

"_Yo misma la vi, besándose con un tipo ayer, y prometiendo que huiría con el!"_

"_No! Eso no puede ser! Bella… oh Dios… Jacob?"_

"_Entonces lo sabias?"_

"_Mira no debería explicarte nada pero lo haré porque no permitiré que ensucien el nombre de mi amiga! Hace unos meses Bella conoció a un teniente, el teniente Jacob Black, se enamoro de el, se vieron a escondidas por un par de meses, yo siempre estuve en contra de eso, de que se vieran a escondidas, nunca me dio buena espina eso, pero ella fue la que le pidió verse a escondidas, sus padres jamás hubieran permitido que ella saliera con alguien sin dinero, alguien de su categoría, de su apellido una Swan! Pero finalmente Jacob se decidió y fue a hablar con los Swan ellos lo corrieron y obviamente no aceptaron su relación con Bella, ellos quedaron de huir juntos al día siguiente, pero fue entonces cuando sucedió!"_

"_Que sucedió?"_

"_Que Bella descubrió que el la había engañado su esposa se presento en la iglesia con sus hijos y además Jacob no llego a su cita!"_

"_Y entonces porque se caso con Edward? Por su dinero? Para que pagara las deudas de la familia?"_

"_De que deudas? De que estas hablando?"_

"_No lo sabias la familia de Bella esta, estaba arruinada, Edward pago todas sus deudas!"_

"_No lo sabia, y estoy segura que Bella tampoco sabia que Edward pagaría esas deudas, jamás lo habría aceptado! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Bella se caso con Edward porque lo quiere, aunque no se ha dado cuenta totalmente de eso y me sorprende mucho que de la nada haya aceptado huir con el, algo debió pasar y necesito saberlo, necesito hablar con ella!"_

"_Pero Alice!"_

"_No lo entiendes? Bella es mi única familia! Es la única persona que se preocupa por mi, no puedo quedarme en paz sabiendo que ella sufre!"_

"_Alice…!"  
_

"_Jasper llévame con ella por favor, llévame!"_

"_Alice eso no es posible, que diría la gente si viajaras sola conmigo!"_

"_Jasper me importa poco lo que diga la gente de mi, realmente no me interesa!"_

"_Pero a mi si me importa, no permitiré nunca que nadie hable mal de ti, nunca!"_

"_Porque te importa tanto Jasper, tu te iras pronto de este pueblo y yo me quedare aquí!"_

"_Alice que no entiendes que yo ya no puedo alejarme de este pueblo, por lo menos no sin ti, Alice yo… yo te amo… se que es precipitado pero desde que te vi me enamore de ti!"_

"_Jasper…. Yo…. también te amo!" _Alice bajo la mirada era poco usual en ella pero sentía que la cara le ardía, jamás en su vida le habían dicho que la amaban, ahora sentía que lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"_Porque lloras amor mío? Si yo te amo y tu me amas a mi no hay mas que decir, nos casaremos! Porque aceptas casarte conmigo verdad?"_

"_Jasper…"_

"_No hay mas que decir, te llevare a la ciudad y allá nos casaremos, solo dame un mes para arreglarlo todo!"_

"_Un mes?"_

"_Si… estas de acuerdo de casarte conmigo allá en la ciudad?"_

"_Jasper yo no tengo familia solo Bella y ella esta allá"_

"_Si y mi única familia es Rosalie mi hermana, ella se encuentra en Francia y tardara poco menos de un mes en llegar, dame una semana para arreglar algunas cosas aquí y entonces partiremos a la ciudad con Bella y allá nos casaremos te parece?!"_

"_Si Jasper quiero ser tu esposa!"_

Jasper se acerco a Alice y le dio un dulce beso el primer beso de amor que Alice había recibido en su vida y era el más hermoso el más amoroso.

Al la semana un día antes de que partieran a la ciudad Alice y Jasper caminaban por la plaza el ya le había entregado el anillo de compromiso, ahí se encontraron con Emmett.

"_Alice al fin te encuentro iba a buscarte ya tienes noticias de Bella?" _Jasper no podía remediar sentir celos de Emmett la familiaridad con la que trataba a Alice no le gustaba.

"_No Emmett aun no tengo noticias, pero mañana parto junto con Jasper a la ciudad a ver a Bella!"_

"_Entonces a tu regreso me traerás noticias? Realmente necesito saber de mi hermana!"_

"_Lo siento Emmett pero yo… no regresare al pueblo!" _En ese momento Jasper levanto la mano izquierda de Alice y le mostró el anillo a Emmett.

"_Alice y yo vamos a casarnos!" _

A Emmett le cambio el rostro de la preocupación a la alegría estaba realmente feliz.

"_Felicidades! Jasper me permitirías abrazar a tu futura esposa?" _aunque Jasper estaba que se moría de los celos sabia que seria de mala educación negarse, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"_Alice que felicidad por ti! Jasper veras yo quiero a Alice como si fuera mi propia hermana, y me da una felicidad enorme que un hombre como tu vaya a ser su marido, existe gente muy prejuiciosa en esta vida y es bueno saber que tu no eres una de ellas!"_

Emmett le estrecho la mano a Jasper y este entendió que el cariño que los unía era solo fraternal y los celos se disolvieron de inmediato.

"_Podría pedirles algo?"_

"_Claro dinos Emmett" _dijo Jasper tomando nuevamente del brazo a su prometida.

"_Puedo ir con ustedes a la ciudad? Necesito ver a mi hermana, saber que esta bien!"_

Alice y Jasper voltearon a verse y decidieron que debían decirle a Emmett lo que sabían y que iban a averiguar el resto, así lo hicieron, Emmett se molesto mucho pero necesitaba ver a su hermana así que los 3 se prepararon para ir a la ciudad, sin saber todo lo que había sucedido en esa semana entre Edward y Bella.

**Lindo Jasper no? Y me encanta Emmett protector de su hermana y de Alice, que creen ustedes que habrá pasado en esa semana? Esperen pendientes el próximo capitulo, pero les pido muchos reviews se han visto medio lentas eh! Besos bye!**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Edward paso toda la noche en su despacho bebiendo, mientras Bella lloro en su habitación hasta quedarse dormida, a la mañana siguiente Edward aun seguía dormido en el despacho, cuando Tanya Denali, la hija del antiguo y fallecido administrador, quien se había hecho cargo de administrar la hacienda y del manejo de la casa en la ausencia de Edward entro al despacho.

"_Buenos días Conde!" _Edward tenía resaca y le molesto un poco que lo interrumpieran.

"_Soy Tanya Denali, Conde la hija de su antiguo administrador, perdón que lo interrumpa, pero quería mostrarle los libros y además entregarle esta nota que le enviaron sus padres!"_

Edward analizo la nota y lanzo un pequeño gruñido, la nota decía que sus padres lo visitarían para comer, querían conocer a su esposa.

"_Conde gusta que le prepare un ba__ño? Ya dispuse que la servidumbre prepare la comida para sus padres, espero que eso no le moleste!" _a Edward le molesto un poco pero al mismo tiempo entristeció ya que supuso que Isabella no querría hacerse cargo de la casa no después de todo lo que paso.

"_Tanya por favor no me llames Conde dime Edward, y si pide que me preparen el baño, dime sabes si mi esposa ya se levanto__?"_

"_Creo que no señor, al menos no la hemos visto?"_

"_Dime quien se hacia cargo de la casa en mi ausencia? Y de la hacienda?"_

"_Yo señor, cuando mi padre estaba vivo me enseño como hacerlo, y bueno cuando el murió yo lleve el control de la hacienda y del manejo de la casa, pero supongo que ahora que usted se caso su señora esposa se hará cargo de la casa?"_

Edward se quedo pensativo y negó con la cabeza.

"_No __Tanya, mi esposa no llevara el control no le interesan esas cosas, así que te voy a pedir que te hagas cargo de la casa ordenes las comidas hagas las compras y todo ese tipo de cosas, y sino te molesta ya había pedido un nuevo administrador en cuanto el llegue le mostraras los libros y te dedicaras únicamente a la casa te parece?"_

A Tanya se le formo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, le estaba dando poder sobre su esposa, desde la primera vez que vio a Edward cuando el conde murió se enamoro de el, cuando se entero que se había casado se decepciono mucho, pero ahora que se dio cuenta que el matrimonio no iba bien, eso era obvio ya que en su primera noche en la hacienda ella lo paso llorando y el bebiendo en el despacho, pensó que quizá ella no era casta y eso los había separado, pero solo eran conjeturas.

Después del baño Edward subió a la recamara de Bella quien ya estaba despierta pero aun llorando en su cama sin vestirse y solo en camisón.

"_Vístete y baja a comer"_

"_No quiero!"_

"_No es una pregunta Isabella mis padres vendrán a comer y quieren conocerte y no permitiré que los humilles o los desprecies no bajando a comer así que o te bañas y te cambias o lo hago yo mismo, así que ya sabes"_

Edward bajo azotando la puerta, muy a su pesar Bella se arreglo y se cambio hizo lo posible por ocultar sus ojos llorosos, pidió en la cocina un poco de manzanilla y coloco unas gotas en sus ojos para mejorarlos, al cabo de una hora Bella estaba lista cuando bajo las escaleras Edward se acerco a ella y le dio la mano para ayudarla, esto la sorprendió pero se dio cuenta que solo lo hacia porque sus padres ya estaban presentes en sala.

"_Mama, papa ella es mi esposa Isabella Marie Swan!"_

"_Querrás decir Cullen hijo! Pero eres preciosa hija mi hijo nos dijo en sus cartas que eras hermosa pero definitivamente se quedo corto! Soy Esme la madre de Edward!" _Esme tenia el rostro mas compasivo que ella hubiera visto jamás, se dio cuenta porque Edward le había hablado con tanto cariño de ella, cuando aun era cariñoso pensó cuando era aquel Edward que a ella tanto le había gustado.

"_Es un placer Sra. Cullen"_

"_Esme dime Esme hija por favor!"_

"_Claro Esme, Edward me hablo mucho de usted, el realmente la ama mucho!"_

"_Al igual que yo, al igual que yo y no se porque presiento que a ti también te voy a querer!"_

Carlise tosió, ya que las dos mujeres lo estaban ignorando prácticamente.

"_Isabella el es mi padre Carlise Cullen, gracias a el soy quien soy le debo mi vida!"_Bella se quedo sorprendida el hombre que estaba frente a ella era muy joven era obvio que realmente no era el padre de Edward mas bien podría parecer su hermano, era rubio y de uno hermosos ojos azules, era casi tan guapo como Edward pero realmente ella no había visto a nadie tan bien parecido a su marido, pero ahora no podía tener esos pensamientos.

"_Mucho gusto Edward también me hablo mucho de usted, también es medico verdad?"_

Esme y Carlise pasaron una comida muy agradable, Bella les cayo muy bien de inmediato, y aunque Edward seguía molesto, disfrutaba viendo a sus padres con su esposa, se miraba tan bonita tan inocente, aunque el sabia que ella era todo menos eso.

Cuando cayo la noche sus padres se retiraron y cada uno de ellos se retiro a sus habitaciones, al día siguiente Bella bajo temprano, quería conocer la casa en realidad no había tenido tiempo de verla, ella bajo a la cocina y se presento con las cocineras.

"_Buenos días soy la Sra. Isabella cuales son sus nombres?"_

Una joven mas o menos de su edad le respondió, _"Mi nombre es Ángela y ella es Jessica señora"_

"_Quien se encargaba de la casa antes de que mi marido y yo llegáramos"_

Ángela la joven que Bella reconoció tenia un rostro bondadoso le respondió.

"_Tanya señora Cullen la hija del exadministrador!__"_

"_Por favor llámame señora Isabella aun no me siento muy familiarizada con el apellido de mi marido! Y dime Ángela, quien se hizo cargo ayer y hoy de la comida y las compras y todo eso"_

"_También ella señora!__"_

"_Ya les dispuso el __menú para el día de hoy?"_

"_Si señora!__" _respondio Angela.

"_Pues me __gustaría verlo, quisiera elegirlo yo misma!"_

En ese momento Jessica la otra chica respondió de forma altanera como retando a Bella.

"_Lo siento señora pero tenemos ordenes directas del señor Cullen de solo obedecer a Tanya!__"_

Ángela se sonrojo y solo asintió, Bella se puso de todos colores y en ese momento Tanya entro a la cocina, era altanera y soberbia y obviamente había escuchado todo y se engrandecía con la humillación que Bella estaba sufriendo.

"_Hay algún problema aquí?" _pregunto Tanya sintiéndose la dueña y señora de la casa.

"_Si me dicen que mi marido dio ordenes para solo obedecerla a usted es eso verdad?__"_

"_Así es es verdad?"_

Bella se lleno de horror y salió de inmediato en busca de su marido, se dirigió al despacho donde se imagino que el se encontraba y efectivamente así era, el estaba revisando los libros que le había dejado Tanya, Bella entro sin tocar al despacho con Tanya siguiéndole los talones.

"_Es verdad que diste ordenes que solo se le obedeciera__ a ella en esta casa?"_

"_Así es tienes algún problema con eso Isabella?"_

Bella se sintió humillada, pero el no iba a poder mas que ella.

"_Tanya déjeme a solas con mi marido!"_

"_Señora yo solo recibo ordenes del Sr. Edward!"_

Todos los colores se subieron al rostro de Bella quien volteo a ver altanera a Edward, el mostraba solo frialdad en su rostro, Edward se dio cuenta y le pidió a Tanya que los dejara solos.

"_Tanya por favor __déjanos solos y asegúrate que en la cocina estén siguiendo tus ordenes?"_

Tanya salió de mala gana del despacho dejando a una furiosa Bella.

"_Como te atreviste a humillarme de esa manera Edward, para que me tienes aquí? Solo para humillarme? Para eso me compraste? Para no dejarme hacer nada en tu casa?"_

"_Mira Isabella a ti no te importa para que te compre, además que mas te da, quien maneje la casa?"_

"_No me gusta que me humillen Edward y tu lo estas haciendo me tratas como si no fuera nadie, me ignoras si eso es lo que vas a hacer mejor déjame ir!"_

"_Para que para que te vayas con tu amante? Eso jamás Isabella pase lo que pase eres mi esposa y no te voy a dejar ir!"_

"_Jacob no es mi amante!" _

Bella salió como alma que lleva el diablo, y se fue a las caballerizas Edward la siguió, ella se subió a un caballo y cabalgo, pero el caballo estaba mal ensillado y ella cayo lastimándose la espalda.

"_Bella!!" _Edward grito de horro al ver a Bella desmayada, corrió hacia ella y la llevo a su recamara para curarla, Bella aun estaba inconciente por lo que le pidió a Ángela que auxiliara a su esposa para quitarle el vestido y ver sus heridas, su espalda tenia múltiples moretones y raspones, cuando Bella volvió en si no podía moverse, además que estaba semidesnuda, Ángela la sirvienta estaba con ella.

"_Señora Isabella, gracias a Dios que despertó tenia al señor con el __Jesús en la boca, déjeme avisarle que ya despertó"_

"_Espera Ángela que paso?"_

"_Pues que ayer usted se cayo del caballo se lastimo mucho la espalda, y el señor estaba que se moría de la preocupación, paso toda la noche con usted, hace apenas un rato que se fue a bañar y comer y me pidió que me quedara con usted, pero ahora debo avisarle que ya despertó!" _

Ángela bajo corriendo a avisarle a Edward que ya había despertado, Bella estaba desconcertada, porque Edward se había preocupado tanto por ella? Cuando se vio se sonrojo, no llevaba puesta ropa alguna solo estaba cubierta por vendes y un camisón muy ligero, quería decir que el la había visto desnuda? En ese momento Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos pues ahora entraba a su habitación. Su voz era calmada como lo había sido antes y tenía un deje de alivio.

"_Como te sientes Isabella?"_

"_Adolorida, me explico Ángela lo que paso, gracias… por curarme"_

"_No tienes nada que agradecerme, Isabella yo quisiera pedirte disculpas, me he comportado muy grosero contigo… no debí hacerlo después de todo soy un caballero jamás debí tratarte así… y mi intención jamás fue que te lastimaras lo siento!"_

"_Yo actúe de manera muy inconciente Edward…!"_

"_Puedo ver tus heridas, es hora de cambiar el vendaje!"_

"_Si… claro!"_

Edward levanto retiro delicadamente el camisón de Bella dejando al descubierto toda su espalda, su piel era tan suave y delicada que Edward se moría de ganas de acariciarla, suavemente retiro los ventajes y con cuidado aplico un poco de medicina, Bella sentía las manos tibias y suaves de Edward en su espalda y se estremecía ante su tacto.

"_Mejoraran rápidamente Bella, solo debes de cuidar que no se infecten!"_

"_Gracias de nuevo!"_

Los días pasaron de una manera mas cordial, Edward se preocupaba por Bella hasta que ella pudo levantarse de la cama que fue el día que llego una carta de Jasper, donde le anunciaba a Edward su próxima visita y su futura boda con Alice. Edward le entrego a Bella una nota anexa de Alice.

"_Isabella, el __día de hoy ha llegado esta nota es de tu amiga Alice!" _Bella comenzó a leer y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro _"Como podrás ver nuestros amigos van a casarse y llegaran en menos de una semana!"_

La sonrisa de Bella era divina, ese día por primera vez ella durmió con una esperanza de ver por lo menos a alguien que realmente la apreciara a su mejor amiga Alice.

**Les gusto? Espero que si, que creen Miko Nina Chan esta traduciendo mi fic al portugués y próximamente lo hará al ingles, uyy me siento súper bien eso quiere decir que mi fic a gustado y aunque no es una idea original mía le estoy poniendo todo mi corazón y le agregare cosas que mi pervertida mente produzca. Bueno las dejo nos vemos con más capítulos el día lunes. Besos bye!!**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Bella despertó al día siguiente con un mejor animo la próxima visita de Alice la alegraba en exceso, ella se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando Edward se acerco a ella.

"_Te veo muy contenta el día de hoy, se debe a la llegada de Alice verdad?"_

"_Así es, Alice ya te lo había dicho es mi mejor amiga mi hermana, y saber que se va a casar me hace extremadamente feliz, sabes desde que vio a Jasper se enamoro de el, fue amor a primera vista!"_

"_Como el mío hacia a ti Isabella!" _Bella bajo la mirada y suspiro.

"_Isabella necesitamos hablar, tu piensas irte?"_

"_Irme?"_

"_Isabella pensabas huir con tu antiguo novio el día de nuestra boda, que me asegura que no lo harás en cualquier momento, quiero saber a que me atengo?"_

"_Edward yo… cometí un error… no pensé las cosas… yo te respeto y respetare nuestro matrimonio, te jure fidelidad ante Dios y te lo voy a cumplir!" _

"_Yo también te debo respeto! Discúlpame si te humille con lo de Tanya, tu tenias la razón eres mi esposa y la se__ñora de la casa, así que acompáñame!"_

Edward llevo a Bella a la sala y mando llamar a toda la servidumbre incluyendo a Tanya, los reunió a todos para hablarles.

"_Buenos días, creo que algunos de ustedes aun no conocen formalmente a mi esposa Isabella, a partir de hoy ella se encargara del control de esta casa, así que cualquier orden que mi esposa les de debe ser obedecida inmediatamente por cualquiera de ustedes quedo entendido__?"_

Edward volteo la mirada con Tanya quien agacho la mirada y acepto las ordenes de Edward de la servidumbre la que estaba mas contenta era Ángela, ya que Edward la designo para que ayudara en todo a Bella.

El día de la llegada de Alice y Jasper había llegado, Bella estaba preparando una cena para recibirlos, también había preparado dos recamaras para que se quedaran ahí hasta la boda.

"_Veo que ya tienes todo listo para la llegada de Alice y Jasper?"_

"_Así es estoy ansiosa de verla!"_

"_Veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo con la organización de la casa, no sabia que te gustaría tanto esta labor" _la relación entre Edward y Bella era cordial, pero aun desconfiaban el uno del otro.

"_La verdad es que me distraigo!"_

En ese momento un carruaje llego e Isabella y Edward salieron a recibir a sus visitas. En cuanto Alice bajo del carruaje corrió hasta Isabella y las dos se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

"_Alice! Alice! Amiga apenas puedo creer que estés aquí hermana del alma!!"_

"_Y que para tu hermano de sangre no hay un abrazo?"_

"_Emmett!! Emmett hermanito!!" _Emmett levanto a Bella y le dio vueltas Edward miraba fascinado la escena junto a Jasper, el solo hecho de ver a Bella tan feliz lo hacia feliz a el, quería darle todo y al mismo tiempo nada, seguía muy confundido hacia lo que sentía por ella, a veces la amaba con todo su corazón y quería rogarle que lo aceptara que lo quisiera aunque sea un poquito y otras cuando pensaba e imaginaba a Bella con otro hombre quería tratarla con desprecio hacerla pagar por su dolor.

"_No es que no me guste tenerte aquí, pero porque veniste? Que haces aquí? Te mandaron papa y mama?"_

"_Tranquilla Bella, vine porque estaba muy preocupado por ti! Te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie y eso no es normal en ti!" _Emmett le dijo esto a Bella muy bajito para que Edward no pudiera escucharlo, pero el se dio cuento y se puso un poco molesto como si sospechara algo sus celos comenzaron a aflorar un poco.

"_Creo __deberíamos pasar a la casa hace un poco de calor afuera y estoy seguro que todos ustedes querrán refrescarse un poco sobre todo Alice!" _dijo Edward con voz áspera.

Todos entraron a la casa y Bella ordeno que arreglaran una habitación para Emmett en cuanto esta estuvo lista Emmett subió a dejar sus cosas al igual que Alice, Bella la acompaño tenían mucho que platicar, Edward y Jasper entraron al despacho de Edward ellos también tenían mucho que decirse.

"_Ahora si me __dirás porque salieron así de rápido de tu boda? Porque no te despediste de mi Bella?"_

"_Ay Alice hay tanto que contar, que no se ni por donde comenzar!"_

"_Hazlo por el principio que paso para que tu y Edward salieran de esa manera el día de tu boda?"_

"_Esta bien te contare, recuerdas que ese __día estaba muy nerviosa verdad? Bueno pues después de bailar varias piezas con Edward y los invitados me comenzó a faltar el aire, así que decidí subir a mi recamara a refrescarme un poco, pero cuando pase frente al despacho de mi padre escuche voces se me hizo un poco raro así que me asome para ver de quien se trataba y sin querer escuche la conversación, eran mis padres!"_

"_Bella que pasa puedes continuar!"_

"_Es que me da mucha pena Alice yo ni siquiera estaba enterada de ello, pero te lo diré mi familia estaba en la ruina y Edward pago sus deudas a cambio de casarse conmigo!"_

"_Ya lo sabia!"_

"_Lo sabias? Pero como y porque no me lo dijiste?"_

"_Tranquila me entere cuando te fuiste me lo dijo Jasper!"_

"_Te imaginas como me sentí? Como un objeto, el me compro Alice, me compro, ofreció dinero por mi y me compro, todas esas palabras de que el dinero no importaba eran falsas, me sentí tan decepcionada de el que corrí, salí corriendo rumbo a la calle y ahí… ahí me encontré con Jacob!"_

"_Eso también lo sabia!"_

"_Bueno hay algo que tu no sepas aun?"_

"_Esta bien termina y luego te digo que fue lo que me dijo Jasper te parece?"_

"_Bueno me encontré con Jacob y me dijo que lo de su esposa era mentira, y que no había ido por mi porque lo habían aprehendido, lo acusaron de un crimen que no cometió, alguien muy poderoso, yo pensé en Edward de inmediato, después de todo si fue capaz de comprarme lo es de cualquier cosa no? Después de eso quedamos de huir antes de que Edward me llevara a su casa a pasar la noche de bodas, subí a mi habitación y me cambie dispuesta a huir pero en eso llego Edward me reprocho lo de Jacob y me trajo a la fuerza hasta aquí!"_

"_Y que paso después?"_

"_Duramos toda esa noche viajando, y todo el día siguiente llegamos aquí la noche del día siguiente!"_

"_Paso algo entre ustedes esa noche?"_

"_Noo! Estuvo a punto… el… yo me estaba bañando escuche que alguien abrió la puerta y salí de inmediato de la tina tapándome solo con un camisón muy ligero, Edward estaba como loco, había bebido y me miro, me dijo que era su esposa y tenia derechos sobre mi, me tropecé con la cama y caí el se acerco a mi y cuando estaba a punto de besarme se alejo, me dijo que me odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer!"_

"_Y después de eso ha habido __algún acercamiento entre ustedes?"_

"_Pues podría decirse al día siguiente baje a la cocina y me encontré con una tipa, la hija del antiguo administrador, a quien Edward le había dado poder absoluto en la casa, me humillo me hizo ver ante la servidumbre que mi palabra no valía y Edward la apoyo, me hizo sentir horrible así que fui a buscarlo y nos dijimos cosas horribles yo salí corriendo y me subí a un caballo, pero me caí!"_

"_Bella como eres inconciente!"_

"_Lo se, lo se pero el caso es que Edward me cuido durante todo este tiempo, tuve golpes en la espalda, fue muy penoso tuve que estar prácticamente desnuda frente a el, para que pudiera curarme la espalda! Pero después de eso se disculpo dijo que había sido muy duro conmigo y me dio el control absoluto de la casa, hubieras visto como se puso esa Tanya, estoy segura que esta enamorada de Edward!"_

"_Estas celosa Bella?" _Bella se sonrojo, Alice la conocía tan bien que estaba segura que sentía más por Edward de lo que ella misma quería admitir.

"_Es solo que no me gusta que me humillen __además es mi marido!"_

"_Y tu que crees que sintió el al saber lo de Jacob que iba a huir con el, que esperabas de el Bella?"_

"_Lo estas dependiente, sabes algo que yo no?"_

"_Te voy a contar lo que se, para comenzar Edward no te compro, no técnicamente el pago las deudas de la familia porque tus padres le pusieron eso como condición para aceptar el matrimonio ellos fueron los que te vendieron!"_

"_Mis padres? Eso no puede ser verdad!"_

"_Lo es Bella ellos le dijeron a Edward que si no pagaba las deudas no había boda, el se indigno pensó que era una locura y al principio se negó, pero después pensó que si no aceptaba tus padres te casarían con alguien mas y eso no podría soportarlo, te ama demasiado como para permitirlo, por eso pago las deudas y pidió a tus padres que no te enteraras!"_

"_Por eso lo hizo? Pero y lo de Jacob porque lo mando apresar?"_

"_Bella eso no lo hizo el, recuerda que aun no lo conocías, como podía haberlo hecho, yo pongo mis apuestas en alguien mas, alguien sin dinero pero con poder como tus padres, ellos tienen muchos contactos en la milicia lo recuerdas?"_

"_Entonces no fue Edward?"_

"_Bella, Edward es uno de los hombres mas honestos que conozco, y te ama estoy segura de eso, la pregunta es que sientes tu por el?"_

"_Alice no lo se esto que me cuentas… y todo lo que el hace como se comporta a veces… cuando recuerdo como se comportaba cuando me cortejaba… pero el hecho que Jacob no me haya engañado cambia tantas cosas!"_

"_Bella dime si sientes lo mismo por Jacob que antes?"_

"_No lo se aun pienso en el y mi corazón late, creo que aun lo quiero y me da coraje que mis padres nos hayan separado de esa manera!"_

"_Ahora dime Edward te es indiferente? Podrías alejarte de el así como si nada?"_

"_No… me es indiferente… cuando me beso al pedirme matrimonio y cuando me beso en la boda sentí algo tan bonito en el estomago como mariposas… cuando me cuido al estar enferma… la manera en que sus manos tocaban mis espada… la manera en que me habla cuando no esta enojado conmigo, creo que no podría dejarlo así como así, además Alice juro ante Dios que le seria fiel no puedo dejarlo así como así!"_

"_Bella te __diré algo si tu amaras a Jacob no te importaría ninguna promesa hecha a nadie y te irías con el corriendo, así que tu querida amiga sientes algo mas por Edward mas de lo que tu misma quieres admitir!"_

"_Tu crees Alice?"_

"_Mi consejo es este Edward es tu marido, déjate llevar déjate querer por el no seas tonta no lo pierdas!"_

"_Sabes creo que ya fue suficiente de mi, mejor hablemos de ti!"_

Bella cambio la conversación y Alice le platico todo acerca de su boda con Jasper ambas estaban felices, Bella escuchaba cada detalle mientras pensaba en las palabras sabias de Alice.

**Al fin Bella sabe que Edward no la compro! Estén pendientes del próximo capitulo donde Edward y Jasper platicaran!! Emocionante!! Además Rosalie esta en camino y hay una boda que planear!! Besos bye!**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Mientras Alice y Bella seguían con su platica Edward y Jasper entraron al despacho.

"_Edward necesito hablar contigo! Hay cosas con Bella que tu no sabes, creo que debí enterarme de todo antes de hablar contigo el día de tu boda!"_

"_A que te refieres Jasper?"_

"_A Isabella y ese hombre, mira el no es su amante, el era su novio, iban a casarse pero sus padres no lo permitieron, puedes adivinar porque verdad?"_

"_No tiene dinero?"_

"_Así es es un militar o por lo menos lo era, pidió a tus suegros la mano de Bella y se la negaron, iban a huir para casarse pero lo acusaron de un crimen que no cometió, además que armaron un plan para separarlos, inventaron una esposa e hijos!"_

"_Como sabes todo esto?"_

"_Alice"_

"_Alice es amiga de Bella haría cualquier cosa por ella!"_

"_Lo se pero no me mintió en esto, estamos seguros!"_

"_Y que me dices de que iba a huir con el el día de la boda!"_

"_Eso es algo que aun no sabemos Alice dice que algo muy poderoso debió haber motivado a Bella y ten por seguro que ahora mismo lo esta averiguando, y en cuanto lo sepa te lo diré!"_

"_Que caso tiene ella no me ama, a veces pienso que debería dejarla ir, pero soy demasiado egoísta para hacerlo! La amo demasiado Jasper y que mas quisiera yo que ella me quisiera aunque sea un poquito!"_

"_Y estas seguro que no te ama? O que por lo menos no siente cariño por ti? Por algo se caso contigo, y casi podría apostar mi fortuna que no fue por dinero!"_

"_Hablando de fortuna, ya hablaste con Alice de eso? Ya le dijiste que eres uno de los hombres mas ricos de Europa? Con un titulo de Duque?"_

"_Aun no? Se que debo decírselo pero tengo miedo a que se moleste conmigo, que piense que la he engañado!"_

"_Prácticamente la has engañado, se que tu no vas por la vida diciéndole a todo mundo de tu titulo y tu fortuna pero Alice es la mujer con la que vas a casarte debe saberlo!"_

"_Si lo haré y antes del matrimonio, pero no me cambies de tema Edward estábamos hablando de ti e Isabella! Y déjame darte un consejo, deja a un lado tus celos e inseguridades conquístala, yo se que puedes, ten en cuenta tus ventajas es tu esposa, viven juntos!"_

"_Ella me aseguro que no me iba a dejar, que había hecho un juramento ante Dios de fidelidad y no lo iba a romper, me pidió disculpas por casi escapar!"_

"_Eso prueba que siente algo por ti, Edward cuando uno se enamora realmente se enamora, no importa ningún tipo de juramento hecho lo abandonas todo por ese amor, así que eso quiere decir que siente algo por ti Edward úsalo, conquístala se feliz!"_

Edward no respondió a las palabras de Jasper pero se quedo muy pensativo, mas tarde cuando ya habían tomado un baño, Alice y Jasper se reunieron para comentar lo que sabían, cuando Alice le contó porque Bella iba a huir con Jacob, se alegro supo que si existían algo entre ellos y mas tarde le haría saber a Edward todo lo que sabia.

La cena paso entre risas y anécdotas, además de miradas coquetas entre Edward y Bella, el estaba fascinado con sus sonrisas, con su manera de ser, con lo feliz que se veía con Alice y Emmett.

Los días pasaron rápidamente Alice y Bella se dedicaron a planear la boda, desde el banquete hasta los arreglos, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Edward y Bella pues Jasper apenas estaba acondicionando su nueva casa que había comprado en la misma ciudad para vivir junto a sus amigos.

Finalmente llego el día en que Rosalie la hermana de Jasper arribo al fin desde Europa, los hombres se habían ido a cabalgar un rato ya que esperaban la llegada por la tarde, pero el carruaje llego antes a eso del medio día Bella y Alice eran las únicas en la casa, salieron a recibir a la recién llegada.

"_Bonjour, tu debes ser Alice eres tal y como mi hermano Jasper te describió en sus cartas eres muy hermosa!" _Rosalie le dio un gran abrazo a Alice lleno de cariño, ella lo acepto pues al igual que Rosalie ya sentía quererla por lo mucho que Jasper le hablaba de ella.

"_Pues déjame decirte que tus fotografías no te hacen justicia eres mucho mas hermosa en persona Rosalie, mira ella es Isabella mi mejor amiga y…"_

"_Y esposa del querido Edward lo se! Mucho gusto Isabella!" _cuando Rosalie se dijo querido a Edward, Bella sintió una punzada de celos, pero se controlo.

"_Edward pasaba mucho tiempo en nuestra casa cuando estudio en Europa con mi hermano, es casi otro hermano para mi, me da un gusto inmenso que haya elegido a una mujer tan hermosa como tu Isabella!" _después de pronunciadas esas palabras Bella supo que Edward para Rosalie era como Emmett para Alice un hermano postizo.

"_Te esperábamos hasta ya entrada la tarde!" _le dijo Alice mostrándole el camino a la casa.

"_El barco llego un poco antes, lo cual es un alivio ya estaba cansadísima del viaje! además viajar sola es aburrido!"_

"_Vienes sola?"_

"_Solo con mi dama de compañía! Jasper me hubiera matado si me atrevo a venir sola, pero ella es un poco aburrida, y mucho mayor que yo, ya necesitaba hablar con gente de mi edad!"_

"_Ven vamos a mostrarte tu habitación seguramente querrás refrescarte!"_

"_Si me hace falta pero, lo que realmente quiero es mostrarte tu vestido de novia! Espero que te guste tanto como a mi, lo compre en Francia es hermoso ya lo veras!"_

Rosalie tomo una maleta y la abrió dentro se encontraba el vestido de novia mas hermosa que habían visto Alice y Bella, con preciosos bordados y piedras preciosas incrustadas digno de una reina.

"_Dios Mio es precioso! Pero estas son?"_

"_Si soy piedras preciosas digno de una reina como lo pidió mi hermano!"_

"_Pero esto debió costar una fortuna Rosalie!" _dijo Alice escandalizada.

"_El dinero es lo de menos, deja que mi hermano gaste todo lo que se le antoje, además una futura duquesa no puede casarse con cualquier vestido!"_

"_Futura duquesa!" _dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo.

"_No me digas que Jasper aun no te lo dice?"_

"_Decirme que? Dime por favor a que te refieres Rosalie porque no entiendo nada!"_

"_Creo que no me corresponde a mi, pero ya que abrí la boca y voy a ser tu cuñada te lo diré porque creo saber porque Jasper aun no te lo dice!"_

"_Mira cuando mis padres murieron de la fiebre española, sus únicos herederos fuimos Jasper y yo estábamos realmente pequeños y heredamos toda su fortuna y su titulo, bueno por lo menos Jasper lo heredo por ser el mayor y varón, el nunca le gusto de hecho nunca lo utiliza, solo cuando es realmente necesario, en el pasado algunas mujeres advenedizas intentaron acercarse a el para bueno casarse y ser duquesas les interesaba solo la fortuna, y mi hermano se llevo grandes decepciones, cuando vino aquí y te conoció a ti le dio miedo, quería que lo quisieras solo por lo que es, y ahora que aceptaste casarte seguramente le da pavor que lo dejes!"_

"_Pero porque no me tuvo la confianza suficiente para decírmelo?"_

"_Eso deberías hablarlo con el, pero estoy segura que falta de confianza y amor no es, el te ama y se que teme perderte!"_

"_Amo a Jasper mas que a mi vida pero no soporto la desconfianza ni la mentira Rosalie!"_

"_Por favor Alice habla con Jasper ustedes dos se aman y deben casarse por ese amor que se tienen, habla con el!" _dijo Bella a su confundida amiga.

"_Lo haré en cuanto llegue lo haré! Rosalie si nos disculpas te dejamos sola para que te refresques!" _

Alice y Bella bajaron, Alice estaba tan molesta que se encerró en su habitación, cuando Edward, Jasper y Emmett llegaron se dieron un baño y bajaron a esperar a las chicas.

Alice y Bella pasaron a avisarle a Rosalie que todo estaba listo para la cena, las 3 bajaron juntas las escaleras, cuando Jasper vio a su hermana corrió a abrazarla.

"_Rose!! Hermanita como te extrañe!"_

"_Jasper!!" _al oído Rosalie le dijo a Jasper _"Hermanito creo que hable de mas con Alice, lo siento!" _

Jasper levanto la vista para ver a una Alice aun en las escaleras muy molesta.

"_Que le dijiste Rose?"_

"_Jasper ya no acapares a Rose yo también quiero abrazarla!" _dijo Edward arrancando de los brazos de Jasper a Rosalie, mientras Bella miraba un poco celosa desde las escaleras.

"_Conde de Masen!"_

"_Rose quieres hacerme enojar o porque tu comentario!"_

"_Después de tanto años de aguantar tus burlas era necesario que llevara a cabo mi revancha no crees?"_

"_Solo te lo perdono porque al igual que tu hermano te extrañe mucho!"_

En ese momento paso Emmett estaba detrás de Edward y Jasper viendo con una dulce mirada a Rosalie, era como si estuviera viendo el cielo por primera vez, Rosalie era un ángel a los ojos de Emmett, cuando ella lo vio se sonrojo y le sonrío, Emmett le parecía el joven mejor parecido que había visto en su vida y sus hermosos ojos azules la tenían perdida, al parecer todos se percataron de eso porque Jasper interrumpió su pequeño pero intenso intercambio de miradas.

"_Rosalie permíteme presentarte a Emmett Swan, el hermano de Isabella!"_

"_Es un placer conocerla Rosalie, es usted mucho mas hermosa de lo que me habían dicho!"_

"_Gracias Emmett, muchas gracias!"_

"_Me permite escoltarla al comedor?"_

"_Claro!"_

Emmett escolto a Rosalie al comedor mientras Edward le ofrecía su brazo a Bella para lo mismo, pero Alice seguía plantada en las escaleras aun viendo con una mirada asesina a Jasper.

"_Tenemos que hablar Jasper!"_

"_Porque no pasamos al despacho de Edward, no te molesta verdad?" _dijo dirigiéndose a Edward quien solo asintió, Jasper trato de tomar la mano de Alice pero esta lo ignoro y entraron juntos al despacho de Edward.

"_Que le pasa a Alice? A caso no le cayo bien Rosalie?"_

"_No para nada en absoluto Rosalie es encantadora, lo que pasa es que Alice se acaba de enterar de que Jasper es Duque!"_

"_Oh! Es eso?"_

"_Obviamente tu lo sabias verdad?"_

"_Así es pero no me correspondía a mi decir nada, y dime esta muy molesta?"_

"_Alice es de las personas mas buenas que conozco pero odia la mentira y la desconfianza y se siente herida!"_

"_Jasper solo lo hizo por el temor a perderla, a veces ocultamos cosas por amor, por miedo a perder al ser amado!"_

"_Por eso me ocultaste que pagaste la deuda de mis padres?"_

"_Primero responde a una pregunta, cuando te enteraste tu que pague las deudas antes o después de la boda!" _

"_El día de la boda después de la ceremonia poco antes de que subieras a mi recamara a reclamarme lo de Jacob! Ahora responde tu a la mía porque me lo ocultaste?"_

"_Porque no quería que te sintieras obligada a casarte conmigo porque había pagado las deudas de tu familia! Porque no quería que te enteraras de la atrocidad que tus padres habían hecho al ofrecerte a ti en lugar del pago de sus deudas! Porque si yo no aceptaba alguien mas lo haría y no podría soportar perderte! Por amor Bella por amor!"_

"_Me dolió mucho Edward mucho cuando escuche a mis padres hablando de mi como una mercancía donde tu habías sido el comprador me dolió y te odie en ese momento, te odie y salí corriendo y ahí me encontré con Jacob y…"_

"_Ibas a huir con el?"_

"_Estaba llena de coraje de dolor… pero ya te dije que no volveré a huir te prometí fidelidad…."_

"_Te libero de ese juramento!"_

"_Que?"_

"_Si ese juramento es lo único que te une a mi, te libero, podemos anular el matrimonio y te regresare la libertad!"_

"_Edward…" _Bella bajo la cabeza se sentía confundida, pero sabia una cosa no quería irse _"tu quieres que me vaya Edward?"_

"_No, pero no se trata de mi, sino de ti, de lo que tu quieras y te amo tanto que soy capaz de renunciar a ti?"_

"_Edward no quiero que me ames tanto como para renunciar a mi… quiero que me ames tanto como para luchar por mi, para conquistarme y hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione!" _

La confesión de Bella lo tomo por sorpresa pero Edward se acerco a ella le tomo las manos y las beso, levanto su rostro y lo puso a la altura del suyo.

"_Si eso es lo que quieres Bella, eso es lo que haré! Y ahora dime debemos esperar que ocurra un asesinato en mi despacho?"_

Bella sonrío dejando deslumbrado a Edward con su sonrisa.

"_No lo creo Alice es un ángel y se que lo perdonara, pero eso si lo amenazara con una muerte lenta y dolorosa si vuelve a ocultarle algo!"_

"_Y con justa razón Bella! Ahora que te parece si vamos al comedor!"_

Mientras Bella y Edward se dirigían al comedor en el despacho Alice le estaba diciendo sus verdades a Jasper.

"_Se puede saber porque me ocultaste que eres un Duque! Un duque Jasper! Que pensabas? Que era una trepadora interesada que solo me estaba casando contigo por tu dinero? O era una especie de prueba? Dime la pase?"_

"_Alice, Alice tranquila por favor mi amor! déjame explicarte!"_

"_Espero que tu explicación sea buena!"_

"_Perdóname!"_

"_Eso es todo?"_

"_Alice yo… no te oculte la verdad porque desconfiara de ti, cuando vine aquí no esperaba enamorarme, no venia a buscar esposa, pero se dio y me enamore de ti al instante que mis ojos te vieron, y todo se dio tan rápido, mi titulo es algo que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo… y después me dio miedo que todo eso te pareciera demasiado y te alejaras de mi, te amo Alice y no lo soportaría si me dejaras!"_

"_No te parece que debía saberlo de tus labios y no de los de tu hermana?"_

"_Tienes razón soy un miserable, pero mi única y pobre justificación es que te amo demasiado Alice!"_

"_Yo también te amo Jasper y solo por eso pasare por alto esto, pero te advierto que si me vuelves a ocultar algo sea lo que sea vas a conocer mi furia Jasper!"_

"_Eso quiere decir que si te vas a casar conmigo!"_

"_Claro que si tonto, o que pretendías deshacerte de mi así de fácil?"_

"_Jamás querré deshacerme de ti Alice jamás!"_

Jasper beso a Alice en los labios un dulce beso, todo había quedado perdonado y olvidado, pero había una boda que llevar a cabo.

**Al fin se conocieron Rose y Emmett! Y Alice conoce la verdad de Jasper! Ah y Edward y Bella comenzaran a conquistarse! Yuju!! Pero no cantemos victoria recordemos que aun existe Jacob y Tanya!**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

La boda de Alice y Jasper había sido hermosa, fue lindísimo escucharlos decir sus votos, Bella sentía envidia porque su mejor amiga se había casado tan enamorada, pero estaba feliz por ella, ahora mismo estaban bailando su primer baile como marido y mujer.

Mientras ellos bailaban Edward y Bella los miraban con tanto cariño, Edward vio la cara de su esposa, habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos desde que decidieron que lucharían por su matrimonio.

"_Estas feliz Bella?"_

"_Si me da tanta felicidad ver a Alice casarse, con el hombre que ama!"_

"_Lo se Jasper luce mas feliz que nunca, jamás lo había visto así!"_

Jasper le había ofrecido trabajo a Emmett con el, lo que ahora necesitaba era que llevara alguno negocios suyos en Europa, para poder mudarse tranquilo con Alice a Estados Unidos, Emmett acepto mas que nada porque se había enamorado de Rosalie y deseaba reunir dinero para pedirla en matrimonio.

Después de la noche de bodas que pasarían en la nueva casa de Alice y Jasper partirían al día siguiente en barco a Francia, Jasper debía presentar a su esposa con algunas personas importantes en Europa, se irían por un par de meses para regresar a vivir definitivamente a Estados Unidos.

Alice estaba muy nerviosa por su noche de bodas, a Bella le hubiera gustado consolarla pero ya que ella un no tenia su noche de bodas no podía hacer nada, solo le dijo que confiara en Jasper y disfrutara de su amor.

Al día siguiente Bella y Edward los acompañaron al puerto donde saldría su barco, la despedida fue muy emotiva Bella de nuevo se quedaría sin Alice pero confiaba en que solo seria por un tiempo.

Cuando Bella y Edward llegaron a su casa se encontraron con una sorpresa que cambiaria todo, Edward llevaba a Bella tomada del brazo y sonreían juntos, Ángela les anuncio que el nuevo administrador lo esperaba en la sala.

"_Buenas tardes es usted el Sr. Smith verdad?"_

"_Así es son Tomas Smith su nuevo administrador Conde Masen!" _cuando Bella vio su rostro se sorprendió era Jacob, así que Bella se desmayo de la impresión.

"_Isabella, Bella mi amor" _Edward tomo en sus brazos a Bella y la llevo a su habitación arriba.

"_Permítame un momento Sr. Smith debo atender a mi esposa!"_

Edward muy preocupado por Bella le dio a oler sales y ella despertó.

"_Bella te encuentras bien?"_

"_Si yo solo, creo que el viaje me canso, solo… con un poco de reposo se me quitara!"_

"_Mandare que te traigan un te, mientras bajare con el nuevo administrador, pero subiré a verte en un rato mas!"_

Cuando Edward bajo Isabella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente que hacia Jacob en su casa y haciéndose pasar por administrador, tenia que hablar con el, pero no se le ocurría nada para estar a solas con el.

Pero una idea vino a ella bajo tomo su rosario. Edward aun se encontraba con Jacob en la sala cuando Bella bajo.

"_Bella te sientes mejor?"_

"_Si Edward gracias voy a la capilla un momento!"_

"_Déjame presentarte a Tomas Smith nuestro nuevo administrador, Tomas le presento a Isabella Cullen mi esposa!"_

"_Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen!"_

Bella únicamente asintió, y se dirigió a la capilla. Jacob le dijo a Edward que estaba un poco cansado y Edward le pidió a Ángela que le mostrara su habitación que estaba afuera de la casa en una pequeña casita donde dormía la servidumbre. Jacob espero que Ángela se retirara y fue a la capilla. Vio que Bella estaba cerca del altar y se acerco a ella.

"_Jacob que haces aquí?"_

"_Vine por ti Isabella, me entere donde vivías y he venido por ti!"_

"_Jacob estas loco? Porque te hiciste pasar por el administrador!"_

"_Es una historia muy larga solo te diré que he venido por ti!"_

"_Jacob yo no voy a irme no puedo abandonar a mi marido!"_

"_Pero Isabella, a caso ya no me amas?"_

"_Jacob yo… estoy casada… y no lo voy a abandonar!"_

"_Isabella dime que ya no me amas y me iré!"_

"_Jacob…"_

"_No puedes verdad aun me amas!"_

"_Vete si mi marido se entera es capaz de matarte vete vete!"_

Jacob no se fue y pasaron los días, cada uno que pasaba Bella estaba con una angustia enorme, además que tenia los ojos encima de Tanya y Jessica que comenzaban a sospechar que algo pasaba entre ella y el administrador el insistía en llevársela y ella se negaba.

Pasaron un par de meses desde Europa les había llegado la noticia que Alice estaba encinta y que pronto regresarían a los Estados Unidos pues deseaban que su hijo naciera ahí.

Jacob se había dado cuento que Edward era un buen hombre y aunque deseaba odiarlo con toda su alma por ser el marido de Isabella se había dado cuenta que el la adoraba tanto como el.

Una tarde Edward había llevado a Isabella al puerto, y Jacob los había acompañado pues tenían que recoger una mercancía que venia de Europa para Edward. En el camino de regreso unos maleantes intentaron asaltarlos. Se oyeron disparos y Edward se asomo por el carruaje. Uno de los ladrones alcanzo a ver a Isabella e intento sacarla del carruaje Edward la defendió y este le disparo cerca del corazón.

"_Edward!!" _Bella gritaba como loca mientras Jacob les disparo a los maleantes dejándolos heridos y huyeron rumbo a la casa de Edward, Bella lloraba histérica con Edward inconciente en sus brazos cuando entraron a la casa Jacob con la ayuda de los peones subieron a Edward a la recamara, los peones bajaron dejando solos a Bella y Jacob con Edward inconciente, Tanya entro hecha un mar de lagrimas al enterarse de que Edward estaba herido corrió y se abrazo a Edward.

"_Suelta a mi marido Tanya!"_

"_Déjeme por su culpa Edward esta así, usted no lo quiere… usted…" _pero Bella no la dejo terminar le lanzo una fuerte bofetada.

"_Dije que te alejaras de mi marido! Vete es mi marido aléjate de el!" _Bella sollozaba aun llena de sangre, cuando corrió a Tanya de la habitación se dirigió a Ángela que acababa de subir.

"_Ángela manda llamar a mis suegros, díganle lo que paso, ahora necesito agua hervida, trapos limpios, alcohol y… por favor hazlo rápido Ángela"_ Ángela se marcho rápidamente mientras Bella se acercaba a Edward y comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa, había olvidado por completo la presencia de Jacob en la habitación, hasta que este se dirigió a ella.

"_Isabella esta es la oportunidad perfecta, vámonos!"_

"_Estas loco? No puedo dejar a Edward así, está mal herido!"_

"_Pero es la única oportunidad que tendremos el no te permitirá irte nunca!"_

"_Yo no quiero irme!"_

"_Cuando llegaste me pediste que te dijera que ya no te amaba y ahora te lo digo, ya no te amo, amo a mi marido, amo a Edward y pretendo que viva para poder decírselo, ahora vete, vete de esta casa por favor!"_

Jacob se quedo pálido, hacia tiempo que sospechaba que ya la había perdido pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo, ahora al oírlo de sus labios debía aceptar que la había perdido para siempre.

"_Tomare mis cosas y me iré! Te deseo felicidad y que tu marido se recupere! De corazón!"_

Jacob se fue con el corazón destrozado pero Bella no tenia cabeza para preocuparse por el, Edward su Edward estaba muriendo y debía ayudarlo. Como pudo rompió con unas tijeras la ropa de Edward y con alcohol y agua hervida limpio la herida, no sabía mucho de medicina, pero sabía lo suficiente para no permitir que la herida se infectara. Sus suegros no tardaron mucho en llegar, revisaron a Edward y se dieron cuenta que la bala no había quedado dentro de Edward lo cual era bueno pero el aun seguía inconciente y con fiebre y mientras no despertara el peligro no había pasado, aunque insistieron en que Bella se fuera a dormir y que ellos lo cuidarían ella no acepto solo lo dejo un momento para cambiarse el vestido ensangrentado.

Edward estuvo delirando un par de días y solo llamaba a Bella entre murmullos y decía lo mucho que la amaba Bella ansiaba que despertara para poder decirle que ella también lo amaba.

Paso una semana en que Bella no se separo de Edward, una mañana ella se había quedado dormida junto a el recargada en uno de sus hombros abrazándolo, Edward al fin despertó y cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Bella sonrió.

"_Bella!"_

"_Edward, Edward al fin despertaste! Debo mandar avisar a Carlise y Esme!"_

"_Espera no te vayas de mi, dime cuanto tiempo ha pasado?"_

"_Una semana, estuviste inconciente una semana pero gracias a Dios ya despertaste!"_

"_Suenas preocupada en realidad te alegra que este bien?"_

"_Edward no es momento de discutir ahora! Ángela! Ángela! Avisa inmediatamente a mis suegros que Edward ha despertado! Y prepara un caldo de pollo para el señor!"_

Carlise y Esme revisaron a Edward, la fiebre al fin había cedido el estaba fuera de peligro, solo había que reposar por unas dos semanas mas y estaría como nuevo.

Bella lo cuido durante dos semanas, en el día le llevaba sus comidas hasta la cama y por la noche ella se iba a dormir a su recamara, hasta que Edward estuvo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse, aunque ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado, su herida estaba cerrada pero aun dolía un poco por dentro. Una noche Edward vio que Bella estaba un poco ojerosa debido al cansancio de cuidarlo día y noche.

"_Bella debes de parar de cuidarme día y noche! Ya estoy bien te lo prometo! Tu caerás enferma sino te cuidas!"_

"_Edward deja de quejarte además yo estoy perfectamente!" _Edward se levanto de la cama y acorralo a Bella quien iba a la cocina a dejar la bandeja de la cena.

"_Hace días que quiero decirte algo Bella!"_

"_Dime!"_

"_Bueno en realidad son dos cosas primero que nada agradecerte, Esme me dijo que de no haber sido por tus cuidados no estaría aquí ahorita, así que gracias!"_

"_No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo no hubiera permitido que te pasara nada, además tu arriesgaste tu vida por mi Edward, era lo menos que yo podía hacer!"_

"_Lo hiciste solo por eso, por agradecimiento?" _dijo Edward con voz triste, y bajo la cabeza.

"_No fue solo por eso Edward yo… no hubiera podido vivir sin ti… porque yo… yo… te amo Edward con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón!"_

Edward levanto la vista y se maravillo con esas palabras su esposa lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

"_Bella mi Bella me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!"_

Edward tomo a Bella por la cintura y la beso, el beso le pareció a Bella el más maravilloso que había recibido pues ahora estaba segura de sus sentimientos amaba a Edward con toda su alma y su corazón, el beso fue aumentando en su intensidad y Edward levanto a Bella entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

"_Edward estas loco bájame, te puedes lastimar!"_

"_En este momento lo único que me lastimaría es que tu no me desearas como yo te deseo a ti!"_

Aunque Bella sentía pena el amor y la pasión que Edward despertaba en ella la hacían totalmente feliz.

"_Eso jamás Edward jamás!"_

Bella permitió que Edward la llevara hasta la cama donde con la mayor delicadeza y romantisismo comenzó a desnudarla, beso a beso, recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de Bella, y con cuidado y amor le hizo el amor, Bella y Edward subieron al mismo cielo, pues se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma.

**La noche de amor al fin llego, pero todavía queda camino que recorrer y las verdaderas pruebas de amor que pasaran este par aun estan por llegar. Espero sus reviews mucho please! Besos bye!**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

La mañana siguiente llego, Bella despertó primero pues escucho ruidos en la habitación contigua su habitación, aun estaba desnuda así que solo se coloco un ligero camisón y abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, respiro tranquila al ver que era Ángela así que se le ocurrió una idea.

"_Ángela ven aquí no hagas ruido"_

"_Sra. Isabella" _era obvio que le sorprendía ver a Bella con el cabello suelto y el camisón y además saliendo de la habitación de Edward, para nadie en toda la casa era secreto que ellos no dormían juntos, pero Ángela era buena y sincera con Bella y se alegraba al verla feliz _"dígame que se le ofrece"_

"_Por favor prepara un desayuno completo para mi marido y para mi, trae café, huevos, jamón, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, después de eso prepara el baño con agua tibia y sales aromatizadas por favor, pero primero el desayuno lo mas rápido posible por favor Ángela" _el baño se encontraba compartido por la habitación de Edward y Bella así que Ángela podía prepararlo fácilmente desde la habitación de Bella sin interrumpirlos.

"_Claro que si Sra. Isabella inmediatamente"_

Ángela bajo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y comenzó a preparar todo rápidamente, Tanya y Jessica la miraban curiosamente hasta que al fin Tanya pregunto.

"_Se puede saber porque tanta prisa? Y porque traes esa sonrisita de tonta?"_

"_Pues… porque la Sra. Isabella y su marido ya duermen juntos"_

"_Eso no es verdad sabes muy bien que ellos no… duermen juntos ella siempre pasa la noche en su casa"_

"_así solía ser pero acabo de subir a la recamara de la Sra. Isabella a prepararle su baño como todas las mañanas pero su recamara estaba vacía"_

"_Eso no quiere decir nada, quizás se levanto temprano" _dijo mordazmente Jessica quien siempre buscaba apoyar a Tanya.

"_Su cama estaba arreglada y además aun no les digo lo mejor, cuando venia bajando las escaleras la señora salio de la recamara del señor y… solo vestía un camisón y llevaba el cabello suelto, me pidió el desayuno para los dos y que les preparara el baño"_

Tanya salio disparada de la cocina con lagrimas en los ojos, y Jessica tras de ella a consolarla, mientras Ángela seguía preparando el desayuno.

"_A ver si así esta Tanya deja de insinuársele al señor el solo tiene ojos para mi señora Isabella" _

Ángela preparo el desayuno y se lo llevo a Bella, Edward aun seguía dormido, pero en cuanto se percato del olor a la comida comenzó a despertar. Bella se recostó junto a el y comenzó a besarlo en el rostro.

"_Mmm si así voy a despertar todos los días entonces estoy en el cielo, y con el ángel mas maravilloso a mi lado" _Bella como siempre se sonrojo cosa que a Edward le parecía deliciosamente sensual.

"_Buenos días amor"_

"_Sabes lo maravilloso que suenan esas palabras en tus labios mi amor?"_

"_Si suenan tan maravillosas como cuando salen de tus labios entonces tengo una ligera idea" _Bella sonrío maliciosamente mientras Edward la jalaba para besarla en los labios.

"_Realmente me parece que estoy viviendo un sueño y si es así no quiero despertar nunca Bella nunca"_

"_Edward no es un sueño te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón"_

"_Yo también amor, y anoche… anoche fue maravilloso hacerte el amor, hacerte mía, te amo Bella, te amo"_

"_Yo también" _

"_Sabes que ahora mismo te ves de lo mas hermosa"_

"_Edward pero si estoy hecha un desastre con el cabello suelto y el camisón" _el camisón de Bella estaba abierto un poco y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y gran parte de su muslo y su cabello suelto le daba un aire bastante sensual e inocente a Bella, y esto estaba despertando la pasión en Edward.

"_Estas preciosa, maravillosa, linda" _Edward se sentó y comenzó a besar a Bella en el cuello a Bella al mismo tiempo que con una mano tocaba su pierna y con la otra bajaba el camisón del cuello.

"_Edward se va a enfriar el desayuno"_

"_Ahora mismo no me importa mucho el desayuno"_

"_Pero a mi si, quiero que estés fuerte para mi, así que primero desayunas y después a la tina de baño"_

"_Acepto solo si eres tu la que me da el baño"_

"_Esa era la idea amor"_

Edward y Bella desayunaron y después Bella le dio un baño a Edward, pero la pasión les gano y terminaron de nuevo en la cama, ya pasaba de medio día y la parejita aun no salía de su habitación, el hambre estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y Bella le propuso a Edward salir de día de campo así que ella bajo a la cocina a ordenar que les prepararan una canasta con algunas cosas. Ahí se encontraban únicamente Tanya y Jessica. Tanya no estaba en calidad de sirvienta menos desde que Jacob se había ido había vuelto a su antigua labor de administradora, pero aun así tenia que obedecer a Bella.

"_Buenas tardes" _anuncio Bella al entrar a la cocina.

"_Buenas tardes señora" _respondió únicamente Jessica, Tanya aun se comportaba altanera, pero Bella estaba tan feliz que no le importaba Tanya ni lo que pensara.

"_Jessica por favor prepárame una canasta con pan, queso, vino, fruta y una manta mi marido y yo iremos de día de campo, cuando la tengas lista la llevas a la sala por favor"_

A los pocos minutos la canasta fue entregada, Edward y Bella pasaron un hermoso día en el campo, una vez mas se demostraron su amor, el amor que existían entre ellos eran inmenso pero había personas malas que querían separarlos y Tanya era una de ellas estaba decidida por todos los medios a separarlos, pero aun no encontraba la manera.

Paso todo un mes, solo faltaban unos días para la llegada de Alice y Jasper, ella ya tenia poco mas de 4 meses de embarazo Bella estaba ansiosa de ver a su amiga, una tarde mientras sus suegros los visitaban para comer Bella perdió el conocimiento y fue llevada inmediatamente a su recamara, como Edward estaba tan nervioso Carlise le pidió que bajara a la sala con Esme y se tranquilizara un poco el revisaría a su esposa. Bella despertó y Carlise comenzó a revisarla.

"_Dime Bella estas comiendo bien?"_

"_Si Carlise en serio, aunque últimamente la comida no me cae del todo bien la he devuelto en un par de ocasiones"_

"_Mmm y dime has tenido mareos también?"_

"_Si algunos"_

"_Dime Bella cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste tu periodo?"_

"_A caso piensa que…"_

"_Pues por todos los síntomas yo diría que si… estas esperando un hijo Bella, felicidades"_

Bella abrazo fuertemente a su suegro a quien había llegado a tomarle un gran cariño y lo veía como una figura paterna.

"_Le diré a mi hijo que suba para que tu le des la noticia"_

"_Si gracias Carlise"_

Bella espero impacientemente a Edward quien subió las escaleras rápidamente estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por Bella ahora que la tenia lo que menos quería era que se enfermara o algo así.

"_Mi amor estas bien? Me asustaste mucho, Carlise me dijo que subiera contigo de inmediato, dime pasa algo?"_

"_Tranquilo amor" _Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Edward estaba hincado frente a ella con las manos en su cintura.

"_Pero Bella te desvaneciste de la nada eso no es bueno, recuerda que soy medico"_

"_Lo se, pero déjame decirte lo que tengo no es ninguna enfermedad Edward" _Bella tomo las manos de Edward y las coloco sobre su vientre _"Edward vamos a ser padres estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"_

"_Un hijo? Un hijo? Bella! Bella! Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!" _dijo Edward gritando, abrazo a Bella, la levanto y le dio vueltas en el aire, después reacciono la puso en el piso.

"_Perdón mi amor, tengo que cuidarte mucho, desde ahora cero esfuerzos, mi amor te amo, te amo, un bebe, un bebe!" _Edward besaba el vientre de Bella y luego la besaba a ella, entonces recordó que sus padres estaban abajo y que debía bajar a decirles la noticia, Bella lo acompaño y Edward corrió a bajar las escaleras gritando.

"_Carlise, Esme voy a ser papa! Van a ser abuelos" _los abrazos no se hicieron esperar ni las felicitaciones.

Bella estaba radiante de felicidad y Edward no cabía en si mismo, se la pasaba diciendo que quería que fuera una niña y que fuera igualita a Bella y ella pedía un niño igualito a el, Edward quería llamarla Elizabeth como su fallecida madre, los dos estaban tan felices haciendo planes, esperando la llegada de su hijo con amor.

**Que tal con la cara que habrán puesto Tanya y Jessica cuando se enteraron que pasaron la noche juntos? Genial no? Bueno Bella esta embarazada, al igual que Alice que lindo no? Pero ahora viene lo bueno… recuerden Tanya! Bueno besos y abrazos espero mil reviews jiji.**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Solo un par de días habían pasado desde que recibieron la noticia del embarazo de Bella, aunque no habían podido avisar a Jasper y Alice pues ya venían en camino y no había manera de contactarlos, Bella le escribió una carta a Emmett dándole la noticia que seria tío, Emmett se había quedado en Europa atendiendo los negocios de Jasper, nadie lo sabia aun pero Emmett y Rosalie se habían enamorado y el ahora estaba ahorrando para poder comprar una casa en Estados Unidos y así poder pedir formalmente la mano de Rosalie a Jasper, no deseaba que pensaran que se quería aprovechar de Rosalie por su dinero.

Por otro lado Bella decidió no avisarle nada a sus padres, pues aun seguía molesta con ellos, habían intentado contactarla en varias ocasiones pero solo para pedirles dinero ella le prohibió a Edward ayudarlos de ninguna manera.

Cuando Tanya se entero de que Bella estaba embarazada se enfureció, creyó que todo estaba perdido con Edward, pero aun no se daba por vencida, sabia que algo raro había ocurrido entre Bella y el administrador y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Una tarde pocos días antes de la llegada de Alice y Jasper, Bella y Edward salieron a hacer unas compras a la ciudad, y Tanya aprovecho para entrar a la recamara que antiguamente ocupaba Bella y buscar entre sus cosas.

Recorrió todos los cajones y en uno de ellos hasta la parte de atrás encontró una caja envuelta en varios pañuelos gruesos, cuando abrió la caja una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro.

"_Sabia que era una zorra, lo sabia y esta es la prueba para hundirla"_

Tanya había encontrado la vieja caja de recuerdos de Bella, una caja que había empacado cuando iba a huir con Jacob y que desde que llego a esa casa no había vuelto a ver, dentro estaban cartas de amor que Jacob le había enviado, algunas joyas valiosas, pero eso no era lo mas importante, sino una fotografía, una fotografía de Jacob con el uniforme militar, dedicada para Bella, y por supuesto que Tanya reconoció a Jacob en esa foto era el administrador Tomas Smith.

Ahora debía decidir como hacérsela llegar a Edward, se la daba personalmente o la dejaba donde el pudiera encontrarla? Se decidió por lo primero ella ayudaría a sembrar la duda, porque aunque Edward encontrara esa foto podría creerle a ella, así que Tanya se encargaría de sembrar una duda muy grande en el corazón de Edward la paternidad del bebe que su esposa esperaba, mentiría sobre como encontró la foto, diría que Jessica la encontró mientras limpiaba el cuarto de la señora, que estaba dentro de uno de los libros que Bella siempre leía y que cayo cuando Jessica lo movió para limpiar, era perfecto.

Espero a que llegaran, Bella subió a recostarse a su recamara y Edward entro a su despacho, Tanya se armo de valor y de veneno y toco la puerta.

"_Adelante"_

"_Buenas tardes señor Edward"_

"_Dime Tanya se te ofrece algo?"_

"_Señor… esto es muy penoso… pero debo mostrarle algo"_

"_Me asustas Tanya de que se trata es algo relacionado con los libros de la administración?"_

"_No señor no es nada de eso en realidad se trata de su esposa"_

"_De mi esposa que pasa con ella?"_

"_Señor Jessica estaba limpiando su habitación y bueno movió el libro favorito de la señora el libro se cayo y encontró esto" _Tanya le entrego la fotografía de Jacob a Edward.

Edward la observo y reconoció de inmediato a Jacob como Tomas el administrador, leyó la dedicatoria y se dio cuenta quien era en realidad, se lleno de ira de coraje.

"_Yo los vi un par de veces juntos, pero la señora me dijo que solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia… señor me da tanta pena… pero no podía permitir que le vieran la cara, que lo engañaran de esa manera y menos que trataran de imponerle un hijo que seguramente no es suyo"_

Estas ultimas palabras llegaron directo al corazón de Edward, salio disparado de su despacho y se dirigió a la cocina donde Jessica y Ángela preparaban la comida, tomo de los brazos a Jessica y comenzó a zarandearla.

"_Es verdad que encontraste esta fotografía en el libro de mi esposa"_

Jessica se había quedado fría, no sabia a que se refería, volteo a mirar a Tanya que estaba detrás de Edward quien le pidió que dijera que si con señas.

"_Te estoy preguntando algo Jessica"_

"_Si… señor yo la encontré en el libro de la señora"_

"_Maldita sea!! Maldita mil veces maldita!!"_

Edward subió furioso las escaleras mientras Tanya se quedaba disfrutando de su victoria en la cocina, le dio de patadas a la puerta de su recamara asustando a Bella que estaba recostada en la cama.

"_Que pasa Edward?"_

"_Como pudiste Bella? Como pudiste?" _Edward comenzó a zarandear a Bella por los brazos al punto de comenzar a lastimarla.

"_Edward me estas lastimando, que te pasa no entiendo"_

"_De esto estoy hablando Isabella" _le aventó la fotografía de Jacob en la cara, Bella se petrifico, pero no tenia nada que temer jamás le había faltado a Edward.

"_Donde la encontraste Edward?"_

"_Eso es lo de menos, es Jacob tu Jacob y vino aquí haciéndose pasar por administrador, me vieron la cara de estupido en mi propia casa!"_

"_Edward déjame explicarte no es lo que tu crees"_

"_Piensas que soy tan estupido como para creerte?"_

"_Pero Edward es la verdad yo jamás te he faltado y además espero un hijo tuyo"_

"_Ese hijo no es mío! Es de tu amante Jacob"_

"_Edward no digas eso" _Bella lloraba inconsolablemente se aferraba a los brazos de Edward quien con desprecio, ira y dolor la alejaba.

"_Digo solo la verdad me engañaste Isabella me engañaste! Lárgate de mi casa, lárgate!"_

Edward tomo a Bella y prácticamente se la llevo a rastras hasta abajo y la saco de la casa.

"_Vete, vete con tu amante que el se haga responsable de ti y de su hijo"_

"_Edward no!! Escúchame!! No sabes lo que dices!! Este hijo es tuyo!! Te lo juro por mi vida!!"_

Edward no escucho las suplicas de Bella y cerro la puerta por dentro echando el cerrojo. Tanya, Jessica y Ángela habían salido de la cocina al escuchar los gritos de Bella quien aun seguía golpeando la puerta gritándole a Edward que la escuchara.

"_A quien le habrá la puerta será despedido!"_

Edward subió a la habitación de Bella, tomo un baúl y comenzó a echar la ropa de Bella dentro, después bajo y volvió a abrir la puerta, Bella aun seguí ahí gritando y llorando.

"_Toma lárgate, no quiero verte! Si no te largas por tu propio pie haré que los peones te echen!"_

Bella seguía inconsolable, pero como no se movía de la puerta los peones salieron amenazantes a quitarla de la puerta bajo las ordenes de Edward, pero en el momento en que la iban a quitar por la puerta llego Ángela, cargando una bolsa con algunas pertenencias.

"_Dejen a la señora" _luego tomo a Bella que estaba tirada en el piso y la ayudo a levantarse _"señora venga conmigo, le hace daño ponerse así, piense en su hijo" _al decir esto Bella recapacito y pensó que Ángela tenia razón, se puso de pie y camino fuera de su casa. Llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad caminando.

"_Señora Isabella, traje un poco de dinero, con el podemos pagar un carruaje que nos lleve a casa de sus padres"_

"_Nos lleve?"_

"_Mi Señora Isabella yo no pienso dejarla sola usted esta embarazada y no debe andar sola viajando, si usted desea en cuanto la deje en un lugar seguro me marcho"_

"_No Ángela tu eres de las pocas personas que me han mostrado aprecio y cariño es solo que no se que hacer, a donde ir"_

"_podría esperar a la Sra. Alice y el Sr. Jasper"_

"_No lo se, no quiero seguir en este pueblo con con Edward así, no quiero mas humillaciones, no las merezco"_

"_Lo se, me di cuenta que le tendieron una trampa Tanya y Jessica"_

"_Fueron ellas?"_

"_así es Sra. Isabella"_

"_Ángela, vámonos de aquí, no tengo claro que voy a hacer pero por el momento vámonos al único lugar que conozco fuera de Washington, vámonos a Forks"_

Bella y Ángela tomaron un carruaje y se dirigieron a Forks, el viaje fue pesado para Bella, al llegar al pueblo se dio cuenta que no podía dirigirse a la casa de sus padres por lo que el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue la casa de Edward, así que le dijo a la servidumbre que su marido la había mandado por un tiempo al pueblo y se instalo en la casa.

Bella lloro y lloro su mundo se había derrumbado Edward la despreciaba a ella y a su hijo, pero aun tenia fuerzas no se dejaría humillar de nuevo porque tenia un razón porque vivir tenia a su hijo, lo único que ahora le quedaba de su amor con Edward.

**Maldita Tanya no? Pero eso pasa cuando las cosas se ocultan, nada bueno sale de eso y la verdad tarde o temprano sale a flote. Espero mucho reviews, muéstrenme su amor. Las quiero besos bye!**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Después de haber echado a Bella de la casa Edward se encerró en su despacho a beber y beber, sin comer un solo bocado, estaba desecho se sentía destrozado, cuando finalmente se decidió a salir del despacho le pidió a Tanya que le prepararan el baño y fue aquí cuando Tanya se aprovecho, entro a la habitación cuando Edward estaba en la tina de baño.

"_Tanya que haces aquí?"_

"_No diga nada, solo quiero consolarlo, se lo triste que esta y quiero hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que olvida a su mujer"_

Tanya comenzó a desvestirse y se metió en la tina con Edward, al principio el intento rechazarla pero termino sucumbiendo por dolor y por coraje.

En ese momento Edward decidió olvidar a Bella con Tanya haría todo lo posible, con tal de olvidar a Bella su traición y su amor, al cabo de los días llegaron Alice y Jasper, Tanya le había dado ordenes a Jessica para que no los dejara entrar pero Jasper no la tomo en cuenta.

"_Donde esta el señor Edward y la señora Isabella?" _pregunto Jasper muy molesto a Jessica que estaba muy nerviosa.

"_La señora Isabella ya no vive en esta casa"_

"_Que has dicho?" _dijo Alice con un vientre visiblemente abultado demasiado para un embarazo de solo 4 meses.

"_Lo que escucho señora el señor hecho a la señora porque descubrió que lo engaño"_

"_De que estas hablando?" _Alice se estaba exaltando demasiado, cosa que preocupo a Jasper, Alice se acerco a Jessica y la jalo del brazo _"Habla de que estas hablando?"_

"_Alice tranquilízate. Donde se encuentra el señor"_

"_El esta en su habitación pero no quiere ver a nadie"_

"_Pues a mi me va a recibir" _Jasper subió las escaleras dejando a Alice abajo, Jessica lo seguía tratando de impedir que entrara a la recamara de Edward pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella y Jasper abrió la puerta de par en par encontrando un espectáculo totalmente desagradable, ahí acostados en la cama desnudos se encontraban Edward y Tanya.

"_Edward? Que es esto"_

Edward se sentó tapándose con una sabana.

"_Te veo en mi despacho Jasper"_

Jasper bajo inmediatamente horrorizado por lo que había visto y se encontró con Alice que escucho los gritos.

"_Que pasa Jasper donde esta Bella?"_

"_Alice espérame en el carruaje"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Por favor amor hazme caso"_

Alice asintió nerviosa y salio al carruaje a esperar a su marido, Edward salio abrochándose una camisa con una actitud de total despreocupación.

"_Edward que ha pasado que significa lo que vi arriba, donde esta Bella me han dicho que la corriste que paso?"_

"_Isabella me engaño, jamás me amo! Descubrí que el hombre que llego a la hacienda haciéndose pasar por administrador era su amante, aquel militar!"_

"_Pero seguro te mintieron…"_

"_La única que mintió fue ella, y todavía intento hacer pasar ese hijo que lleva en sus entrañas como mío"_

"_Un hijo Bella espera un hijo y tu la echaste de la casa?"_

"_Te he dicho que la descubrí engañándome"_

"_Pero no entiendo como la descubriste?"_

"_Por una fotografía del hombre que estuvo aquí, era el mismo el amante de ella"_

"_Pero tu no la viste con el? Le pediste una explicación"_

"_No era necesario todo lo que sale de su boca son mentiras"_

"_Estas loco Edward, como pudiste haberla echado por una fotografía y sin escuchar una explicación"_

"_No estoy loco, ya no lo estuve al creer en ella pero ella es deshonesta siempre lo fue"_

"_Edward"_

"_Deberías cuidarte de Alice, seguramente es igual a Bella, quizás hasta ese hijo que espera no es tuyo, quizás es de Emmett, quizás por eso se fue a Europa…." _Pero Edward no pudo terminar la frase porque Jasper le dio un puñetazo.

"_No vuelvas a hablar mal de mi mujer Edward no te lo permito"_

"_Jasper… disculpa… pero…"_

"_Pero nada Edward me voy de aquí espero que recapacites porque lo que has hecho es la peor estupidez de tu vida, ahora mismo me voy a buscar a Bella y ruégale a Dios que se encuentre bien!"_

Jasper salio a encontrarse con Alice quien estaba platicando con uno de los peones y lo había hecho que le dijera todo lo que había pasado, ahora mismo Alice estaba desesperada por su amiga, además que cuando Jasper le explico lo que había pasado con Edward Alice quería subir a matarlo con sus propias manos.

"_tranquilízate Alice o te va a hacer daño, ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, te propongo algo, te llevo a la casa para que descanses y yo buscare a Bella en la ciudad, pero quiero que tu descanses y te tranquilizas"_

"_Jasper es que… Bella esta allá afuera sola… embarazada… no puedo tranquilizarme"_

"_Tendrás que hacerlo por nuestro hijo amor"_

Jasper dejo a Alice instalada en su casa y fue al centro de la ciudad a buscar a Bella se le ocurrió preguntar en la estación de los carruajes y ahí le dijeron que dos mujeres con la descripción de Bella y Ángela habían pedido ser llevadas a Forks, Jasper inmediatamente le dio la noticia a Alice y se prepararon para hacer el viaje al día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron a Forks preguntaron al chofer del carruaje que aun se encontraba en el pueblo donde había dejado a Bella y se sorprendieron al escuchar que la había dejado en la casa que Edward tenía en Forks, así que se dirigieron directamente a buscarla.

Los viejos sirvientes que atendían la casa salieron a recibirlos, Alice pregunto por Bella y le dijeron que la señora se encontraba en su recamara, entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Ángela.

"_Sra. Alice. Gracias a Dios que esta usted aquí. Mi Sra. Isabella esta muy mal, muy triste lleva varios días que apenas y prueba bocado"_

"_Llévame con ella Ángela" _Ángela hizo lo que Alice le pidió y fue hasta donde Bella que estaba recostada en su casa pálida y ojerosa.

"_Bella amiga"_

"_Alice" _Bella se derrumbo de nuevo en los brazos de su amiga, lloro y lloro inconsolable le platico su desgracia y Alice le dijo que ya sabía.

"_Alice que voy a hacer Edward me desprecia. Me corrió de la casa y… nuestro hijo… dice que no es suyo"_

"_Edward es un estupido. Lo es lo siento Bella tienes que saberlo, es un imbecil, que se deja manipular, y tu no puedes dejarte vencer… llevas un hijo en tu vientre amiga… una vida… no vas a dejarte vencer por nadie… tarde o temprano Edward se dará cuenta que nunca lo engañaste… pero ahora tu no te vas a dejar vencer vas a salir adelante por ese hijo y por mi, por Emmett por Jasper, nosotros te amamos, eres parte de nuestra familia"_

"_Alice es que me duele tanto… pero tanto… lo amo como a nadie en mi vida… y no tenerlo… recordar sus palabras… su odio su desprecio"_

"_Bella no tengo ni idea de lo que debes estar sintiendo en este momento, pero de lo que si tengo idea es del hecho de que llevas una vida dentro de ti, que depende solo de ti, y ese bebe te necesita sana, completa, fuerte, no te debes dejar caer hazlo por el, por ese bebe"_

Bella suspiro al fin las palabras que necesitaba oír su bebe dependía de ella y ella no podía dejarlo morir, no lo despreciaría, y aunque no contara con Edward lo sacaría adelante por ella misma.

"_Tienes razón Alice voy a ser fuerte por mi hijo"_

"_Al fin. Ángela! Ángela!" _Ángela subió a la recamara seguida de Jasper _"por favor Ángela prepárale a la señora un caldo de pollo con muchas verduras necesita reponerse por todos estos días que apenas ha comido"_

"_Señora Alice pero… no tenemos muchas cosas en la despensa y bueno… no tenemos dinero ya…" _Bella se sonrojo, jamás le había gustado provocar lastima en la gente, pero en ese momento Jasper hablo.

"_Toma Ángela, compra todo lo necesario para la comida que te encargo mi esposa, y llenas la despensa con todo lo que necesiten"_

"_Jasper…" _

"_Bella no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, eres parte de nuestra familia, mi esposa y yo te consideramos así, te queremos y vamos a ayudarte entendiste?"_

"_Te pagare hasta el ultimo centavo Jasper"_

"_No te lo estoy cobrando Bella"_

"_Lo se pero saldré adelante por mi misma"_

A partir de ese momento Bella tomo fuerzas, Alice y Jasper se habían mudado a la vieja casa de Alice, que ahora lucia totalmente remodelada gracias a Jasper quien había viajado varias veces a casa de Edward lo trataba de persuadir de darle noticias de Bella pero el seguía terco en no querer saber nada de ella, sumándole el hecho que ahora Tanya era su amante oficial la tenia instalada en la casa como dueña y señora, le compraba ropa, joyas, pero en el fondo no había dejado de amar a su Isabella.

habían pasado ya 4 meses desde que Bella y Edward se habían separado, los padres de ella se habían enterado que estaba en el pueblo pero se negaban a verla ya que Bella para salir adelante lavaba y planchaba ajeno, Alice y Jasper habían tratado de persuadirla pero ella se negaba terminantemente, ellos sin que ella lo supieran la ayudaban pagándole a los peones para que no se fueran y le pagaban a la servidumbre que aseguraba que se quedaban con ella por lealtad, Ángela la ayudaba en todo lo que podía sin exigir nada a cambio quería a Bella como a una hermana y ella le correspondía.

Alice se encontraba en su octavo mes de embarazo según sus cuentas, pero estaba tan gorda que no podía ni moverse, a Bella apenas comenzaba a notársele el embarazo, se veía hermosa con su pequeño vientre abultado, en esos días Jasper había hecho su ultimo viaje antes del parto de Alice el doctor les había dicho que en mínimo 3 semanas mas seria el momento así que el decidió viajar a ver unos negocios que tenia en la ciudad y como siempre insistiría con Edward.

Una noche Alice estaba acostada en su cama cuando se le rompió la fuente.

"_María, María ven rápido!" _Alice estaba alarmada pues aun no era tiempo de que naciera su hijo.

"_Señora Alice rompió aguas!" _dijo María alarmada.

"_María ve a buscar a la Sra. Isabella y al Dr. Jones, rápido"_

María hizo lo que se le pidió pero el Dr. James estaba en otro pueblo atendiendo a unos heridos en un accidente, así que Bella y Ángela ayudaría a traer al mundo al hijo de Alice.

"_Bella, Dios Mio que vamos a hacer sin el doctor"_

"_Alice tranquila, respira hondo Ángela y yo te ayudaremos"_

"_Pero Bella tu no eres medico ni partera"_

"_Lo se pero todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro. María hierve agua, trae mandas limpias y alcohol rápido. Ángela ayúdame a acomodar a Alice"_

Entre las 3 hicieron todo pero Bella era la que dirigía y gracias a ella Alice no perdió la cabeza, el momento llego Alice estaba pujando bajo las instrucciones de Bella y en ese momento se vio una cabecita.

"_Alice, sigue ya veo la cabeza, Alice puja, puja!" _Alice dio un pujido fuerte y el cuerpecito de su bebe salio, Bella lo tomo con una manta limpia, y con una esponja tibia comenzó a limpiar al bebe, lo enredo en una cobijita y se lo entrego a Alice.

"_Es un niño Alice"_

"_Es hermoso" _El bebe tenia el cabello obscuro como Alice pero cuando abrió los ojos estos eran de un hermoso azul claro como los de Jasper, Alice besaba a su hermoso recién nacido cuando una punzada en el vientre la hizo gritar de dolor.

"_María toma al bebe. Que te pasa Alice?"_

"_Siento como una contracción Bella" _En ese momento Bella miro entre las piernas de Alice y lo que vio no lo podía creer.

"_Alice. No vas a creerlo. Veo otra cabeza. Lo que sientes es otra contracción otro bebe viene en camino, rápido Alice puja, puja"_

Alice quien ya estaba muy cansada, comenzó a pujar de nuevo, pero no podía, estaba muy débil.

"_Bella, no puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas"_

"_Alice por favor tienes que hacer un esfuerzo"_

"_No puedo" _Alice estaba prácticamente desmayada, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, comenzó a presionar el vientre de Alice como ayudando a que el bebe saliera y pronto comenzó a ver los hombros del siguiente bebe y con cuidado lo jalo fuera de Alice, el bebe comenzó a llorar, señal de que estaba sano, Bella hizo lo mismo que con el primero, Alice estaba reaccionando gracias a las sales que Ángela le estaba dando a oler.

"_Alice es una niña, gemelos Alice tuviste gemelos"_

Alice sonrío y abrazo a su bebita quien al igual que su hermanito mayor tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules una perfecta mezcla entre sus padres.

Bella mando un recado urgente a Jasper, le pidió al peón que viajara a caballo sin carruaje y que solo parara para lo necesario, era urgente que Jasper se enterara de la noticia, aunque había dejado de lado que habían sido gemelos.

El peón tardo menos de 1 día en llegar con Jasper quien se encontraba en su casa acompañado por Edward, en cuanto escucharon la noticia Jasper le pidió a Edward que lo acompañara y el aunque se resistió al principio acudió pues como aun no llegaba el doctor deseaba que revisara a Alice y a su hijo.

El viaje de regreso fue igual de rápido, Bella no había dejado a Alice sola ni un solo minuto y a pesar de que ella misma estaba cansada no decía nada, cuando Jasper llego el y Edward subieron de inmediato a la recamara y ambos se llevaron una sorpresa.

"_Jasper mi amor, que rápido llegaste" _en ese momento Alice cargaba al bebe varón y Bella estaba dándole un baño a la niña.

"_El es nuestro pequeño"_

"_Oh Alice es hermoso, tiene tu cabello y mis ojos" _Alice no se había percatado de la presencia de Edward en la puerta quien los miraba con envidia, pero al siguiente instante Bella entro a la habitación con la pequeña en brazos y Edward casi se desmaya sin contar con Jasper que no podía creer que Bella estuviera cargando otro bebe.

"_Alice ya le di el baño a esta pequeña, ahora si puedes alimentarla"_

"_Pequeña? Dos Alice? Gemelos?" _eran las palabras que apenas y salían de la boca de Jasper, Bella se tenso al ver a Edward quien hizo lo mismo todos congelados menos los felices padres.

"_Si Jasper amor, gemelos como tu y Rosalie, casi me da un infarto cuando la pequeña iba a nacer, sino hubiera sido por Bella no estaríamos vivos ni yo ni ella, prácticamente ella la saco, yo ya no tenia fuerzas para pujar"_

"_Bella te estaré agradecido toda mi vida, hubiera muerto si algo les hubiera pasado, gracias"_

"_No tienes que agradecerme amo a Alice como mi hermana y jamás permitiría que le pase nada, si me permites me retiro, regreso mas tarde Alice"_

Bella se despidió dejando a Alice con Jasper y Edward, muy a pesar de Alice, Edward la reviso y después de asegurarse que estaba bien, se regreso a la ciudad perturbado por haber visto a Bella, así embarazada.

**Gemelitos, era de esperarse no? Pero ahora veremos que pasara con el bebe de Bella como saldrá todo! Que hará Edward cuando nazca, seguirá con Tanya, regresara Jacob a la escena? Estén pendientes y ya sabes muéstrenme su amor en los reviews. Besos y abrazos bye!**


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Después de que Bella vio a Edward decidió que no podía permitirse deprimirse de nuevo, así que siguió con sus actividades de siempre su embarazo avanzaba sin contratiempos, a pesar de que Bella únicamente descansaba por las noches, pero Ángela le ayudaba demasiado, ella básicamente planchaba y lavaba, últimamente no le permitía a Bella que hiciera nada y aunque Bella no lo sabia estaba enterada de la ayuda que Jasper y Alice a escondidas le daban.

El momento del nacimiento seria de un momento a otro, finalmente un día por la mañana un domingo para ser exactos Bella rompió aguas, Jasper y Alice fueron inmediatamente a su casa, para mala suerte de Bella como lo había sido para Alice el medico estaba fuera del pueblo, era el único medico disponible en los alrededores, pero Alice y Ángela estaban dispuestas a ayudar, después de que Ángela observara como Bella trajo a los gemelos al mundo sabia que podría ayudar y Alice la apoyaría en todo como Bella hizo con ella.

Jasper estaba abajo en la sala, dando vueltas parecía el padre de las criaturas, después de todo le tenia mucho cariño a Bella, y al no haber estado en el parto de sus gemelos, este parto le traía mucha ilusión, tenia toda la fe puesta en que cuando Edward se enterara que su hijo había nacido se le ablandara el corazón.

Arriba Bella pujaba y pujaba, bajo las ordenes de Alice y Ángela.

"_Bella puja, tienes que hacerlo anda"_

"_Alice, como pudiste hacerlo dos veces? Ahhh"_

"_Ya ves amiga no fue algo que yo planeara, ahora puja, puja ya se ve la cabeza!"_

"_Ahhhh"_

Finalmente el bebe salio, Alice lo limpio y coloco sobre una manta.

"_Bella es… una niña y creo que es igualita a Edward"_

"_Déjame verla. Déjame ver a Elizabeth"_

"_Elizabeth no es ese el nombre de…"_

"_La madre de Edward si así es, el quería que se llamara así, se que no le debo nada pero me gusta el nombre"_

Elizabeth era idéntica a su padre cabello cobrizo y alborotado, ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y piel de porcelana, aunque había heredado las mejillas sonrosadas de su madre.

Cuando Jasper escucho el llanto de Elizabeth subió a la habitación.

"_Ya nació? Que fue?"_

"_Jasper cariño es una niña. Y para nuestra desgracia es igualita al idiota de Edward" _

Bella solo sonrío ante el comentario de Alice en este momento lagrimas de alegría y tristeza corrían por su rostro, alegría porque tenia en sus brazos a su hija, el ser mas hermoso y que mas amaba en el mundo y de tristeza porque el padre de su hija y el amor de su vida no se encontraba a su lado.

"_Bella cariño no llores lo siento, yo no quise decir eso… Elizabeth es hermosa…"_

"_Tranquila Alice no lloro por eso… estoy tan feliz de tenerla en mis brazos y tan triste de que Edward no este aquí!"_

"_Entrara en razón amiga, lo hará algún día"_

"_No lo se Alice ya ha pasado mucho tiempo"_

"_Creo que las dejare un rato solas, Elizabeth esta hermosa Bella, descansa"_

Jasper bajo al estudio de Edward y desde ahí le escribió una carta:

_Querido Edward:_

_Tu hija ha nacido, es una hermosa niña de cabellos cobrizos, piel de porcelana y ojos verde esmeralda, tu vivo retrato, su nombre es Elizabeth._

_Espero que esto te haga recapacitar y vengas a conocerla, ya es tiempo que aceptes que te equivocaste y que Bella jamás te engaño, ven antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Con Cariño tu amigo_

_Jasper Hale_

Al terminar de escribir la nota, la envío con un peón pidiendo que fuera entregada personalmente al Sr. Edward, el peón viajo hasta la ciudad con la encomienda de entregar la carta, cuando llego a la casa, Edward no se encontraba había salido con Tanya.

"_Traigo un mensaje urgente para el Sr. Edward de parte del Sr. Jasper" _dijo el peón a Jessica quien para mala suerte había sido quien abrió la puerta.

"_El Sr. Edward no se encuentra pero en cuanto llegue yo le entrego su mensaje, déjemelo a mi"_

"_Pero tengo ordenes de entregarlo personalmente"_

"_El Sr. Edward esta fuera de la ciudad y tardara un par de días en regresar, hagamos esto dile al Sr. Jasper que se lo entregaste personalmente para que no te reprenda, y toma esto como propina te parece?" _Jessica le entrego un par de monedas y el peón acepto encantado.

Jessica sospecho que se trataba de algo importante por eso mintió al peón al decir que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, solo habían salido de compras, cuando regresaron, le entrego a Tanya la carta quien cuando la leyó casi se desmaya del coraje.

"_así que ya nació esa pequeña bastarda"_

"_Tanya que no leíste no es una bastarda es idéntica al Sr. Edward eso quiere decir que si es su hija, en cuanto el señor se entere"_

"_No se enterara, no debe enterarse, estoy a punto de convencer a Edward que nos vayamos a vivir a otro país que vayamos a Europa, y en cuanto lo haga lo convenceré de que me embarace y cuando yo tenga su hijo varón se olvidara de esa bastarda"_

Tanya tenia un plan y debía llevarlo a cabo, primero tenia pensado decirle a Edward que visitaría a unos parientes lejanos pero en realidad iría con Bella necesitaba hacerla que odiara a Edward, le mentiría y le diría que el ya sabe que la niña nació y aun así no quiere verla.

Un mes exacto después del nacimiento de Elizabeth, Tanya decidió poner en práctica su plan, le dijo a Edward que iría con sus parientes y se fue junto con Jessica rumbo a Forks, unas horas después de su salida Edward recibió otro mensaje de Jasper esta vez solo decía:

_Edward:_

_No puedo creer lo cobarde que eres aun después de saber que ya eres padre no te dignas en venir, no puedo creer que seas tan poco hombre._

_Jasper_

A Edward le tomo por sorpresa la nota y después de pensarlo toda la noche salio rumbo a Forks a de una vez por todas ver a que se refería Jasper.

Tanya llego por la noche del día siguiente, como no conocía la ciudad ni sabia donde vivía Bella se le ocurrió llegar a la casa de Edward en Forks, llego y toco la campana los sirvientes le abrieron un poco extrañados porque se anuncio como la Sra. de Edward Cullen, como Bella escucho ruidos bajo de su recamara a la sala y se encontró con Tanya.

"_Que haces tu aquí?" _pregunto Tanya a Bella.

"_Esta es la casa de MI MARIDO, y aquí vivo, tienes algún problema con eso?"_

"_Claro que lo tengo Edward ya no es nada tuyo, el ahora es mío, escuchaste mío"_

"_Tu solo eres una cualquiera, su querida, mientras yo soy SU ESPOSA, bajo las leyes de Dios y de los hombres, así que lárgate de aquí"_

"_Tu no tienes derecho, voy a hacer que Edward te corra"_

"_Inténtalo y mientras eso suceda se vas de mi casa"_

Bella saco a empujones a Tanya y Jessica de la casa, pero se quedo preocupada que hacia en Forks, porque había llegado? Significaba eso que Edward estaba en camino? Apenas y pudo pegar los ojos durante el resto de la noche y en la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano para toparse con otra sorpresa.

Elizabeth estaba en su habitación y Bella bajo al comedor, estaba a punto de desayunar cuando alguien toco a la puerta, uno de los sirvientes fue a abrir, pero Bella lo siguió ya que se temía que fuera Tanya de nuevo, pero sorpresa, sorpresa no era Tanya.

"_Bella?"_

"_Edward? Que haces en Forks?"_

"_Que haces tu en mi casa?"_

"_Yo… no tenia a donde ir y… aun soy tu esposa, pero no te preocupes puedo dejar tu casa en cuanto te parezca" _dijo Bella firmemente.

"_Yo este… no tenia idea que vivieras aquí, pensé que vivías con tus padres"_

"_Y yo pensé que tu amante Tanya te había dicho, anoche me vino a visitar"_

"_Tanya estuvo aquí?"_

"_así es, y solo te digo Edward no estoy dispuesta a dejarme humillar ni por ti ni por tu amante"_

En ese momento se escucho el llanto de un bebe, Elizabeth desde el piso de arriba en su habitación solicitaba a gritos la leche de su madre. Edward se congelo cuando escucho el llanto del bebe. Bella se armo de valor y trato de actuar lo mas serena posible.

"_Si me disculpas voy a atender a mi hija" _Bella subió a la recamara y dejo a Edward plantado en el patio.

El no sabia que hacer así que salio de su propia casa, fue a la plaza del pueblo y se sentó en una banca, a pensar, pasado un rato vio pasar a Bella rumbo a la casa de Alice, iba a seguirla pero otro instinto lo inundo de repente, se dirigió directamente a su propia casa a conocer a esa bebe.

Camino y se encontró con Ángela, quien estaba en la habitación con la niña.

"_Sr. Cullen" _dijo Ángela asombrada de verlo en la habitación.

"_Ángela me permites estar a solas con la niña"_

"_Lo siento señor pero no puedo mi Sra. Isabella me confía a su hija y no puedo permitir que nadie se acerque a ella, ni siquiera usted su propio padre"_

"_Necesito conocerla Ángela, y siento lo que voy a hacer"_

Edward tomo del brazo a Ángela y la saco del cuarto encerrándose a solas con la niña, Ángela se desespero y corrió a buscar a Bella a casa de Alice.

Edward camino lentamente hasta la cuna de la niña, que estaba cubierta por mantas, al verla se sintió morir, morir de la vergüenza, del dolor, del coraje, pues era un estupido, la pequeña que lo veía con sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda era su vivo retrato, tenia el mismo cabello cobrizo rebelde, sus mismos ojos, el mismo tono de piel pero las mejillas rozadas de su madre. La pequeña lo miraba y Edward casi podía jurar que le sonreía, la tomo en sus brazos y beso su pequeña carita, y a ella parecía gustarle porque hacia ruiditos y no lloraba, el que lloraba era Edward, después de buen rato de abrazar y besar a su hija, llego Bella desesperada.

"_Dame a mi hija"_

"_Bella yo…" _Bella le arrebato a la niña y la tomo en brazos.

"_Bella soy un idiota, un imbecil, un..."_

"_Si Edward eres todo eso y mas, ahora que lo has dejado claro porque no te largas"_

"_Bella fui un imbecil, pero tu me mentiste y…"_

"_Si Edward te oculte algo porque tenia miedo a tu reacción y ese fue el gran error que cometí, ocultarte algo no mentirte, porque jamás te mentí respecto a mi amor, jamás te falte, jamás te engañe, sin embargo tu a la primera persona que te dice lo contrario le crees, no me dejas explicarte, dudas de la paternidad de tu propia hija, cuando tu sabes perfectamente que tu fuiste el primero, y el único hombre en mi vida"_

"_Lo se Bella me merezco tu odio, tu desprecio pero por favor perdóname"_

"_Perdonarte? Cuantas veces te rogué lo mismo, me arrastre ante tu puerta, te rogué, llore, suplique, estaba embarazada Edward por Dios y a ti no te importo" _para este momento las lagrimas ya se deslizaban por el rostro de Bella.

"_Bella tienes razón soy un imbecil… pero por favor perdóname…"_

"_Vete ya! Vete y déjame sola con mi hija, porque Elizabeth es mía y solo mía"_

Bella saco casi a empujones a Edward quien aun en shock se fue a la casa de Jasper, necesitaba de su amigo. Al llegar se encontró con Alice también quien no le haría las cosas demasiado fáciles.

"_Jasper soy un idiota debí haberte escuchado, la vi ella es igual a mi, es mi hija es mi hija, y yo yo me porte como un cobarde con ella, jamás me perdonara jamás" _dijo Edward entre sollozos.

"_Y que esperabas que te iba a perdonar así de fácil después de lo que la hiciste pasar?" _dijo Alice llena de coraje cargando a uno de sus gemelos.

"_Alice tranquila"_

"_No Edward debe saber por todo lo que ha pasado Bella. Sabias que apenas y tiene para comer? No acepta nuestra ayuda y tenemos que ayudarla a escondidas. Sabias que trabaja lavando y planchando ajeno? Sabias que ha sido victima de habladurías porque su marido no viene a verla y ella trabaja. Sabias que al principio casi se deja morir por tu estupidez? Lo sabias?"_

"_Alice yo… dime que hago? Que hago para que ella me perdone?"_

"_Puedes regresar el tiempo y hacer que todo lo que paso se borrara?"_

"_No, no puedo"_

"_Escúchame Bella es muy terca casi tanto como tu, así que tienes que hacer todo aunque ella no lo quiera, si vas a buscar su perdón debes hacerlo con firmeza"_

"_A que te refieres?"_

"_Primeramente terminas tu relación con la cualquiera de Tanya, escuchaste la terminas, no la vuelves a ver en tu vida. Después vas con Bella y aunque ella te dirá que no lo necesita le darás el nombre a tu hija, quien aun no es registrada porque su papa la negaba. Y finalmente a ver como le haces pero te encierras con Bella y logras que te perdone, usa tus encantos ella te ama y te perdonara pero compórtate como hombre pídele perdón de corazón y se su marido y el padre de su hija que Bella necesita, ahora ve! Anda vete!"_

Edward salio de la casa decidido a hacer lo que Alice le había mandado a hacer.

"_Alice no puedo creer que le hayas hablado así a Edward"_

"_Era necesario de otra manera se andaría por las ramas y jamás lograría que la terca de mi amiga lo perdone"_

"_Creí que no querías que lo perdonara"_

"_Jasper lo único que haría feliz a mi amiga es tener a Edward y se que a pesar de todo lo que paso el la ama, pero eso si mas le vale que no vuelva a hacerla sufrir sino quiere vérselas conmigo"_

"_Estoy seguro que jamás volverá a poner en duda el amor de Bella y menos a su hija!"_

**Vamos a ver como le va a Edward con Bella, lo perdonara? Como le ira a Tanya cuando Edward vaya y termine su relación con ella.**

**Esperen sintonizados el capitulo de mañana, espero sus reviews!! Muéstrenme su amor con muchos pero muchos reviews. Besos y abrazos bye!**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Lo primero que Edward hizo al salir de casa de Jasper y Alice fue buscar a Tanya, ya que Bella le dijo que la corrió de la casa se le ocurrió que podía haber ido al hotel del pueblo, y así lo hizo pregunto por ella en la recepción y le dieron el numero de su habitación.

Edward subió y toco la puerta, la que le abrió fue Jessica.

"_Señor Edward"_

"_Amor que haces aquí?"_ dijo Tanya acercándose cariñosamente a Edward.

"_Lo mismo debería de preguntarte yo a ti Tanya. Que haces aquí? Porque fuiste a mi casa? Porque intentaste correr a Bella? Porque me mentiste al decirme que verías a unos parientes?"_

"_Edward déjame explicarte"_

"_También dime, porque Jasper afirma que recibí una carta diciendo del nacimiento de mi hija?"_

"_No se de que carta hablas?" _Edward perdió la paciencia sabia que ella le mentía, así que decidió jugar mejor sus cartas quebrar a la mas débil a Jessica, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos impidiendo que Tanya la viera.

"_Tu recibiste la carta? Dímelo o te va a pesar Jessica"_

"_Déjala en paz nosotros no tenemos ninguna carta no se de que nos hablas Edward" _decía Tanya intentando que Edward soltara a Jessica.

"_Mas te vale que me digas la verdad Jessica sino quieres que te mande a la cárcel"_

"_cárcel pero porque señor yo no he hecho nada malo"_

"_Robar correspondencia es un delito, pero si aceptas la verdad no presentare cargos"_

"_Yo señor… perdón… no sabia que fuera un delito…"_

"_Entonces tu la recibiste? Se la diste a Tanya? La leyeron?"_

"_Si señor" _furioso Edward soltó a Jessica y volteo listo para descargar toda su ira en Tanya.

"_Lo sabias? Sabias que había nacido mi hija y no me lo dijiste? Sabias que era mía y no me lo dijiste? También me mentiste sobre Bella y Jacob?"_

"_Perdóname Edward yo te amo. Todo lo hice por amor. Por ti, por mi, por nuestro amor"_

"_Nuestro amor? Yo jamás te he amado Tanya tu solo fuiste un medio para intentar olvidar a Bella, pero yo jamás lo hice ella es la única mujer en mi vida"_

"_Edward no me digas eso, yo hice todo esto por ti, para hacerte feliz ella no te merece"_

"_Basta Tanya basta, nuestra relación ha terminado, ahora haré todo lo posible porque Bella me perdone, así que vete de este pueblo no tienes nada que hacer aquí"_

Edward salio del hotel había cumplido con su primera tarea terminar con Tanya, ahora debía reconocer legalmente a su hija. Edward llego a la casa, Bella se encontraba en la recamara amamantando a la niña cuando Edward llego.

"_Que haces aquí Edward?" _dijo Bella un poco apenada pero firme.

"_Esta es mi casa no?" _Edward debía actuar firmemente, era una de las cosas que Bella amaba de el.

"_Si pero te pediría un poco de privacidad mientras alimento a mi hija"_

"_Termina de alimentarla y después de eso bajas con ella vamos a salir"_

"_Quien te crees que eres Edward para venir y darme ordenes de esa manera?" _dice Bella muy indignada quien acuesta a su hija y se acomoda el vestido.

"_Me creo tu marido y el padre de esa niña y vamos a ir al registro civil a reconocerla legalmente, no voy a permitir que nadie hable mal de ti y de ella, es mi hija y voy a reconocerlo ante todos" _

Bella se quedo seria la manera en la que Edward hablaba la conmovía pero aun no quería ceder ante el había sufrido demasiado como para ceder con tanta facilidad, pero eso era el derecho de su hija lo cual era algo muy diferente.

"_Si nos das un par de minutos terminare de alimentar a Elizabeth y la arreglare para llevarla a registrar"_

"_Esta bien te esperare afuera"_

Bella termino de alimentar a Elizabeth y la arreglo con la ropa mas bonita que tenia que era la que Alice le había regalado, y ella también se arreglo con uno de los pocos vestidos que aun tenia en su poder, la mayoría los había vendido para tener dinero, se arreglo y bajo espectacular a donde Edward la esperaba, el aun firme la tomo del brazo y la llevo al carruaje y de ahí al registro civil. Cuando caminaban por la plaza todo el pueblo murmuraba situación a la que Bella ya estaba acostumbrado pero que visiblemente irritaba a Edward.

Entraron al registro civil y el juez que los atendió comenzó con todos los tramites cuando llegaron al nombre de la niña Bella iba a decirlo pero Edward la interrumpió.

"_Se llamara Elizabeth Isabella Cullen Swan futura Condesa de Masen"_

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Edward se volteo hacia Bella y la beso en la mejilla.

"_Sino te molesta mi amor quiero que se llame como tu" _el gesto conmovió enormemente a Bella, pero no deseaba demostrarlo así que solo asintió con la cabeza, finalmente firmaron los documentos que legalmente reconocían a Elizabeth como hija de Edward.

Edward tomo en brazos a su hija, quien se sentía tan a gusto con su presencia que siempre sonreía, Bella se daba cuenta del enorme lazo que los unía y sonrío, Edward le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo y salieron caminando del registro civil, le dijo al carruaje que se retirara ya que ellos darían un paseo por la plaza y regresarían caminando a la casa.

"_Edward podrías decirme que pretendes con todo esto?"_

"_Quiero que la gente deje de hablar de ti, lo han hecho por culpa mía y ahora quiero ser yo quien lo pare, eres una mujer ejemplar trabajadora a la cual no merezco, pero ya que eres mi esposa le demostrare al mundo entero lo mucho que te amo, y lo importante que son tu y mi hija para mi"_

"_Porque no pensaste en eso antes? Antes de humillarme? Antes de correrme de la casa y obligarme a esto?"_

"_Porque soy un estupido, un infeliz que no sabia lo que tenia hasta que lo vio perdido" _Aunque las palabras comenzaban a llegar al corazón de Bella, ella no quería caer.

"_Podríamos retirarnos a la casa, comienza a refrescar y no quisiera que Elizabeth se resfriara"_

"_Si claro"_

Caminaron hasta la casa con Elizabeth en los brazos de Edward y Bella tomada de su brazo, en cuanto llegaron Bella acostó a Elizabeth quien se quedo placidamente dormida Ángela acaba de subir y le encargo que cuidara a Elizabeth, Bella bajo y se encontró con Edward en la sala, la casa estaba casi a obscuras pero había velas encendidas, lo cual le daba un toque romántico a la situación.

"_Edward que significa esto?" _dijo Bella con voz temblorosa el solo hecho de tener a Edward tan cerca la hacia temblar.

"_Nada en especial Bella, solo les di la noche libre a los sirvientes, menos a Ángela que en este momento esta cuidando de Elizabeth"_

"_Para que hiciste eso?"_

"_Tu y yo necesitamos hablar"_

"_Hablar? De que Edward? De las humillaciones? Del dolor…." _Pero Bella no pudo terminar de hablar porque Edward la tomo por la cintura y la beso, ella intento resistirse al principio, pero el amor por su marido fue mas fuerte ya no podía negarlo mas lo amaba y lo deseaba con toda su alma, se entrego a ese beso con todo su ser abrazo a Edward y coloco sus manos en su cuello mientras acariciaba también su cabello y parte de su rostro, el apretaba su cintura y subía y bajaba su mano por la parte que quedaba desnuda del escote de su espalda.

"_Dios Mio como te extrañaba"_

"_Estas seguro? Estas seguro que no encontraste en Tanya lo que tenias conmigo?"_

"_jamás Bella intente olvidarte pero fue en vano, con nadie me oyes con nadie he sentido ni la milésima parte de lo que siento contigo, este amor, esta pasión, este deseo, te amo Bella te amo y te deseo con toda mi alma y mi corazón"_

Edward continúo besando a Bella como si la vida se le fuera en ella y ella se estaba dejando querer, Edward era maravillosamente bueno besando y hacia que Bella perdiera la cabeza y se le doblaran las piernas. Entre besos tuvo que aceptar su derrota y le dijo muy bajito a Edward.

"_Edward yo… también te amo… por favor hazme tuya… hazme el amor"_

Edward no necesito mas la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la habitación principal de la casa que Bella no había querido ocupar cuando llego.

La coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirla, rápidamente pues los dos estaban demasiado necesitados del cuerpo y el calor del otro, cuando Edward retiro hasta la ultima prenda de el y Bella la miro a los ojos, la beso y le dijo.

"_Bella te amo, eres el único gran amor de mi vida, perdóname por favor!"_

Bella lo miro a los ojos, lo amaba tanto y ahora ya no le importaba nada solo que el la tenia entre sus brazos y la amaba, juntos podrían resolver todos los problemas.

"_Edward yo también te amo y te perdono, solo si tu me perdonas a mi y olvidamos todo, comencemos de nuevo"_

"_Si" _

La respuesta de Edward fue breve, pero sus besos y sus caricias le decían todo Edward y Bella fueron uno mismo esa noche, descargaron todo su amor y toda su pasión con besos y caricias, y cuando al fin ya entrada la madrugara saciaron sus ganas Bella se quedo dormida en los brazos de su Edward aun diciéndose cuanto se amaban.

**Que bueno que Edward siguió al pie de la letra los consejos de Alice no creen? Ahora veamos como le va a esos tórtolas, además que ya sabremos más de Emmett y Rosalie pronto andarán por aquí. No crean que Tanya y Jacob desaparecerán para siempre no será tan fácil sabremos de ellos mas adelante, por el momento vienen hermosos momentos de felicidad para ellos. Espero sus reviews besos y abrazos bye.**


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

La luz de un nuevo día entraba por la ventana, Bella y Edward aun seguían abrazados dormidos, cuando el llanto de una pequeña bebe los despertó, Bella intento levantarse pero Edward se lo impidió.

"_Déjame yo voy por ella" _Edward se puso rápidamente su ropa interior y un pantalón y salio hasta la habitación donde estaba Elizabeth, mientras tanto Bella se ponía un camisón únicamente.

"_Buenos días preciosa" _dijo Edward a Elizabeth mientras la levantaba, ella inmediatamente dejo de llorar, era increíble el lazo que tenían los dos apenas y se conocían y el ya le proyecta una paz inmensa a su hija capaz de calmarla.

"_Vamos con mami, apuesto que tienes hambre pequeña Lizzy" _Edward llevo a la bebe hasta su madre quien inmediatamente comento a amamantarla.

"_Bella sabes lo hermosa que te ves alimentando a nuestra hija" _Bella sonrío.

"_Es curioso como a pesar de no conocerte no llora contigo, y no solo no llora sino que se tranquiliza en cuanto la cargas"_

"_Es mi hija, sabe que yo soy su padre, hablando de esta pequeña hermosa, Bella quisiera que la bautizáramos" _

"_Estoy de acuerdo, en realidad Alice, Jasper y yo habíamos planeado bautizar a los 3 bebes juntos es por eso que ellos aun no lo han hecho, ya me pidieron que fuera la madrina de uno de los bebes"_

"_Lo se Jasper también me lo pidió a mi así que seremos padrinos, y dime seguramente quieres que Jasper y Alice sean los padrinos de Elizabeth"_

"_Así es pero me gustaría agregar a una madrina mas, se que no es común pero a mi me gustaría hacerlo"_

"_Y a quien tienes en mente?"_

"_Edward quiero que Ángela sea madrina de Elizabeth"_

"_Ángela?"_

"_Si Edward ella se ha portado conmigo como una verdadera hermana, se vino conmigo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio y prácticamente trabaja por nada, le debo mucho Edward"_

"_Tienes razón le debo mucho, ella estuvo contigo y te ayudo cuando yo no lo hice"_

"_Edward quedamos dejar eso en el pasado"_

"_Lo se Bella pero no voy a olvidar que debo compensarte por lo estupido que fui, y voy a comenzar ahora, que te parece si Ángela deja de ser nuestra sirvienta, ahora que yo estoy de nuevo con ustedes no necesitaran trabajar, ni necesitamos que ella sea nuestra sirvienta, puede ser tu dama de compañía, puedes enseñarla a leer, refinarla, para que en un futuro encuentre un buen marido"_

"_Eso seria muy generoso de tu parte Edward"_

"_Ángela se lo merece y con tal de verte sonreír Bella soy capaz de cualquier cosa"_

"_Gracias Edward" _Bella beso a su marido con amor y cariño, por un momento casi se olvidan que Elizabeth estaba entre ellos.

"_Bella que te parece si invitamos a Alice y Jasper para planear el bautizo?"_

"_Excelente pero me gustaría que esperáramos un par de semana para el bautizo, veras antes de que tu llegaras Emmett y Rosalie enviaron una carta donde nos avisan que viene a Forks a conocer a los bebes y bueno Alice y Jasper les pidieron que también fueran padrinos así que el bautizo no estaría completo sin ellos"_

"_Claro que si esperaremos así nos dará mas tiempo para preparar el bautizo"_

"_Hoy mismo también hablare con Ángela"_

"_Pero antes de la comida tu y yo debemos salir de compras" _dijo Edward poniéndose en pie.

"_De compras?"_

"_Acaso crees que no me percate de tu vestuario, estoy enterado de que vendiste casi toda tu ropa, así que vamos a ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para ti, para Elizabeth y para Ángela también"_

"_Edward! Gracias"_

Bella y Edward desayunaban mientras Ángela cargaba a Elizabeth que estaba feliz con ella. Al terminar de desayunar le llamaron a Ángela.

"_Ángela mi esposa y yo queremos pedirte un gran favor" _dijo Edward mientras le tomaba de la mano a Bella.

"_Díganme lo que ustedes quieran"_

"_Ángela quiero que seas junto con Alice y Jasper madrina de Elizabeth" _Ángela se sorprendió no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"_Pero mi señora Isabella yo soy solo una sirvienta como podría ser madrina de su hija?"_

"_Ángela tu eres mas que eso, eres mi amiga, y por eso quiero que dejes de ser una sirviente, serás la madrina de Elizabeth y además mi dama de compañía, te enseñare a leer, escribir y modales" _Bella aun no terminaba cuando Ángela ya se había lanzado a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas agradeciéndole.

"_Mi señora Isabella es usted muy buena y usted también señor Edward"_

"_Ya deja de llamarme señora llámame Bella, ahora todo será diferente"_

"_Si Ángela tengo tanto que agradecerte que ni con todo el oro del mundo podría pagarte, ahora vámonos tenemos compras que hacer"_

Salieron y fueron a comprar muchas cosas, vestidos tanto para Bella y Ángela, zapatos, bolsas, sombreros, ropita para Elizabeth, todo lo que Edward veía lo quería comprar para sus mujeres, cuando al fin convencieron a Edward que ya era hora de regresar pues la comida se acercaba regresaron a su casa con muchas bolsas y cajas.

Poco después de su llegada Alice y Jasper junto con los gemelos Joseph y Alize. En cuanto Alice vio a Bella con vestido nuevo, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja supo que se habían reconciliado. Abrazo a Bella y le dijo al oído.

"_Veo que ya se reconciliaron, y que Edward siguió mis consejos, estas muy…. sonrojada anoche fue una buena noche?"_

"_Alice, tu le diste consejos a mi marido? Que le dijiste?"_

"_Lo básico lo imbecil que fue por no creerte, que debía terminar, con Tanya, reconocer a Elizabeth ante la ley y seducirte"_

"_Tu le dijiste que me sedujera?"_

"_No exactamente pero le di pistas y apuesto que funciono verdad?"_

"_Ay Alice no tienes ni idea de lo que extrañaba a Edward en ese y todos los sentidos, el solo hecho de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus…"_

"_Tranquila no debes ser tan grafica o te acaloraras de nuevo. Jajaja"_

Bella rió con Alice mientras Jasper y Edward los veían enamorados. Todos se sentaron a comer y comenzaron a platicar del bautizo. Ángela estaba cuidando a los 3 pequeños juntos con María la nana de los gemelos.

"_Bella. Ángela se ve preciosa, me da tanto gusto que hayan decidido ayudarla es muy buena"_

"_Lo se. Oye entonces Rosalie será madrina de uno de los gemelos?" _pregunto Bella dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

"_Si hemos pensado pedirle a Emmett que sea su acompañante ellos se llevan muy bien desde que están en Europa y Jasper esta mucho mas tranquilo al saber que su hermana no viaja sola desde tan lejos"_

"_Estoy tan ansiosa de ver a mi hermano, hace casi un año que no lo veo"_

"_Te vas a sorprender de lo madura que esta Bella, tu hermano es todo un hombre de negocios y muy responsable, ha sabido llevar mis asuntos en un magnifico orden"_

"_No sabes el gusto que me da que haya madurado de esa manera"_

Después de la comida, Bella y Alice subieron a llevar a los niños a tomar una siesta mientras Edward y Jasper iban a su despacho a platicar un poco y tomar una copa.

"_Ahora si Bella cuéntamelo todo, como te convenció de que lo perdonaras?"_

"_Primero vino por Elizabeth y por mi para llevarnos al registro civil, yo estaba renuente pero no por eso sino por estar tan cerca de el, no quería hacerlo tan fácil después de todo lo que sufrí, pero Edward fue firme y nos llevo, después de eso se porto tan cariñoso con Elizabeth ella lo adora a pesar de apenas conocerlo, cuando regresamos Elizabeth se durmió y la deja al cuidado de Ángela, cuando baje la casa estaba vacía salvo por Edward que estaba en la sala me pidió perdón me dijo lo mucho que me amaba"_

"_Y lo perdonaste?"_

"_No aun no, me dolía recordar como me había tratado y esos recuerdos no me dejaban perdonarlo, pero hizo algo, algo que me desarmo y me hizo olvidarme de todo"_

"_Ahí en la sala?"_

"_Ay Alice como eres malpensada, me beso, eso fue lo que hizo me beso, lo extrañaba tanto, fue un beso largo apasionado lleno de amor y necesidad, me repito que me amaba y me llevo a la recamara"_

"_Ahora si se pone buena la cosa"_

"_Jaja, y bueno ahí… pues hicimos el amor de nuevo, fue maravilloso Alice, me sentí viva de nuevo, y a pesar que el recuerdo de mi dolor aun esta ahí el estar así con el en sus brazos sintiendo su aliento en mi rostro en mi cuerpo se que jamás dejo de amarme, que aunque tuvo a otra en su cama yo soy su verdadero amor, es una locura que piense así Alice? Que lo perdone a pesar de que tuvo una amante?"_

"_Para empezar no te tortures con eso, y para continuar no esta mal Bella tu lo amas y uno siente… siente el amor y la entrega en ese momento, sabe cuando son sinceros… y velo de esta manera si Edward no te prefiriera a ti, si el prefiriera a Tanya en… ese aspecto… pues jamás te hubiera buscado… te ama a ti como su esposa, como su mujer y como su amante"_

"_Como su amante?"_

"_Bella uno debe ser para su marido tantas cosas, buena esposa, buena madre, buena amiga pero muy importante buena amante, el hacer el amor no es ningún pecado, es una expresión de amor"_

"_Lo se y yo amo a mi marido, lo amo con toda mi alma y me siento tan bien con el"_

"_Bella ahora que eres feliz, no seas tonta, no le vuelvas a ocultar nada a Edward, no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, la confianza es lo mas importante en un matrimonio"_

"_Lo se y créeme que jamás lo volveré a hacer, jamás"_

Mientras Bella y Alice terminaban de dormir a los traviesos gemelos y a la inquieta de Elizabeth abajo Edward le expresaba su felicidad a Jasper.

"_Edward hasta que te veo sonreír, hacia tanto que no lo hacías, solo espero que ahora si no eches las cosas por la borda, no te dejes llevar por nadie mas y lo mas importante me escuches cuando sea necesario"_

"_Jaja lo se Jasper tu lo sabes todo, pero sabes que Alice es mas inteligente que tu, me hizo entrar en razón"_

"_Lo se mi Alice es maravillosa"_

"_Jasper estoy feliz! Antes te envidiaba por tener a Alice porque ella te ama como tu a ella, pero yo ahora tengo lo mismo, Bella me ama, tenemos una preciosa hija, soy feliz, Dios Mio extrañaba tanto a Bella que anoche que la tuve en mis brazos fue tan mágico, tan maravilloso"_

"_Se nota los dos traen una sonrisa de oreja a oreja"_

"_La amo Jasper y no pienso perderla por ningún motivo, jamás!"_

Eran felices por fin lo eran y pronto bautizarían a su hija.

**Que les pareció el capitulo, puras cosas lindas no? A poco no les encanta Alice, es lo máximo! Bueno espero sus reviews quiero muchos muchos please. Besos y abrazos las quiero bye.**


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Los preparativos para el triple bautizo iban viendo en popa, solo faltaba que llegaran Emmett y Rosalie, a los cuales los esperaban para ese día temprano, ya habían preparado una deliciosa cena para recibirlos, seria en casa de Bella y Edward, Bella había arreglado una recamara en su casa para Emmett ya que el tampoco deseaba saber nada de sus padres, y en la casa de Alice y Jasper había una habitación para Rosalie.

Por la mañana temprano fueron al puerto, ahí desayunarían mientras esperaban que llegara el barco, cuando al fin en el horizonte se observo el enorme barco, todos fueron rápidamente hasta el lugar donde embarcarían, observaron a la gente bajar y al fin ahí estaban Emmett se veía elegante, mas maduro y Bella corrió a abrazarlo mientras Edward sostenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"_Emmett hermanito, como te extrañe!"_

"_Y yo a ti Bellita, mucho, mucho hermanita" _Emmett volteo su mirada hacia Edward y observo a la pequeña Elizabeth.

"_Es ella?" _Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras Edward le ponía a Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"_Es preciosa hermanita, tiene tu sonrisa, y tus mejillas sonrojadas"_

"_Pero en todo es idéntica a su padre"_

"_Solo por los ojos y el cabello, por lo demás creo que es un clon tuyo de bebe hermanita"_

Mientras Emmett seguía admirando a su sobrina Rosalie, estaba asombrada con los gemelos, que la abrazaban y tocaban su cabello dorado.

"_Jasper pero son una belleza, mira nada mas el contraste del cabello obscuro y los ojos claros es una delicia"_

"_Lo se Rose, son los bebes mas hermosos que haya visto en la vida"_

Viajaron de regreso a Forks, Rose se fue con Alice y Jasper a descansar, mientras Emmett con Bella y Edward.

Para la hora de la cena tanto Emmett como Rosalie ya habían descansado un poco y los Hale incluyendo a Alice se dirigieron a la casa Cullen-Swan para la cena.

Antes de la cena todos se encontraban en la sala platicando cuando Emmett pidió un momento para decirles algo, se acerco a Rose quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón.

"_Quisiera su atención un momento" _dijo Emmett a todos los presentes _"primero que nada quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes pero sobre todo a Jasper quien deposito su confianza en mi, me diste trabajo y me apoyaste cuando mas lo necesitaba, gracias"_

"_Emmett no tienes nada que agradecer eres excelente en tu trabajo"_

"_Gracias pero… debo decirte que pienso renunciar"_

"_Pero porque?"_

"_Jasper no me parece ético seguir trabajando para ti, no ahora, además gracias al sueldo mas que generoso que me has pagado, he podido ahorrar y pienso comprarme una casita aquí en Forks y comenzar un negocio propio"_

"_Eso es maravilloso Emmett pero no entiendo porque no seria ético seguir trabajando para Jasper"_

"_Porque no quiero que piense que estoy abusando, Jasper me dirijo a ti como el hermano de Rosalie y quiero pedirte su mano en matrimonio"_

Todos se sorprendieron, Rosalie sonrío y se sonrojo, Jasper se quedo un poco serio y se dirigió a su hermana.

"_Rosalie tu, lo quieres?"_

"_Con todo mi corazón Jasper"_

"_Porque no nos habían hablado antes de esto?" _pregunto Jasper a Emmett quien tomaba de la mano a Rosalie.

"_Porque deseaba ser digno para tu hermana, como sabes yo no tenia ni un cinco cuando comencé a trabajar para ti, y bueno Rose tiene dinero, el cual yo no pienso tocar, quería ser digno de ella, darle una casa, tener un buen trabajo, es por eso que ahora que lo he conseguido que ya puedo comprar una casa e iniciar un negocio propio te pido su mano, deseo casarme con ella lo mas pronto posible"_

"_Emmett no podría estar mas feliz en darte la mano de mi hermana, se que la harás feliz, eres un excelente hombre"_

Rosalie corrió a abrazar a su hermano y después se acerco a Emmett quien finalmente se hinco sobre su rodilla.

"_Rose, mi adorada Rose, deseo pedirte que seas mi esposa" _Emmett le entrego un anillo sencillo pero hermoso.

"_Emmett es hermoso"_

"_No es a lo que tu estas acostumbrada pero…"_

"_Pero es perfecto porque lo compraste con el fruto de tu esfuerzo y dedicación y eso lo hace invaluable para mi"_

La nueva pareja se abrazo y se dieron un dulce beso que los demás celebraron, después pasaron a degustar su cena que había sido una de las mejores que Bella había tenido en su vida, tenia a su esposo a Edward a quien adoraba con todo su corazón, tenia a su pequeña y hermosa hija Elizabeth quien fue su motor para sobrevivir a su desgracia, tenia a su hermano que ahora se había convertido en todo un verdadero hombre, había ganado una nueva hermana en Rosalie, y además tenia a sus mejores amigos Alice y Jasper quienes habían cuidado de ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, tenia a sus sobrinos los gemelos que adoraba y ellos a ella y a una excelente amiga en Ángela, su vida era perfecta, por lo menos eso pensaba Bella que no podía pedirle mas a la vida.

Después de la maravillosa cena, venia una maravillosa noche de amor entre Bella y Edward, a ella le daba un poco de pena porque decía que Emmett estaba en la casa, pero finalmente sucumbió ante los encantos de su marido.

"_Edward, Emmett puede oírnos que va a pensar?"_

"_Que nos amamos, que somos marido y mujer esto es natural Bella"_

"_Lo se, es solo que me siento un poco rara con el en la casa, y estas puertas son tan delgadas"_

"_Si tu no quieres no te voy a obligar amor, solo deja darte un beso de buenas noches"_

Bella asintió y Edward beso a su mujer en los labios, después bajo hacia la mandíbula y se interno en su cuello, retirando el cabello que le estorbaba, sus besos iniciaron de manera traviesa e inocente pero cuando sintió que la piel de su mujer se erizo ante su toque subió la intensidad de sus besos, pero aun seguían siendo lentos, mientras con sus manos, subía el camisón de Bella para poder acariciar sus piernas, poco a poco comenzó a soltar las cintas que cerraban la parte delantera del camisón de Bella, mientras ella con respiración entrecortada le decía.

"_Como…. es que consigues… volverme loca de esta manera Edward?"_

"_De la misma manera que tu con el solo hecho de existir me vuelves loco a mi"_

Edward continua con sus besos y al terminar de abrir el camisón de Bella le beso dulce pero apasionadamente los hombros y poco a poco bajo hasta los pechos de su esposa, arrancando delicados quejidos por parte de Bella, Edward noto lo excitada que tenia a su esposa, así que decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

"_Bueno, creo que ese fue un gran beso de buenas noche" _Edward hizo la finta de que se iba levantar cuando Bella lo jalo del brazo y le dijo.

"_Si te atreves a alejarte de mi no respondo Edward Cullen"_

"_Creí que habías dicho…" _dijo Edward de una manera inocente.

"_Ven aquí y hazme el amor Edward"_

"_Creo que estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti, te estas volviendo demasiado audaz…" _pero Edward no pudo terminar la frase porque Bella lo jalo hacia ella y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, se despojaron de todas sus prendas e hicieron el amor con pasión y dulzura, Bella amaba a su esposo y para ella entregarse a el era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Pasaron los días y junto con los últimos detalles del bautizo estaban arreglando la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, habían decidido llevarla a cabo una semana después del bautizo, seria algo muy intimo en casa de Jasper y Alice, Emmett ya había comprado una pequeña, pero hermosa casa en el pueblo y había comenzado a arreglarla, como regalo de bodas Jasper pretendía remodelarla, y aunque Emmett al principio no había aceptado fue convencido por Bella y Rose.

Una tarde mientras Bella, Alice, Rose y los 3 pequeños paseaban por la plaza del pueblo se toparon con Tanya y Jessica.

"_Mira nada mas quien esta aquí la Sra. Isabella Cullen con su bastardita"_

Bella le lanzo una feroz cachetada a Tanya.

"_No te vuelvas a referir de esa manera a mi hija, porque no respondo zorra"_

"_Yo no soy ninguna zorra"_

"_Ah no y como le llamas a una mujer que se mete con un hombre casado?"_

"_Igual que a una mujer casada que le pone el cuerno a su marido"_

"_Yo no le puse el cuerno a mi marido jamás lo engañe y el ya se dio cuenta por eso regreso conmigo"_

"_Tarde o temprano Edward se dará cuenta de la fichita que es usted y volverá a mi lado, además que me extrañara, lo que yo le daba en la cama no creo que usted se lo pueda dar, cuando este con usted pensara en mi"_

"_Lo dudo mucho Tanya, yo no se lo que es que mi marido mi hombre piense en otra cuando esta conmigo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, cada beso o caricia que Edward te dio estaba pensando en mi, intento olvidarme a MI contigo, y no lo consiguió, es por eso que ahora esta de nuevo a mi lado, y es por eso que cada noche me tiene a mi entre sus brazos y no a ti"_

Tanya intento bofetear a Bella pero se vio detenida por Alice quien se interpuso y le detuvo la mano, lanzándole en respuesta a Tanya una bofetada.

"_Es usted una…"_

"_Soy una señora, la Sra. Isabella Cullen para ser exactos, y tu solo eres una cualquiera que intento separarme de mi marido pero no lo logro, Edward me ama y esta conmigo, y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer al respecto!"_

Bella se dio la vuelta, mientras Alice y Rosalie la siguieron, Tanya se quedo dolida y muy enojada, se sobaba el rostro mientras decía.

"_No estés tan segura Isabella Cullen, te separara de Edward así tenga que destruirlo a el en el camino, lo haré aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga en mi vida!"_

**Tadannnn, que tal con esta Tanya, a poco no les encanto como le hablo Bella, y que tal la seducción de su marido wow lo quiero para mi, bueno ya sabes espero sus reviews. Besos bye.**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

El triple bautizo fue hermoso y a las semanas la boda de Rosalie y Emmett fui lindísima, algo muy íntimo, pero muy hermosa.

Al paso de los meses Rosalie quedo embarazada, toda la familia estaban felices, sobre todo Emmett quien ansiaba ver a su bebe, el embarazo de Rosalie paso sin ningún contratiempo y nació una linda y rubia bebe como su madre, le llamaron Angelique, porque Emmett decía que era como un ángel.

Paso todo un año desde el nacimiento de Angelique, los gemelos y Elizabeth ya habían cumplido 2 años y el día que se celebrara el 1er añito de Angelique paso algo que cambiaria la vida de estas 3 familias, estallo la revolución entre el gobierno y los rebeldes.

El gobierno había pedido varias veces la ayuda y apoyo de Edward y Jasper, como caballeros y millonarios que eran, ellos siempre se habían negado, no deseaban apoyar a un gobierno que no ayudaba a la gente mas pobre detestaban eso.

Durante el lapso de tiempo que paso Tanya se había convertido en la querida del gobernador Mike Newton, pues deseaba vengarse de Edward y Bella, tenia un plan y la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo estaba a punto de presentarse.

La noche de la fiesta de Angelique, cuando todos se habían ido, comenzó una batalla muy dura en el pueblo, se oían balazos y cañonazos, Edward y Bella estaban refugiados en su casa, cuando de pronto alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta trasera de la casa, Edward ordeno a los sirvientes que no fueran a abrir pero la puerta fue forzada y Edward junto con los sirvientes fueron a ver que era.

"_Edward no vayas te pueden matar"_

"_Bella no voy a permitir que nadie entre a mi casa y les haga daño a ti y a Elizabeth, necesito ver quien es y que quiere, ahora enciérrate aquí con Ángela y no salgas!"_

Edward bajo a la sala donde se encontraban 2 rebeldes que tenían encañonados a sus sirvientes.

"_Que es esto?" _dijo Edward visiblemente molesto, y no dejándose intimidar por las armas.

"_Usted es el Dr. Cullen verdad?" _dijo uno de los hombres ahora acercándose a Edward con el arma.

"_Así es que buscan ustedes en mi casa?"_

"_Necesito que cure a este hombre"_

"_Y porque habría de hacerlo?"_

"_Porque si no lo hace lo mato" _dijo el hombre empuñando su arma.

"_Esas no son maneras de pedir las cosas Laurent" _la voz del hombre herido era amable y fuerte.

"_Lo siento James, pero este doctorcito no quiere atenderte"_

"_Acabamos de irrumpir en su casa esta en todo su derecho, ahh" _el hombre se quejaba de la evidente herida que tenia en el vientre, Edward se acerco a el y reviso su herida, finalmente su instinto de medico podía mas que el de hombre.

"_Son ustedes rebeldes?" _dijo Edward mientras retiraba la camisa de James.

"_Creo que mientras menos sepa será mejor para usted Dr. solo le pido su ayuda, muchos hombres dependen de mi"_

"_Permítame traer mi maletín, esta en mi recamara arriba"_

"_De ninguna manera permitiré que suba solo" _dijo Laurent el otro hombre que aun le apuntaba con su pistola.

"_Entonces no subiré y no podré ayudar a su amigo"_

"_subiré con usted"_

"_Eso es imposible, si usted cree que le voy a permitir subir a mi recamara donde se encuentran mi mujer y mi hija, esta usted muy equivocado" _Edward se ponía al tu por tu con Laurent sin importarle el arma que traía.

"_Laurent déjalo subir confío en el doctor"_

Edward subió rápidamente por el maletín, Bella lo asalto con preguntar pero el no cedió solo le pidió que no bajara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"_Listo, necesitare que muerda esto, debo sacarle la bala" _

Edward saco la bala de James y pidió que lo instalaran en una de las habitaciones de servicio, seria imposible moverlo esa noche, no sin poner su vida en peligro, a la mañana siguiente todo el pueblo hablaba de la batalla que había sucedido la noche anterior, sin saber lo que había pasado en la casa de Edward y Bella, Jasper llevo a Alice y a las gemelas y Emmett a Rosalie y Angelique a su casa, pues creían que seria mas seguro, pero no contaban con los rebeldes.

"_Quienes son todos estos, le aviso a alguien que nos encontrábamos aquí?"_ dijo Laurent cuando los Hale-Brandon y los Swan-Hale entraron a la casa, los encañono y pidió que mujeres y niños subieran a la recamara, Jasper y Emmett se quedaron abajo.

"_Laurent no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, el doctor me salvo la vida anoche, y ahora tu amenazas a sus amigos"_

"_Pero James no te das cuenta? Son unos aristócratas que seguro están de parte del gobierno"_

"_No nos conoces no pueden asegurar nada, además estoy en mi casa y ustedes irrumpieron en ella para mi hubiera sido muy fácil avisar a alguien, no crea que no tengo mis métodos, pero no puedo negarle atención medica a nadie, así que le pediré de favor que en cuanto se sienta mejor abandone mi casa"_

"_Tiene usted razón Dr. Cullen disculpe nuestra intromisión y nos retiraremos esta misma noche"_

"_Pero James aun no te encuentras bien"_

"_Puedo proporcionarles medios para que abandonen a salvo mi casa pero váyanse lo mas rápido posible!"_

"_Muchas gracias doctor si no le molesta nos iremos al anochecer"_

"_Me parece bien y si ahora no le molesta a usted necesito ir a ver a mi familia, y pedirle a la servidumbre que guarden silencio sobre lo que ha ocurrido aquí!"_

"_Esta bien doctorcito, pero una cosa, nadie, absolutamente nadie sale de aquí, ni usted, ni su familia, ni sus amigos que recién llegaron, nadie oyó, nadie hasta que nosotros nos hayamos ido"_

"_Esta bien, pero le pediré que se abstenga de entrar a mi casa, puede vigilar usted la entrada desde la puerta esta habitación, pero absténgase de entrar a la casa principal"_

"_Así se hará doctor Cullen, Laurent no entrara a su casa"_

Edward subió junto con Jasper y Emmett a la recamara donde sus mujeres se encontraban con el alma en un hilo. En cuanto Edward entro por la puerta Bella prácticamente se le hecho encima.

"_Edward! Me tenias tan preocupada, que paso? Que es eso de que hay un hombre herido allá abajo? Quien es?"_

"_Tranquila Bella no hay nada de que preocuparse"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Amor entre menos sepas mejor, estas cosas son muy delicadas y no quiero que te veas envuelta en nada, solo te pediré que ninguna de ustedes bajen hasta que yo lo ordene, ni siquiera ustedes Alice y Rose, todo volverá a la normalidad esta noche"_

Aunque Bella se quedo preocupada obedeció a Edward y se quedaron en la recamara con los niños, por la noche se llevo a cabo la huida, se fueron en una carreta vieja donde escondieron a James.

Como ya era tarde y había un toque de queda en el pueblo todos se quedaron en casa de Edward y Bella para pasar la noche les asignaron habitaciones y finalmente Edward subió con Bella a su recamara ella estaba desesperada y muy angustiada en cuanto Edward cruzo el umbral de la puerta ella se hecho en sus brazos.

"_Edward!! Amor he estado desesperada, tenia tanto miedo que te hicieran algo!" _Bella besaba a su marido repetidamente en el rostro y aunque Edward estaba un poco nervioso aun correspondió a esos besos.

"_Bella ya no tienes de que preocuparse esos hombres han abandonado nuestra casa y no volverán a poner un pie en ella!" _

"_Edward quienes eran ellos?"_

"_Eso es algo que no puedo responderte te he pedido que me entiendas es gente peligrosa y entre menos te veas envuelta en eso mejor!"_

"_Pero Edward"_

"_Por favor Bella solo intento protegerte déjame hacerlo por favor!"_

"_Edward te amo tanto y me da miedo que te pase algo no quiero perderte!"_

"_No vas a perderme jamás siempre seré tuyo Bella pase lo que pase siempre te amare"_

"_Yo también Edward pase lo que pase mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo siempre, siempre serán tuyos!"_

Edward y Bella se dejaron llevar por su inmenso amor y pasión, pasaron la noche entera amándose sin saber lo que el destino les tenia preparado.

**Sorry se que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi inspiración había volado por la ventana espero me comprendan, además que con tanta foto, video y demás de la película Twilight ando vuelta loca, compre el libro de fotos de la película y esta genial, hermoso precioso lo amo jiji.**

**Bueno ya saben que hacer no? Espero sus reviews please y disculpas de nuevo, las quiero mucho besos bye!!**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Durante la noche la gente del gobierno atrapo a Laurent, James había escapado milagrosamente uniéndose con los otros rebeldes escondidos en las afueras del pueblo.

Por la mañana el gobernador Mike Newton había recibido la noticia de que habían atrapado a Laurent uno de los rebeldes, pero eso no era todo había dicho entre torturas que el Conde Masen lo había ayudado a escapar, cuando Tanya escucho eso se le ocurrió un malévolo plan.

"_Mike es la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza"_

"_De que hablas cariño?"_

"_Mira si el Conde Masen ayudo a los rebeldes puedes acusarlo de traición no?"_

"_Eso depende de lo que diga el detenido"_

"_Vamos Mike eres el gobernador puedes acusarlo de lo que quieras solo necesitas una excusa y esta es perfecta"_

"_Puede ser que ese tipo este mintiendo"_

"_No lo creo, conozco muy bien a Edward es del tipo que ayudan a todo mundo, seguro que si los ayudo y es nuestra oportunidad de venganza!"_

"_Y que gano yo en eso linda Tanya?"_

"_Que te parece la fortuna del Conde?"_

"_Interesante pero como vamos a quitarle su fortuna?"_

"_La fortuna de Edward viene de su titulo de conde si podemos desprenderlo del titulo, podremos quitarle su dinero"_

"_Y como pretendes que le quitemos el titulo, aunque lo acusemos de traición y lo encuentren culpable eso no le quitaría el titulo"_

"_Pero si lo haría si alguien declara que el testamento es falso"_

"_Y quien atestiguaría en contra del conde?"_

"_Yo lo haría!"_

"_Tu?"_

"_Así es yo firme el testamento del Conde Masen donde reconocía a Edward como su hijo y le heredaba el titulo y la fortuna, puedo atestiguar que las firmas ahí expuestas no son ni la mía ni la de mi padre"_

"_Serias capaz de mentir con tal de vengarte de el"_

"_Mike soy capaz de todo con tal de ver a Edward e Isabella hundidos, humillados, en la calle y sobre todo separados"_

"_Primero debo ver al acusado y si todo sale bien hoy mismo mando a arrestar a Edward"_

"_No podrías hacer algo para arrestar también a su amigo y cuñado?"_

"_A tanto llega tu venganza?"_

"_Alice necesita un escarmiento y que mejor que ver a su maridito en la cárcel"_

"_Veré que puedo hacer"_

Mike se despidió de Tanya y fue a ver a Laurent, lo torturaron hasta que lograron que dijera que Edward bajo su propia voluntad los había ayudado, al igual que Jasper y Emmett y que entre los 3 les pasaban dinero y los ayudaban con ganado a los rebeldes, así que el gobernador lanzo de inmediato una orden de aprensión para los 3.

Edward se encontraba desayunando con Bella y Elizabeth cuando comenzaron a tocar a la puerta la servidumbre abrió y varios soldados entraron hasta el comedor.

"_Es usted el Conde Masen?"_

"_Así es que hacen ustedes en mi casa?"_

"_Tenemos una orden de aprensión en su contra"_

"_Pero de que se me acusa?"_

"_De traición"_

"_No esto debe ser un error mi esposo no es ningún traidor!" _dijo Bella entre sollozos abrazándose a Edward.

"_No es ningún error señora, lo siento pero debemos llevarnos a su marido"_

Los soldados esposaron a Edward y se lo llevaban mientras Bella se abrazaba a su esposo y Elizabeth lloraba en los brazos de Ángela al ver tal escena.

"_No se lo lleven tengan piedad por favor!! Edward!"_

"_Bella ve con Jasper el podrá ayudarme! No te angusties estaré bien!"_

Edward alcanzo a darle un beso a su esposa en los labios dejándola angustiada y destrozada, Bella inmediatamente hizo lo que Edward le pidió y acudió a casa de Jasper y Alice para encontrarse con una Alice totalmente angustiada pues los soldados se habían llevado también a Jasper, a los minutos Rose llego con la noticia de que también Emmett había sido llevado con los mismos cargos.

"_Que vamos a hacer Bella, que les van a hacer a nuestros maridos?" _pregunto Alice muy angustiada.

"_Debemos mantener la calma, ya que no tenemos ningún hombre que nos ayude debemos acudir nosotras mismas a la oficina del gobernados a exigir ayuda"_

"_Tu crees que nos ayuden?" _pregunto Rose.

"_Nuestros maridos son gente muy importante, deben hacerlo además ellos no hicieron nada malo, en todo caso no sus maridos"_

Las 3 fueron a la oficina del gobernador y Mike Newton las atendió personalmente, al ver a Isabella quedo prendado de su belleza y su fuerte carácter, las trato muy amablemente pero sus intenciones eran otras, ahora tenía otro motivo para hundir al Conde, conseguir a su joven esposa Isabella.

Pasaron varios días y en unas audiencias muy secretas Tanya declaro en contra de Edward diciendo que las firmas del testamento no eran ni la suya ni la de su padre, razón por la cual las autoridades destituyeron a Edward como el conde de Masen, echaron a Bella y Elizabeth de su casa y además invalidaron el matrimonio pues ella estaba legalmente casada con el Conde de Masen y ese conde ya no existía ahora, también Elizabeth había sido despojada del titulo de Condesa.

A Bella no le había sido permitido ver a Edward ya que sus cargos eran aun mayores que los de los demás, pronto serian trasladados a un penal donde esperarían sus condenas.

"_Bella que haremos si los encuentran culpables?" _preguntaba Alice mientras acostaba a los gemelos.

"_Estoy casi segura que Jasper y Emmett saldrán de todo esto, pero no estoy segura de Edward, no se quien pudo ser capaz de declarar que el testamento era falso, no entiendo porque el gobernador no nos puede dar información"_

"_Bella, Alice, Rose!!"_

Ángela había entrado corriendo a la habitación de los gemelos.

"_Que pasa Ángela, porque estas tan alterada?"_

"_Afuera esta el gobernador y viene con soldados piden hablar con las 3"_

Bella, Alice y Rosa bajaron a la sala y se encontraron con el gobernador Mike Newton.

"_Señoras he venido a darles una noticia muy grave"_

"_Que pasa Señor Gobernador?"_

"_El día de ayer por la madrugada sus maridos eran trasladados hacia el penal en Washington"_

"_Que? Pero porque no fuimos notificadas?" _exclamo Bella con terror pero su reclamo fue cortado por el gobernador.

"_Eran medidas de seguridad pero eso no es lo que he venido a notificarles, cuando el carruaje salio por el camino fue atacado por rebeldes… y bueno quemaron el carruaje con sus maridos dentro… ellos fallecieron… sus cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles"_

"_Nooo eso no puede ser verdad Edward no puede estar muerto es mentira!!!"_

"_Jas…per mu…erto??"_

"_Nooo Emmett!!"_

"_No esto debe ser un error nuestros maridos no pueden estar muertos, exijo ver su cuerpo"_

"_Señora están irreconocibles, pero los cuerpos llevaban puestas estas joyas quizás ustedes puedan reconocerlas"_

Mike les entrego las argollas de matrimonio grabadas, imposibles de no reconocerlas, eran las argollas de Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

"_Los cuerpos de sus maridos les serán entregados para sus servicios funerales el día de mañana, no tienen que preocuparse de nada, yo las ayudare, ahora las dejo, con su permiso señoras"_

Mike se fue dejando destrozadas a Bella, Alice y Rose, cuando llego a su casa lo esperaba Tanya quien aun no se enteraba de la noticia.

"_Dime ya están en el penal? Que dijo Isabella cuando se lo dijiste?"_

"_Tanya Edward no esta en el penal"_

"_Pero porque no? Que paso Mike?"_

"_Los rebeldes interceptaron el carruaje, mataron a Edward, Jasper y Emmett y secuestraron a los soldados que los llevaban!"_

"_Que? Edward muerto??? No puede ser! No… yo no quería…."_

"_Tu aun lo amas verdad?"_

"_Porque? No yo… quería verla a ella sufrir! Mas que nada a ella! Porque tenia que morir porque?"_

Mientras Mike consolaba a Tanya, Ángela estaba vuelta loca intentando ayudar a Bella, Alice y Rose, que estaban desconsoladas, pasaron la peor noche de sus vidas, a la mañana siguiente los cuerpos arribaron y fueron velados en casa de Alice, tuvieron un funeral y fueron enterrados.

Bella estaba más deprimida que las demás, casi no comía y lloraba todo el tiempo, venían tiempos muy difíciles y el destino aun no había terminado con ellas.

**Aquí les va otro capitulo, espero pronto recuperar el ritmo al que las tenia acostumbradas, un capitulo diario, bueno las quiero y espero reviews!!**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 18**

Después de que el gobierno despojara a Edward del titulo y la fortuna, Tanya se las había arreglado para ocupar la casa de Edward, Mike la tenia viviendo en la riqueza y el esplendor.

Tanya y Mike también habían logrado arrebatar los bienes de Jasper y los pocos de Emmett ya que el cargo de traición era muy grave en esos tiempos.

Las pobres mujeres se encontraban muy deprimidas y prácticamente Ángela era el pilar que las sostenía con vida, cuidaba de ellas y les daba palabras de aliento, Bella que no había querido salir de la cama durante semanas, estaba realmente preocupándolas, habían mandado llamar al medico ya que la veían débil y pálida.

El medico la reviso y les dio una noticia que ninguna de ellas se esperaba. Tanto Alice como Rose y Ángela se encontraban con ella cuando el medico les dio la noticia.

"_Mi estimada Señora Isabella, debo darle una noticia que en su situación actual no se como será recibida"_

"_A que se refiere Doctor?" _pregunto Alice preocupada.

"_Señora Isabella esta usted esperando otro hijo!"_

Bella se puso pálida llevaba en su vientre otro hijo de Edward, otro fruto de su inmenso amor, otra vez estaba embarazada, otro embarazo que Edward no vería, otro vientre que crecería sin ser acariciado ni una sola vez por su padre.

Bella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, tocándose el vientre y diciendo el nombre de Edward, hablaba como si estuviera loca y en cierta manera lo estaba, sentía que no podía sobrevivir sin el, que su vida se había terminado y ahora tenia dos motivos para aferrarse a la vida y no estaba segura de ser capaz de salir adelante.

"_Bella debes reponerte tienes una razón mas para vivir Edward te dejo un bebe"_

"_Pero y el yo lo quiero lo necesito a el Rose que voy a hacer sin el?"_

"_Lo mismo que hemos hecho Alice y yo resignarnos, acaso crees que nosotras no estamos destrozadas? Nuestros maridos, los padres de nuestros hijos también murieron, pero debemos salir adelante, por Angelique, por Aylin, por Andrew, por Elizabeth y por ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre, si que levántate de esa cama, baja a comer y debemos decidir que vamos a hacer ahora"_

Bella asintió, se levanto se baño, se cambio y bajo al comedor donde ya la esperaban Alice, Rose y Ángela.

"_Perdónenme por favor, he sido muy egoísta pensando solo en mi dolor sin pensar que ustedes también habían perdido a sus maridos"_

"_Bella te comprendemos y disculpamos todo pero ahora debemos hablar del futuro?"_

"_Del futuro?"_

"_Bella yo me he quedado en la calle el gobierno también confisco los bienes de Jasper, los muy ruines, y no tengo dinero" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Alice yo…. No se que decir…"_

"_Bella también los bienes de Emmett fueron requeridos por el gobierno" _dijo Rose un poco mas tranquila de lo que Bella entendía.

"_Quiere decir que las 3 estamos en la calle? Pero y los niños que haremos?"_

"_Bella no debes preocuparte por eso"_

"_Pero como no voy a preocuparme tenemos hijos y yo estoy esperando otro aun como los mantendremos?"_

"_Fácil con mi dinero" _dijo Rose muy segura.

"_Pero si acabas de decir que también los bienes de Emmett fueron confiscados"_

"_Si Bella los de Emmett pero no los míos, acaso olvidas que tengo una fortuna en Francia? Cuando vine a vivir aquí y me case con Emmett deje toda mi fortuna allá, a salvo, y es bastante, con ella podemos vivir todas"_

"_Hablas en serio Rose te harías cargo de nosotros y de nuestros hijos?"_

"_Bella tu y Alice son ahora mi única familia, Alice es mi cuñada, Aylin y Andrew son mis sobrino, al igual que Elizabeth y ese bebe que esperas tu también eres mi cuñada no voy a desampararlas"_

"_Rose no se como agradecértelo"_

"_Solo que hay un pequeño problema, debemos ir a Paris, allá esta todo mi dinero, además aquí la revolución esta muy fuerte si nos vamos a vivir allá estaríamos mas tranquilas y mas seguras"_

"_Abandonar Estados Unidos?"_

"_Bella es lo único que podemos hacer Rose no puede hacer uso de su dinero aquí todo esta allá casa, titulo todo!"_

"_Lo se es solo que dejar este país, dejar a Edward"_

"_Bella debemos hacerlo, por los niños!"_

"_Lo se, lo se"_

Todas incluyendo a Ángela viajaron a Francia allá se establecieron allá nació Edward Swan el hijo de Bella y Edward, el era muy parecido a su madre cabello obscuro, ojos color chocolate y tez pálida, el pequeño no podía llevar el apellido Cullen ni el titulo, al igual que Elizabeth solo llevaban el apellido de su madre (al anularse el matrimonio se había anulado el reconocimiento de Elizabeth como futura condesa de Masen) lo que prácticamente en esos tiempos los hacia unos bastardos.

habían pasado 4 años ahora los gemelos Aylin y Andrew junto con Elizabeth tenían 6 años, Angelique tenia 5 y Edward había cumplido los 3 años (recordemos el tiempo de embarazo de Bella), durante todo este tiempo Bella ha llevado luto a Edward, estaba empecinada en jamás volver a casarse, Alice y Rose no pensaban igual que ella, por lo menos no en lo que se refería a Bella, Alice seguía siendo viuda sus hijos llevaban el apellido Hale eso nadie se los podía quitar y Angelique también llevaba el apellido de su padre era una Swan y su madre descendía de la nobleza, tenían dinero, pero Bella era un asunto muy diferente no podía considerarse una viuda porque su matrimonio había sido anulado sus hijos únicamente llevaban su apellido era un escándalo de la manera en que lo vieran, por eso Alice y Rose insistían que se volviera a casar para arreglar la situación de los pequeños.

"_Cuando van a entender que jamás volveré a casarme? Solo he amado una vez, y guardare el recuerdo de Edward para siempre!"_

"_Bella entiéndelo debes hacerlo por los niños sufrirán muchos rechazos, sino lo haces"_

"_Dejen de molestarme con eso por favor, mis hijos estarán bien saldremos adelante!"_

Esa era siempre la respuesta de Bella se negaba a estar con otro hombre, le horrorizaba la sola idea de besar otros labios que no fueran los de Edward, aun después de 4 años lo extrañaba.

Al poco tiempo después de llegar a Paris Ángela conoció a un elegante caballero que se prendo de ella inmediatamente el buen Abogado Ben Chewney, se habían casado y ahora Ángela esperaba a su primer hijo, era lo único bueno que les había sucedido desde su desgracia. Ben era de familia adinerada pero no era un alzado orgulloso era gentil y amaba a Ángela sin importarle que no perteneciera a una familia de abolengo.

Desde Estados Unidos les había llegado la noticia de que los padres de Bella habían muerto, esta la hizo sentir tremendamente mal llevaba tantos años sin verlos que se sintió en la necesidad de acudir a enterarlos, fue por eso que todos incluyendo a Ángela y Ben viajaron a Estados Unidos directamente a Forks, para encontrarse de nuevo con su destino.

**Otro capitulo de su esperado fic jiji espero que les guste ya casi llega a su fin unos cuantos capítulos mas y termina, espero que cuando lo termine pueda continuar con mi otro fic que tengo súper abandonado, y después ver que otra idea loca se me ocurre, bueno espero sus reviews muchos please, las amo besos bye.**


	21. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20**

_**FLASHBACK 4 AÑOS ANTES**_

Tanya se encontraba en la casa de Edward habían pasado un par de meses desde que Bella se había mudado a Europa, una mañana un niño muy humilde le entrego una carta a Tanya, le dijo que era para la señora de la casa y que tenia ordenes de esperar la respuesta, cuando Tanya observo la letra casi se va de espaldas la reconoció de inmediato era la letra de Edward, Tanya le ordeno al niño que regresara en una hora que le entregaría la carta a la señora de la casa y ella escribiría la respuesta le dio unas monedas para que se comprara algo en la plaza. Tanya se encerró en su recamara aprovechando la ausencia de Mike y leyó la nota:

_Amada Bella:_

_Te escribo estas líneas solo para decirte que estoy vivo, al igual que Jasper y Emmett, lo de la quema del carruaje y dejar nuestros anillos fue solo para fingir nuestra muerte y poder huir James nos ha ayudado, estaremos en su campamento hasta que las cosas se calmen, perdóname por todo, pronto volveré a tu lado y al de nuestra hija Elizabeth, las extraño._

_Solo hemos podido enviar una nota ya que el correo es altamente inspeccionado por el gobierno por favor respóndeme, dime que me has perdonado, que tu Alice y Rose nos esperaran._

_Con amor tu Edward_

"_Edward esta vivo, mi Edward esta vivo! Pero que voy a hacer el espera una nota de Isabella"_

En ese momento Tanya recordó todos los documentos que se habían quedado en casa de Edward ahí había manuscritos de Bella los tomo y falsifico su letra para enviarle una nota en respuesta a Edward, no podía permitir que Bella conociera que Edward estaba vivo debía separarlos para siempre, así que Tanya escribió lo siguiente:

_Edward:_

_Hubiera sido mejor que jamás me hubieras dicho que vivías, me han humillado a mi y a mi hija por culpa tuya, soy despreciada por todo mundo además de haber quedado en la calle, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, te desprecio por no haber pensado en nosotras antes de actuar, me voy del país, y no me busques jamás sabrás nada de mi ni de Elizabeth._

_p.d. Alice y Rose se marchan con nosotras ellas tampoco quieren saber nada de unos traidores como ustedes._

_Isabella Swan_

Cuando Edward recibio la carta su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos no podía creer que Bella lo despreciara y se marchara con su hija lejos, viajaron hasta Forks solo para darse cuenta que en realidad las 3 se habían marchado, era verdad ellas los despreciaban, así que pasaron los siguientes 4 años junto a los rebeldes luchando por derrocar al gobierno.

**Es un capitulo mega cortito, solo no quería dejarlas con la duda, obvio que los galanes no estaban muertos, pero debía haber una razón por la que no se habían encontrado no creen? Bueno espero muchos reviews algunas me estan dejando abajo con esos ehh y por otro lado están las que nunca se rajan y siempre me dejan algo aunque sea pequeñito como Salesia, Bellen Cullen, Elianna Cullen, Kathyta90, Eclipse Lunar, ****ThatyDel, Luna712, Xan Xing por solo mencionar a las que me dejaron en el ultimo capitulo**** (si olvide a alguna discúlpenme por favor!) por cierto Salesia como que eres medio bruja porque casi siempre le adivinas a las ideas que traigo!**


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21**

El viaje a Forks había sido muy cansado, los niños corriendo por el barco el pequeño Eddie como le decían todas corriendo tras su hermanita y primitos, al llegar a la vieja casa de sus padres los recuerdos embargaron a Bella, estaba totalmente en ruinas, sus padres habían muerto prácticamente en la miseria y en la soledad, sintió remordimientos de no haber hablado con ellos, pero recordó que en el momento que mas los necesito, cuando estaba embarazada de Elizabeth ellos no le tendieron la mano, ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con el deber de hija y darles cristiana sepultura, después del funeral, se instalaron en la vieja casa de Alice que se había mantenido intacta, gracias a que Rose mandaba dinero desde Europa para que la cuidaran.

Un día mientras Bella caminaba por la plaza con Elizabeth y Eddie se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

"_Isabella?"_

"_Jacob?"_

Jacob no pudo evitarlo se dejo llevar y abrazo fuerte a Bella, a ella la verdad le dio mucho gusto encontrarlo hacia años que no lo veía y aunque el había sido la causa del disgusto entre ella y Edward no había sido directamente su culpa, el entendió que ellos se amaban y se alejo de ella.

"_Que haces aquí Jacob?"_

"_Es una larga historia Isabella"_

"_Pues tengo tiempo para escucharte Jacob"_

Mientras Jacob le platicaba a Bella que se había casado con una joven llamada Catalina, que la familia de ella lo había ayudado a volver a la milicia, que su esposa había fallecido hacia ya 1 año, y que ahora era capitán. Por su parte Bella le platico lo que paso cuando el se fue de la hacienda, y la muerte de Edward.

"_No puedo creer que todo eso haya ocurrido Edward jamás me pareció un traidor"_

"_Edward no fue ningún traidor su único culpa fue ayudar a un par de rebeldes que lo amenazaron con hacernos daño a Elizabeth y a mi el no podía negarse, además jamás he entendido porque ni quien declaro que el testamento del conde era falso y que Edward no era su hijo"_

"_Isabella son cosas que el gobierno guarda muy bien, no son asuntos de los que deberías de preocuparte ahora, después de tantos años"_

"_Pero me interesan por ese motivo mi matrimonio fue anulado y ahora mis hijos no tienen apellido y son humillados constantemente"_

"_Isabella… yo no se que decir"_

"_Mejor dejemos este asunto por la paz"_

"_Tienes razón, Isabella me gustaría visitarte, platicar mas contigo eso te molestaría?"_

"_No me molestaría, seria agradable platicar de nuevo contigo Jacob, estamos instaladas en la casa de Alice"_

Al cabo de los días Jacob comenzó a visitar mas y mas a Bella, se gano a los niños casi de inmediato sobre todo a Eddie quien no conocía ninguna figura paterna, y al tener cerca de Jacob que era tan bueno habían comenzado a verlo como un padre.

Solo había pasado un mes desde que regresaron y Elizabeth le pregunto a su madre un día mientras Eddie jugaba con Edward en el jardín.

"_Mami tu quieres a Jacob como quisiste a mi papito Edward?" _la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Bella.

"_Porque me preguntas eso princesa?"_

"_Mira mami yo me he dado cuenta de cómo te ve Jacob, te mira como tío Ben mira a mi madrina Ángela, con esos ojos de amor, pero yo no veo que tu lo veas a el como cuando ves la foto de mi papito Edward"_

"_Elizabeth tu eres una niña muy inteligente, déjame decirte algo tu papa Edward es y siempre será el hombre que mas he amado en el mundo, tu papa me hizo la mujer mas feliz de la tierra y me dio los regalos mas hermosos que nadie se pueda imaginar!"_

"_Y cuales fueron esos regalos mamita?"_

"_Tu hermanito y tu mi amor, ustedes son lo mejor que tu papa pudo haberme dejado"_

"_Pero te vas a casar con Jacob?"_

"_El no me lo ha propuesto mi amor, por el momento solo somos amigos"_

"_Pero el lo hará, lo se mama"_

"_Y tu que piensas al respecto amor?"_

"_Pues por un lado lo quiero, es muy bueno conmigo y con Eddie pero yo quisiera tener a mi verdadero papa conmigo"_

"_A mi también me gustaría pero eso es imposible amor tu papa esta en el cielo"_

"_Mama mi hermanito quiero mucho a Jacob verdad?"_

"_Si amor Eddie le ha tomado mucho cariño a Jacob"_

"_Mama si Jacob te pide matrimonio yo tendría que llamarlo papa?"_

"_No si tu no quieres, jamás te obligare a que le digas papa tu tuviste un papa y nadie jamás podrá substituirlo"_

"_Mama si Jacob te pide matrimonio dile que si, quiero que mi hermanito sea feliz, es muy pequeñito y no conoció a mi papa Edward quiero que el tenga un papa"_

La madurez de Elizabeth sorprendía a Bella ella aun no estaba segura de querer casarse con Jacob y aunque el no se lo había pedido sabia que no tardaría en hacerlo, Elizabeth tenia razón Jacob miraba a Bella con mucho amor jamás la había olvidado y ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Por la noche Jacob invito a Bella a comer a un restaurante en Port Angels, Bella aunque al principio no quería acudir pues sabia a que se atenía si iba fue convencida por Alice y Rose.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y al terminar sucedió lo que Bella tanto se temía.

"_Isabella yo… jamás te he dejado de amar y ahora amo también a tus hijos… quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, por favor acepta" _Jacob estaba arrodillado frente a Bella con un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

"_Jacob yo…"_

"_Por favor Isabella, la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad, se que aun amas a Edward pero el esta muerto y yo estoy vivo, alguna vez me quisiste se que me volverás a amar, por favor acepta mi propuesta"_

"_Jacob se que esto no es lo usual, pero me darías tiempo para pensarlo? Solo un par de días por favor no es una decisión fácil"_

"_Lo se y por eso te daré ese tiempo"_

Bello llego esa noche sumamente confundida, tanto que despertó a Alice y Rose para decirles de la proposición.

"_Así que el buen capitán Jacob Black al fin ha hecho su movimiento" _dijo Alice con su voz cantarina.

"_No se que hacer por un lado ya les dije lo que Elizabeth me dijo y Eddie ama a Jacob le ha tomado un cariño enorme, se que el seria un excelente padre para ellos, pero por el otro"_

"_Aun amas a Edward no?" _dijo Rose prácticamente afirmando y no preguntando.

"_Al igual que ustedes no han olvidado a Jasper o Emmett"_

"_Y jamás los olvidaremos como tu jamás olvidaras a Edward pero sabes que es muy diferente para nosotros Bella"_

"_Lo se, mis hijos a diferencia de los suyos no tienen un apellido"_

"_Yo quiero a Jacob, pero no es igual como con Edward pienso en Jacob como un buen amigo, y por eso no he tenido problemas en tratarlo en aceptar sus visitas, pero ya no lo veo como antes yo no lo amo, en mi corazón solo hay cabida para Edward y aunque se que esta muerto no puedo evitarlo, no puedo amar a nadie mas"_

"_Tienes miedo de estar con el, de la intimidad" _pregunto Rose sonrojándose.

"_Claro que lo tengo yo solo he estado con un hombre y me entregue a el totalmente enamorada, que voy a hacer si me caso con Jacob?"_

"_Porque no hablas con el dile lo que sientes"_

"_Como quieren que le diga? Oye Jacob acepto casarme contigo para que le des el apellido a mis hijos, pero eso si olvídate de tocarme eh"_

"_Seria buena opción se terminarían tus problemas amiga" _Alice se burlaba de ella.

"_Alice estas completamente loca no entienden lo difícil que es para mi"_

"_Lo entendemos pero creo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua, Jacob es un hombre guapo, tierno y que te ama, jamás te haría daño, alguna vez lo amaste, seguro que volverás a amarlo, nunca como a Edward pero puedes volver a amarlo, Bella date la oportunidad acepta la propuesta de Jacob, piensa en Elizabeth y sobre todo en Eddie"_

"_Porque la vida no es justa? Porque tuvo que morir Edward, hubiera soportado todo, la miseria, la deshonra pero con el vivo"_

"_Eso es algo que no podemos cambiar Bella" _dijo Rose melancólica.

El plazo que Bella le pidió a Jacob había terminado y el se presento en su casa para esperar la respuesta, Bella lo había pensado mucho y después de darle mil vueltas al asunto decidió aceptar la propuesta de Jacob, el se puso muy contento y comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda que se llevaría a cabo en un mes, una semanas antes de la boda se haría una fiesta de compromiso, ahora Jacob era un militar respetado y tenia el deber de invitar a algunos militares de alto rango a su fiesta de compromiso.

No muy lejos de ahí en un campamento rebelde Edward, Jasper y Emmett junto con James preparaban su siguiente estrategia, habían estado en pueblos vecinos y cada vez lograban tomar mas plazas, solamente les faltaba una muy importante Forks, Washington, habían mandado a un pequeño a que les averiguara cuantos militares había en la ciudad, cuando el niño regreso al campamento tenia noticias muy interesantes para Edward y los demás.

"_Edward mira ahí viene Michael, seguro ya trae noticias de Forks" _dijo Emmett

"_Michael que averiguaste?"_

"_Pues hay varios militares, pero sabe hay unos capitales y según escuche hoy llega un general"_

"_Esa es una buena noticia si nos reunimos suficientes podemos tomarlos como prisioneros" _dijo Jasper mientras Edward se quedaba pensativo.

"_Dime Michael sabes porque hay tantos militares en Forks usualmente no se reúnen tantos"_

"_Lo que pasa es que hoy en la noche va a haber una fiesta, parece que un capitán se casa"_

"_Una boda eh" _dijo Jasper

"_Sabes quien se casa averiguaste su nombre?"_

"_Si es el capitán Jacob Black y se casa con Isabella Swan"_

Edward se sintió morir Isabella se casaría con Jacob con su antiguo novio, en ese momento sabia que tenia que llevar a cabo un plan.

**Que les parece les gusto? Ya volveremos a ver a nuestros galanes, así que no se despeguen de su compu, pronto saldrá el otro capitulo calientito calientito!!**

**Bueno me despido las quiero a todas besitos y bye!!**


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

"_Estas seguro que la novia es Isabella Swan?"_

"_Si Edward escuche decir a unos soldados que la boda seria en una semana pero que hoy seria la fiesta de compromiso"_

"_Maldita sea! Como puede Bella hacerme esto? Casarse con el, precisamente con el!!!"_

Edward estaba mas que furioso, echaba rayos, no podía permitir que Bella se casara con el con cualquiera menos con Jacob Black.

"_Que piensas hacer Edward? Forks es una plaza muy importante y ahora es el momento preciso de tomar de rehenes a algunos militares"_

"_Tomaremos rehenes pero no militares, no voy a permitir que esa boda se lleve a cabo, me llevare a Bella"_

"_Que has dicho?" _James había llegado y escucho toda la conversación _"Estas loco piensas secuestrar a tu mujer?"_

"_Así es"_

"_Pero que no te das cuenta que si la secuestramos a ella tendríamos a todos los militares encima?"_

"_Lo cual dejaría desprotegida la ciudad, podríamos dividirnos en dos tomar a Bella y quizás a otras mujeres de rehenes huir con ellas y los demás tomarían la ciudad, pueden tomar al mismísimo gobernador como rehén y tendríamos el control absoluto de Forks habríamos ganado una plaza muy importante"_

"_Es una buena idea Edward pero muy peligrosa si los militares los atrapan"_

"_No lo harán conozco Forks como la palma de mi mano, se hacia donde huir sin ser atrapados, déjalo todo en nuestras manos, Jasper, Emmett y yo nos encargaremos solo danos unos 10 hombres, tu puedes quedarte con los demás, esconderse en Forks para cuando los militares salgan a nuestra búsqueda ustedes tomen la ciudad"_

El plan estaba hecho, y aunque Jasper y Emmett no sabían si era lo correcto en realidad deseaban ver a Alice y Rose, tenían la esperanza de que estuvieran ahí si Bella había regresado de Europa lo mas probable es que ellas también.

Edward se fue junto a Jasper, Emmett y los otros cinco hombres, iban disfrazados de campesinos y llevaban un sombrero que les tapaba la mayor parte del rostro, además que ahora llevaban el cabello largo y la barba crecida, los 10 hombres los esperaron en la iglesia el único lugar donde nadie sospecharía de ellos, mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmett irían a la casa de Alice a ver si había alguna guardia, cuando pasaron frente a la casa pudieron ver que en el jardín se encontraba alguien así que Edward se escondió tras de un árbol para observar mientras Jasper y Emmett cuidaban que nadie los descubriera.

A la primera que Edward vio fue a Elizabeth su pequeña princesa estaba hermosa, con un vestido azul, llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola con muchos rizos, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban a la luz del sol, escucho su dulce voz, la voz de su pequeña hijita.

"_Mami a que no puedes alcanzarme!"_

Detrás de Elizabeth venia Bella corriendo, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, el tiempo casi no había pasado por ella, se veía tan hermosa como la ultima vez que la vio, ella también llevaba un vestido azul y un peinado idéntico al de Elizabeth.

"_Espérame princesa no corras tanto, vas a hacer que tu hermanito se lastime"_

El corazón de Edward había dado un salto a caso Bella había dicho hermanito? Bella tenia otro hijo? En ese instante un pequeño idéntico a Bella corrió tratando de alcanzar a Elizabeth, pero no venia solo, lo traía de la mano un hombre, a quien reconoció como Jacob.

"_Lizzie espérame, hermanita!"_

"_Ya voy chaparrito!"_

Elizabeth había corrido y tomado en brazos al pequeño con quien corría y gritaba por el jardín, Jacob había tomado la mano de Isabella y la había besado, el pequeño mientras corría con Elizabeth había tropezado y ahora corría llorando hacia los brazos de Jacob.

"_Papi Jacob me duele"_

La escena lo dejo petrificado ese niño era hijo de Bella y Jacob, ella lo había dejado por el, por eso no quería saber nada de el, pero el no iba a permitir que se burlaran de el, no permitiría que su hija también llamara papa a ese tipo.

Edward se reunió junto a Jasper y Emmett y fueron a refugiarse en la iglesia para esperar que la fiesta diera inicio.

La fiesta había dado inicio y aprovecharon hasta que todos los invitados estuvieran dentro, el primer paso era acabar con los guardias, eran unos 20, y aunque Edward y sus hombres eran menos eran mas listos, los desarmaron y vistieron a algunos de sus hombres como militares para que nadie notara su ausencia. También habían desamarrado a los caballos y descompuestos todos menos un carruaje.

Adentro el baile había iniciado, Bella bailaba con Jacob mientras Alice y Rose bailaban con unos militares amigos de Jacob, a mitad del baile Edward, Jasper y Emmett junto con cinco de sus hombres entraron las mujeres gritaban y los militares intentaron sacar sus armas pero fueron mas rápidos los rebeldes.

Jacob se coloco frente a Bella de manera protectora al igual que sus amigos frente a Alice y Rose, cuando Jasper y Emmett vieron esto su ira estallo y las tomaron por el brazo ellas estaban muy asustadas, tanto que no pudieron verles la cara, y aunque estos la llevaban cubierta no habían ni siquiera voltearon a verlos del terror, Edward poco a poco se acerco a Bella, quien a pesar de tener mucho miedo mantuvo la mirada en alto, Jacob intento interponerse entre ellos pero Edward lo golpeo con la cacha de su pistola y Jacob cayo inconciente al piso, Bella vio al rebelde a los ojos y sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, las piernas le flaquearon y todo se hizo negro, pues había visto de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes.

Los hombres de Edward amarraron a los militares y les quitaron sus armas, mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmett metían a las chicas a el único carruaje disponible, Bella aun estaba inconciente Alice y Rose la venían cuidando, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

"_Bella, Bella estas bien?" _preguntaba incesantemente Alice.

"_Esos ojos, eran los de el"_

"_De que hablas Bella?" _pregunto Rosalie entre lagrimas.

"_El rebelde, el que golpeo a Jacob, tenia los ojos verdes, como… como Edward"_

"_Bella estas delirando" _dijo Rose tocando la frente de Bella

"_No estoy delirando yo lo vi eran sus ojos!"_

"_Bella debe de haber muchas personas con los ojos verdes, además Edward esta muerto, al igual que Jasper y Emmett" _Alice respondió muy segura.

"_Se detuvo, el carruaje se detuvo" _dijo Bella con angustia en su voz.

Las chicas tenían razón habían llegado a su destino, era una vieja hacienda en las afueras de Forks, una hacienda que los rebeldes de vez en cuando utilizaban como refugio, la idea era hacerlas bajar, encerrarlas y después los otros hombres se desharían del carruaje.

La voz de hielo de Edward volvió a las chicas a la realidad.

"_Bajen, inmediatamente"_

Ellas obedecieron Alice y Rose se abrazaban a Bella quien era la única que llevaba la vista en alto, deseaba ver de nuevo los ojos de ese rebelde pero no podía hacerlo ya que el le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento.

Al entrar a la casa, fueron llevadas hasta un gran salón donde había un sillón.

"_Siéntense" _la voz grave de Edward les había dado órdenes de nuevo, pero esta vez Bella no se iba a quedar callada.

"_Quienes son? Que quieren de nosotras?"_

Los 3 voltearon a verse y Edward fue el primero que se quito el sombrero y comenzó a quitarse el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro, siendo imitado por Jasper y Emmett.

"_Edward estas vivo!!"_

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas, Alice y Jasper también estaban en shock, Rose se había desplomado sobre el sillón mientras Emmett avanzaba hacia ella, Jasper estaba muy quieto mientras Alice se acercaba a el para verlo mejor, Bella y Edward ambos se quedaron congelados sin moverse.

"_Pero yo… nosotras los enterramos…"_

"_Ya lo sabemos nos enterraron como si hubiéramos muerto no? Después de esa carta que nos mandaron ya sabemos que prefirieron ser viudas no?"_

"_Jasper… estas vivo…." _Alice había abrazado a Jasper llorando el no se había resistido y la había abrazado también.

"_Emmett… amor" _al escuchar estas palabras Emmett se había aferrado al vientre de Rose que seguía sentada en el sillón.

Mientras las otras dos parejas se abrazaban Edward aun seguía congelado, Bella fue la que avanzo y toco el rostro de Edward, el cerro los ojos las manos de ella eran tan suaves y el las extrañaba tanto.

"_Edward de que carta hablas? Nosotros recibimos sus cuerpos… llevaban sus argollas de matrimonio, los enterramos"_

"_No es necesario que mientas Bella recibí tu carta donde me decías que no volviéramos a molestarlas donde decías que te dejara en paz"_

"_De que carta hablas Edward no lo entiendo"_

Edward saco de entre sus ropas la vieja carta que recibió firmada por Bella.

"_Edward yo… no escribí esto, jamás recibí una carta tuya jamás, por Dios te creía muerto!"_

Edward se había quedado congelado, había pasado 4 años pensando que Bella lo había dejado, y ahora se enteraba que no era verdad pero aun quedaban muchas cosas por averiguar muchas.

**Y que las secuestran!! Ahora veremos como arreglan todo ese embrollo, ya sabemos lo celoso y terco que puede llegar a ser Edward vamos a ver como les va no? Besitos y espero sus reviews aunque sean chiquitos pero déjenme algo please. Besos bye!!**


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

"_Edward yo te creía muerto! El gobernador nos entrego 3 cuerpos llevaban puestas sus argollas de matrimonio, que se supone que debíamos hacer?" _

"_Lo que sea menos casarte con el, precisamente con el! Además Bella me traicionaste!" _dijo Edward furioso.

"_Traicionarte? De que hablas?" _dijo Bella totalmente confundida no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, en ese momento solo deseaba abrazar a Edward besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero había una gran barrera entre ellos.

"_Edward creo que tu y Bella tienen mucho de que hablar, igual que cada uno de nosotros con nuestras esposas, porque no llevas a Bella a una de las habitaciones de arriba?" _sugirió Jasper aun abrazando a Alice.

Edward camino hacia las escaleras y Bella lo siguió furiosa, el abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, el cuarto estaba cubierto por sabanas, estaba obscuro, no podían prender las velas pues llamarían la atención, Edward entre abrió una de las cortinas y la luz de la luna inundo la habitación, Edward estaba parado frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a Bella, ella camino lentamente hacia el, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando la voz tosca y fría de Edward la detuvo.

"_Bella… como pudiste?"_

"_Edward… pasaron 4 años… yo estaba sola… y el…."_

"_4 años? Tu hijo no se ve como recién nacido!"_

"_De que hablas Edward no entiendo nada"_

"_Te vi hoy antes de la fiesta de compromiso, en el jardín… con el… vi a nuestra pequeña… a Elizabeth… pero también vi a tu otro hijo, escuche cuando le dijo a Jacob papa…"_

"_Edward que estas pensando?"_

"_Pues que ese pequeño es hijo tuyo y de Jacob!" _dijo Edward aun dándole la espalda a Bella, ella ahora comenzaba a comprender, el jamás supo que ella estaba embarazada, y de repente su hijo llama papa a Jacob es obvio lo que el pensaba, así que tomo valor del fondo de su ser y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Edward e hizo que se volteara hacia ella, los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward estaban inundados de lagrimas, lagrimas de coraje y de dolor.

"_Edward mi hijo acaba de cumplir 3 años… lamentablemente no heredo las facciones de su padre sino las mías, mis ojos, mi cabello… y fue nombrado en honor a su padre… el se llama Edward pero todos le decimos Eddie de cariño" _Edward levanto la mirada, asombrado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"_Bella quieres decir que…" _dijo Edward tomando las manos de Bella.

"_Si Edward ese pequeño que viste Eddie es nuestro hijo, a las semanas de tu supuesta muerte me entere de mi embarazo, fue lo que prácticamente me dio fuerzas para sobrevivir"_

"_Nuestro hijo… otro hijo? Pero yo escuche cuando llamo a Jacob papa.."_

"_Ellos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente… se han tomado mucho cariño, básicamente eso fue la razón para que yo aceptara casarme con Jacob… eso y todo lo demás"_

"_Que es todo lo demás Bella explícame!"_

"_Edward antes de que te dieran por muerto el gobernador me explico que habían entablado un juicio en tu contra retirándote el titulo y toda la fortuna, ya no eras o eres el Conde Masen por lo tanto nuestro matrimonio era invalido, y me había quedado en la calle, al tu estar muerto Eddie no tiene apellido solo el mío… es por eso que acepte la propuesta de Jacob para que Elizabeth y sobre todo Eddie tuvieran un apellido"_

Edward se quedo pensativo aun le parecía difícil de creer.

"_Pero quien entablo el juicio que te dijeron?"_

"_Nada no me dijeron nada solo nos corrieron de la casa, vivimos un tiempo en casa de Alice y después nos fuimos a Europa a Francia donde Rosalie podía hacer uso de su fortuna, se que ella podría habernos mantenido y créeme que lo hubiera preferido pero… Elizabeth era constantemente humillada en la escuela… ella no tenia papa… su hermano no tiene apellido…" _Bella comenzó a llorar, le dio la espalda a Edward mientras se abrazaba de uno de los pilares de la cama.

"_Tu no lo entiendes Edward para mi fue tan difícil… sufrí tanto… te extrañe tanto…" _

Edward se acerco a Bella por primera vez desde que la volvió a ver se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, mientras Bella le daba la espalda el se acercaba a ella tan cerca que su pecho rozaba la espalda de Bella, su respiración era agitada y se dejo llevar, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Bella mientras ella dejaba caer fláccidamente sus manos a sus costados, el rostro de Edward se acerco al cuello de Bella respirando en el, con voz suave y delicada Edward le dijo:

"_Yo también te extrañe Bella… no tienes idea de cuanto… luchaba todos los días entre el odio y el amor… te odiaba por esa carta que creí que me habías enviado… te odiaba por quitarme a nuestra hija… te odiaba porque no podía olvidarte… porque cada vez que respiraba me acordaba de ti, pensaba en ti mi Bella"_

"_Edward jamás, jamás deje de amarte, nunca… siempre has sido y serás el amor de mi vida… no hay ni ha habido nadie mas en mi corazón, ni en mi vida"_

"_Y el?"_

"_Quiero a Jacob, pero como un amigo, me casaba con el mas por agradecimiento que por otra cosa… Edward tenia pavor de casarme… de estar con alguien mas que no fueras tu… yo solo he sido tuya Edward y ahora que se que estas vivo se que tu eres y serás en único hombre para mi"_

En ese momento Edward se olvido de todo y tomo a Bella entre sus brazos, las lagrimas de ella aun corrían por su rostro pero el amor y la pasión que sentía hacia Edward eran mas fuertes, como pudo entre besos y abrazos Edward retiro la sabana que cubría la enorme cama, levanto a Bella entre sus brazos y la recostó, comenzó a besar su cuello y labios la amaba y la deseaba con todo su corazón, comenzó a desnudarla, a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo tomo su mano izquierda y en ese momento se detuvo en seco, sobre el dedo anular de Bella se encontraba un gran anillo de diamantes un anillo de compromiso, Bella noto la reacción de Edward, se quito el anillo y lo coloco sobre la mesita junto a la cama al mismo tiempo que dentro de su escote sacaba una larga cadena que llevaba colgando el anillo de matrimonio de Edward.

"_No me permitieron mantener mis anillos de matrimonio, el gobierno me los quito, pero antes de enterrar aquel cuerpo que pensé era el tuyo guarde este anillo muy cerca de mi corazón"_

Y las dudas que habían llegado al ver a Bella con el anillo de otro se fueron al ver que era a el a quien amaba y a quien se estaba entregando en ese momento.

**Sorry en serio por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y mucho bloqueo de escritora, creo que era la presión por ver la movie, pero como finalmente la vi ayer jueves 20 de noviembre a las 10 p.m. pues ya respiro mas tranquila, no diré nada porque se que no todas las que me leen ya la habrán visto así que quien quiera mi opinión y uno que otro spoilers me dicen y nos escribimos, bueno este es un capitulo corto, pero no quería dejar pasar otro día sin actualizar, para el próximo lunes ya estaré escribiendo de nuevo, así que esperen nuevos capítulos y un próximo final!**

**Las amo chicas, amo a Edward Cullen la película es AMAZING!!!! **


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

La mañana había llegado, la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas despertó a Bella, sintió los fuertes brazos de Edward a su alrededor y sonrío, se abrazo mas a su esposo a su Edward al que tanto había extrañado durante los últimos 4 años, pero en ese momento la realidad la golpeo como un balde de agua fría, era otro día, jamás había pasado una sola noche separada de sus hijos, pero menos de Eddie, era un bebe aun, estaba tan apegado a ella, como habría pasado la noche?, habría llorado por su mama?, que le habrá dicho Ángela? Que estaría pensando ahora Elizabeth, en ese momento sintió un pánico horrible, los rebeldes iban a atacar la ciudad, que pasaba si por error entraban a la casa de Alice y lastimaban a alguno de los niños?

"_Edward, amor despierta!" _le dijo Bella a Edward muy alarmada tapándose solo con una sabana y levantándose de la cama para buscar sus ropas.

"_Que pasa?" _dijo Edward alarmado por el tono de voz de Bella.

"_Edward debo volver al pueblo" _dijo Bella en voz terminante y autoritaria.

"_Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no volverás" _dijo Edward evidentemente molesto por la petición de Bella.

"_Edward debo volver por nuestros hijos, dijiste que los rebeldes atacarían la ciudad que pasa si le hacen algo a los niños?"_

"_Al que se atreva a tocar un solo cabello de mis hijos lo mato"_

"_Edward necesito verlos Eddie debe estar tan desesperado, aun es pequeño esta tan acostumbrado a mi, a Alice y Rosalie, y Elizabeth ya entiende las cosas seguro se entero de lo que paso"_

"_Tranquila Bella no les pasara nada, te lo juro por mi vida que no lo permitiré" _Edward abrazo a Bella quien ahora sollozaba desesperada por la seguridad de sus hijos.

Edward y Bella se vistieron y bajaron para hablar con los demás, Bella quería hacer un plan para sacar a los niños de una manera segura pero Edward no creía conveniente que ellos estuvieran seguros entre los rebeldes podían ser atacados en cualquier momento, cuando todos estuvieron juntos comenzaron a discutir.

"_Necesitamos traer a los niños" _comenzó Bella.

"_Eso es imposible no habrá manera alguna de sacar a 5 niños del pueblo, además ellos no aceptaran irse con nosotros prácticamente no nos conocen" _dijo Jasper con un tono triste en la voz.

"_Pero… no pienso separarme de ti de nuevo Jasper" _dijo Alice abrazándose a su esposo.

"_Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti Emmett" _dijo Rosalie con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Después de tanto tiempo separados, de creerlos muertos, por favor no nos pidan que nos alejemos de nuevo" _dijo Bella en tono triste.

"_Bella créeme que lo que menos queremos es alejarnos de ustedes, pero Jasper tiene razón, no hay manera alguna de sacar a los niños y si fuera posible seria un peligro que estuvieran entre nosotros los rebeldes, podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento"_

"_Pero Edward… me pides que me vuelva a alejar de ti? Hace un rato me dijiste que no me dejarías volver y ahora pretendes que vuelva como si nada?" _para este punto Bella ya estaba llorando.

"_Solo será por un tiempo, necesito que estés segura, tu y los niños"_

"_Por un tiempo? Han pasado 4 años y esta maldita guerra no se termina Edward, cuanto tiempo mas va a pasar? Otros 4 años? 10? Otro hijo?"_

"_Bella se racional"_

"_No quiero ser racional Edward no pretendo pasar un día mas separada de ti y de mis hijos"_

"_Isabella necesitas calmarte y escuchar a Edward el tiene razón, no podemos exponerlas, ni a nuestros hijos, piensa como seria la vida en medio de una guerra, no la vida de ustedes sino la de los niños" _dijo Emmett a su hermana.

"_No es justo, porque tenemos que separarnos de nuevo?" _comenzó Rosalie a llorar.

"_Tranquilas no será para siempre" _dijo Emmett abrazando a su esposa.

"_Porque no mejor nos vamos a Europa, Rosalie tiene dinero ella les dará para los pasajes y si es necesario para identificaciones falsas, nosotros nos vamos y ustedes nos siguen" _dijo Alice esperanzada.

"_No podemos huir Alice, seriamos buscados por la justicia de esa manera no podríamos iniciar una nueva vida, tendríamos que huir constantemente" _dijo Jasper terminantemente.

"_Entonces cuando vamos a poder estar con ustedes de nuevo? Cuando? Esta maldita guerra no terminara jamás" _dijo Alice furiosa.

"_Por el momento no nos queda mas que separarnos, ustedes regresaran a Forks y se encerraran en casa de Alice, nadie las atacara, en cuanto sea tomada esa plaza la guerra será nuestra, podremos comprobar que todo fue una trampa que no fuimos traidores y que yo soy hijo del Conde de Masen, así volveremos a estar juntos"_

"_Pero Edward…"_

"_Isabella por primera vez en tu vida deja de ser tan terca y obedéceme, es por tu seguridad y la de nuestros hijos, que les entre eso en sus dulces cabecitas. Acaso creen que nosotros deseamos separarnos de ustedes, que nos gusta esta vida? Pero debemos pensar mas allá" _Edward dijo muy seguro mientras Bella se aferraba a el.

"_Edward cuanto tiempo mas? Cuanto mas…." _Las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Bella.

"_El que sea necesario Bella, para hacer las cosas bien" _dijo Edward firmemente.

"_Y si te pasa algo Edward? Ahora si podrían matarte, esta vez no lo soportaría Edward no podría" _le grito Bella a Edward.

"_Nada me va a pasar te lo prometo, ahora deben irse, no tenemos carruaje pero si 3 caballos, creen que puedan llegar hasta el pueblo cabalgando?"_

"_Un momento Edward… aun no hemos aceptado irnos"_

"_La decisión ya esta tomada, ustedes se van a Forks y ahí se quedan encerradas hasta que esto termine, no tardara mucho tiempo confíen en nosotros" _dijo ahora Jasper.

"_Y que diremos cuando nos pregunten como nos dejaron libres, Jacob no se va a rendir tan fácilmente" _dijo Alice causando la furia en Edward.

"_Jacob?" _dijo Edward fríamente.

"_Por si lo olvidas Edward hasta ayer Jacob era el prometido de Bella y obviamente no se va a tragar el cuento de que nos dejaron libres así como así, que les vamos a decir?"_

"_Díganles lo que quieran pero no mencionen que estamos vivos, ni donde estuvieron, y les pido que rompan cualquier contacto con los militares" _esto ultimo lo dijo mirando directamente a Bella a los ojos.

"_Entonces es hora de irnos?" _dijo Rose en una voz débil.

"_Si, es hora" _afirmo Jasper.

Mientras las parejas se despedían, y lloraban Edward estaba muy serio, Bella sabia que la sola mención de Jacob lo había puesto de esa manera y aunque le dolía lastimar a Jacob, no dudaría en hacerlo pues su felicidad con Edward dependía de ellos.

"_Edward prométeme que pronto vamos a estar juntos de nuevo"_

"_Te prometo que haré lo posible"_

"_Edward por favor, se que la sola mención de Jacob te puso así, pero te juro que en cuanto lo vea terminare nuestro compromiso, yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti Edward"_

Al decir esto Bella lo beso y Edward le respondió con todo su amor, sabia que decía la verdad, lo sentía pero al mismo tiempo le dolía dejarla ir, le dolía no poder ver a sus hijos besarlos y abrazarlos, pero si todo salía bien pronto estarían juntos.

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el capitulo no tan largo como hubiera querido pero paso una bronquilla en mi trabajo y me dio el animo para abajo, espero mañana poder actualizar de nuevo, pero sino les prometo que de esta semana no pasa.**

**Las quiero mucho please dejen muchos reviews. Besos besos.**


	26. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25**

El viaje a caballo había sido un poco pesado, pero Bella sabia montar al igual que Alice así que la que mas había sufrido fue Rosalie, en cuanto se acercaron al pueblo los soldados que estaban patrullando las reconocieron y las llevaron a casa de Alice donde se encontraba Jacob Black.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la casa y los niños vieron a sus mamas corrieron a abrazarlas, Elizabeth y los gemelos que eran los mas grandes no dejaban de preguntarles a sus mamas donde habían estado, mientras Angelique y Eddie que eran los mas pequeños solo abrazaban a sus mamas y decían que las habían extrañado.

Cuando Elizabeth y Eddie dejaron de abrazar a Bella, Jacob se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

"_Isabella amor, estuve tan preocupada por ti, pero como fue que escaparon?" _la mirada confusa de Jacob recorría los rostros de Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

"_Fue, fue bueno esos rebeldes se apiadaron de nosotras, les hablamos de los niños y de cómo no les serviría de nada tenernos prisioneras, al final se hablando su corazón y nos dejaron libres!"_

La mirada de Jacob era totalmente escéptica no creía absolutamente nada de lo que Bella decía.

"_Jacob sino te molesta quisiera darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa fue una noche muy larga"_

"_Me gustaría primero hablar a solas contigo Isabella"_

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Bella y Jacob, Jacob estaba furioso la euforia por ver a Bella con vida, sana y salva había pasado, el tenia muchas sospechas y ella tenia que resolverlas.

"_Ahora si Isabella dime lo que paso?"_

"_Te lo acabo de decir Jacob, esos hombres se tocaron el corazón y nos dejaron escapar"_

"_Isabella me estas mintiendo!" _dijo Jacob muy ofuscado y tomando de ambos brazos a Bella lastimándola.

"_Jacob me lastimas!! Suéltame!!"_

"_Dime la verdad Isabella, diablos eres mi prometida! Dímelo que paso! Porque las dejaron ir!"_

El rostro de Bella reflejaba el terror, el terror a que Jacob la descubriera a que descubriera que Edward vivía y que lo matara, al parecer Jacob leyó ese terror, esa expresión que solo había visto cuando Edward se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, cuando el le salvo la vida hacia ya varios años.

"_Era el verdad? Era Edward? Esta vivo? Por eso las dejaron libres verdad? Responde?" _Jacob estaba demasiado ofuscado y sin quererlo lastimaba a Bella.

"_No se de que hablas Jacob! Mi marido esta muerto! Quienes nos secuestraron eran unos rebeldes ni siquiera les vimos el rostro!"_

"_Isabella no sabes mentir! Además yo le vi los ojos los mismos ojos verdes de Elizabeth! Era el esta vivo! Desde cuando lo sabes!"_

"_Estas loco Jacob, Edward no esta vivo el murió al igual que Jasper y Emmett lo sabes bien!"_

"_Eso pensamos todos pero ya no estoy tan segura, por algo no quieres hablar Isabella y veo claramente en tu rostro la mentira tu me estas mintiendo Edward esta vivo"_

Isabella tenía que quitarle esa idea a Jacob de la cabeza y aunque no quería lastimarlo debía hacerlo, las siguientes palabras marcarían su separación.

"_Jacob tu crees que yo hubiera aceptado casarme contigo si Edward siguiera vivo?"_ el dolor cruzo el rostro de Jacob fue como si una flecha atravesara su corazón.

"_Isabella si casarte conmigo significa un sacrificio tan enorme, no te obligare a hacerlo, te amo con toda mi alma, y amo a tus hijos como si fueran míos, pero jamás te obligare a nada!"_

"_Jacob mi intención no ha sido lastimarte, pero después de esto me doy cuenta que jamás te podré amar, no al menos como tu me amas a mi como tu te mereces, lo siento!"_

Bella se quito el anillo de compromiso y se lo entrego a Jacob, el salio destrozado de la casa de Alice, pero aun así nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Edward estaba vivo.

Bella subió a su habitación, el baño ya estaba preparado, decidió relajarse un poco y aclarar sus ideas, en cuanto termino se puso un vestido limpio y sencillo y se reunió con sus hijos, Elizabeth tenia millones de preguntas, que donde había estado, que había hecho, porque no había pasado la noche con ella y muchas mas preguntas que Bella solo respondió que a su debido tiempo las resolvería.

Pasaron varios días Jacob tenia vigilada la casa de Alice había soldados cuidando todas las entradas, decía que era para su protección pero era mas que obvio que lo hacia por evitar que Edward fuera con ella, estaba seguro que estaba vivo y lo descubriría.

Al paso de los días los rebeldes comenzaron a hacer pequeñas emboscadas, habían secuestrado a algunos soldados e iban mermando cada vez mas su fuerza, estaban a casi nada de derrotarlos, una noche el Gobernador Mike Newton pidió a los militares lo escoltaran fuera del pueblo hacia la capital, a pesar de la negación de Jacob al principio, tuvo que acceder y solo pudo dejar pocos soldados en el pueblo y otros en la casa de Alice.

Jacob fue como guardia principal del gobernador, quien lo pidió expresamente a el, ya que era el mejor soldado, Mike Newton iba con su flamante nueva esposa por la que se rumora había mandado a matar a su anterior esposa iba con Tanya Denali, a Jacob le sorprendió mucho verla, pero la trato como si no la conociera.

Mientras tanto Bella estaba en su recamara muy ansiosa, ya había pasado mas de una semana sin ver a Edward lo extrañaba muchísimo, ahora que sabia que estaba vivo no podía resistir la tentación de verlo, estaba lloviendo y Bella se revolvía en su cama pues el sonido de la lluvia la tensaba un poco, de repente escucho un ruido y cuando iba a gritar sintió como una mano fuerte le tapaba la boca y le impedía gritar, mientras una voz dulce le hablaba al odio.

"_Te extrañe mi Bella" _le dijo Edward retirando la mano de su boca y remplazándola por sus labios.

"_Oh Edward! Mi amor! Que haces aquí es muy peligroso" _dijo Bella angustiada pero emocionada de ver a Edward, lo abrazo instantáneamente y lo acerco a ella.

"_No te preocupes por eso nadie nos vio entrar, además hay muy pocos soldados en el pueblo ya sabemos que el gobernador no esta y nuestra gente ha ido por el, lo atraparan en el camino"_

Bella se tenso un poco sabia que Jacob había ido con el que era su guardia y aunque no amaba a Jacob no deseaba que lo dañaran.

"_Jasper y Emmett también están aquí?" _pregunto tímidamente Bella.

"_así es, la verdad no aguantábamos mas tiempo estar separados de ustedes, así que nos arriesgamos un poco"_

"_Un poco? Edward esto es muy peligros, mientras no ganen esta pelea no deben atraparlos los militares"_

"_Bella ya no te preocupes por eso y bésame que ya he estado suficientemente sin tus besos"_

Bella accedió no había nada que pudiera negarle a su Edward, pero de repente, los truenos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes y la puerta de su recamara de abrió, ahí parada con los ojos bien abiertos estaba Elizabeth.

"_Mama? Quien es el?"_

Edward se levanto de la cama vestía ropas bastante sucias y llevaba su cabello y su barba mas largas que antes pero sus ojos, esos ojos verdes no habían cambiado nada, Elizabeth permanecía de pie en la puerta, Bella alarmada se levanto y se coloco un camisón y se acerco a la niña.

"_Elizabeth no vayas a gritar hija, acércate"_

Elizabeth camino despacio, el extraño aun la asustaba pero Edward estaba de pie rígido junto a la cama, la niña siguió avanzando y observo a ese extraño hombre, lo observo de pies a cabeza, sus ropas, su cabello, la barba y cada cosa que veía hacia una mueca desagradable, hasta que se detuvo en sus ojos, Elizabeth vio los ojos verdes de Edward y se quedo petrificada, volteo hacia la mesita junto a la cama de su madre donde estaba una foto de Edward y de inmediato se volvió de nuevo hacia el extraño hombre a sus ojos y ahora hacia Bella.

"_Mama porque el tiene los mismos ojos que mi papa?" _la voz de Elizabeth era débil y llena de dudas.

Bella sabia que no podía engañar a Elizabeth había reconocido a su padre, y pues decidió decirle la verdad.

"_Mi amor este señor tiene los mismos ojos de tu papa, porque el es tu papa, el es Edward" _Elizabeth se quedo quieta mirando solo a Edward, el no se atrevía hacer un solo movimiento, con miedo de asustarla.

"_Cariño se que esto es difícil de entender, todos creíamos que tu papa estaba muerto, al igual que tus tíos Jasper y Emmett pero no es así los 3 están vivos"_

Bella todavía no terminaba de decir esto cuando Elizabeth corrió a abrazar a Edward el se agacho y la tomo en sus brazos mientras la pequeña lloraba y las lagrimas de Edward también rodaban por sus mejillas.

"_Mi princesita! Como te extrañe!" _dijo Edward abrazando fuertemente a Elizabeth su princesa.

"_Ayy papito! Yo sabia que alguien me decía así de chiquita! Yo sabia! Mi papito! Mi papito esta vivo, vivo!" _

Los gritos de Elizabeth despertaron a los demás niños, los gemelos salieron de sus habitaciones al igual que Angelique y Eddie.

Ahora tenían mucho que explicar, pero el más difícil de todos seria Eddie.

**Sorry se que prometí actualizar el lunes, pero créanme que he tenido mucho work y estaba un poco trabada para escribir este capitulo no le hallaba forma, creo que ahí la llevo, bueno espero poder actualizar pronto, ya no prometeré nada no quiero quedarles mal, lo mas probable sea que actualice hasta la next week pues el viernes no vendré a trabajar pues me voy a Las Vegas yuju!! A ver si me encuentro a alguno de los actores de Twilight por allá jaja voy a la pelea de Oscar De La Hoya VS Manny Pacquiao y usualmente a ese tipo de eventos van muchos artistas jaja, bueno entonces ahí les dejo este capitulo y dejen sus reviews por favor, ya saben nos acercamos al final de esta linda historia, pero ahí les inicie otra que se llama De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un paso, se las recomiendo, léanla.**


	27. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa cada pareja reunida con sus hijos, los gemelos abrazaban felices a Jasper, Angelique a Emmett, Elizabeth abrazaba a Edward y Eddie que era el mas pequeño aun no entendía bien las cosas, veía a Edward con recelo, pero Elizabeth le estaba explicando que el era sus papa y Eddie que era un niño de lo mas cariñoso se acercaba cautelosamente a Edward, el sabia que seria difícil ganárselo pero no imposible.

Pasaron toda la noche platicando era fuera de lo común que los niños no durmieran pero querían estar con sus papas, bueno menos Eddie a quien el sueño si lo venció ya entrada la madrugada, por la mañana las chicas finalmente convencieron a los niños de irse a dormir con la promesa de que sus padres volverían pronto.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon mucho ruido en la calle, se asomaron por la ventana y lo que vieron los sorprendió, afuera estaba lleno de rebeldes quienes celebraban, todos salieron a la calle para ver que era lo que pasaba ya que Edward alcanzo a ver a James que iba rumbo a casa de Alice.

"_James que pasa?" _pregunto Edward al ver la celebración.

"_Hemos ganado, derrocamos al Gobernador Mike Newton! Al fin somos libres el presidente acaba de dimitir y Jonas Smith ha sido electo como nuevo presidente del país, somos hombres libres, libres de la tiranía" _dijo James mientras abrazaba a Edward.

"_Eso quiere decir que no seremos perseguidos jamás?" _dijo Edward emocionado viendo a Bella.

"_Y otra buena noticia le dijimos al presidente de su caso, como Mike Newton confeso que el junto con su ahora esposa habían falsificado testimonios y documentos para despojarlos de su fortuna y titulo, pues en poco tiempo estos serán regresados, sus esposas y sus hijos podrán llevar orgullosamente sus apellidos" _James estaba cada vez mas emocionado por las noticias y eso que aun no le daba una mas.

"_Bella escuchaste amor, eso es maravilloso al fin podremos estar juntos, con nuestros hijos!" _Edward abrazo a su esposa al igual que lo hicieron Jasper y Emmett con Alice y Rose.

"_Y aun no has escuchado todo amigo, he sido nombrado Gobernador Interino, y necesitare tu ayuda juntos sacaremos adelante este lugar" _dijo James orgulloso de si mismo.

"_James hablaremos después de eso por el momento estoy feliz de no tener que separarme de mi familia, y de al fin poder ofrecerles lo que se merecen" _dijo Edward besando a Bella.

"_James y que paso con los soldados?" _pregunto Jasper curiosamente, lo que hizo que Bella volteara hacia James para ver su respuesta, después de todo Jacob había sido muy bueno con ella y los niños y no le deseaba ningún mal.

"_Algunos murieron, pero la mayoría están en la cárcel esperando un juicio justo, la mayoría de los soldados serán exonerados, pero los altos mandos seguro serán mandados a la cárcel o hasta la horca sobre todo aquellos que hayan participado en cercanía al Gobernador Newton" _dijo James arrogantemente.

"_Edward no puedes permitir que maten a Jacob, el es bueno… se porto con todos nosotros como todo un caballero" _dijo Bella angustiada mirando a los ojos a su marido de manera suplicante pero Edward era frío su rencor hacia Jacob era muy fuerte.

"_Bella yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, el era un militar de alto grado" _dijo Edward fríamente.

"_Edward deja de lado el rencor, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, por el solo siento amistad y gratitud y tu deberías sentir lo mismo, me ayudo al igual que a tus hijos" _dijo Bella firmemente.

"_Bella pero…" _dijo Edward analizando las palabras de Bella.

"_Solo les pido que hagan lo que puedan hacer para ayudarlo, por favor" _dijo Bella.

"_Bella tiene razón, Jacob siempre ha sido muy amable y muy bueno, el solo seguía ordenes porque creía que era lo correcto pero el no es malo" _dijo Alice apoyando a su amiga.

"_Esta bien veré que podemos hacer" _dijo Edward volteando hacia James _"Me ayudaras?" _

"_veré que podemos hacer! Si mas gente opina como ustedes y no hay acusaciones graves en su contra quizá podríamos lograr que lo liberen" _dijo James ocasionando que Bella dieron un respiro profundo.

"_Gracias James. Gracias Edward" _dijo Bella abrazando a su marido.

James se fue, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, los demás entraron a la casa, finalmente estaban liberados, ya no serian perseguidos por la ley y podrían estar juntos.

Los niños seguían dormidos así que aprovecharon para darse un baño, rasurarse y cortarse el cabello, cuando salieron estaban como antes, pulcros y limpios, mas tarde cuando los niños despertaron estaban felices al enterarse que sus padres ya no tenían que irse, Elizabeth decía que ahora si su papa estaba igualito a la foto y Eddie al ver el parecido como que si le tenia mas confianza.

Los días pasaron y los juicios contra militares y políticos dieron inicio, Mike Newton y Tanya Denali fueron encontrados culpables de un sinnúmero de crímenes y sentenciados a la cárcel de por vida, Jacob gracias al testimonio de Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett y sobre todo James salio absuelto pero fue retirado de la milicia lo cual lo puso muy triste.

El nuevo presidente había reinstalado los bienes y los títulos de Edward, Jasper y Emmett, así que ahora se estaban preparando para cada uno volver a sus propios hogares.

Con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia Eddie y Edward se habían hecho inseparables, el niño comenzó a decirle papa al mes de conocerlo y ahora después de 6 meses de estar juntos lo adoraba.

Edward y Bella habían restaurado la casa que con las batallas había quedado medio destruida.

Una noche en su recamara, después de que Bella pusiera a dormir a los niños, platico con Edward.

"_Mi amor aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos. Me parece un sueño del cual no quiero despertar" _dijo Bella metiéndose a la cama junto a su apuesto marido.

"_Bella yo también siento igual que tu, después de tantas cosas que pasaron hubo un momento que pensé que jamás volvería a verte, ni a Elizabeth pero que pasa llego y me encuentro con Eddie" _

"_El fue mi fuerza, junto con Elizabeth para vivir sin ti, pero ahora no hay que hablar de cosas tristes mejor hablemos del futuro de cosas felices" _dijo Bella besando a su marido en los labios.

"_Esa idea me gusta, que tenemos que hablar?" _dijo picaramente Edward desabotonando el camisón de Bella.

"_Pues creo que si, sino como te enterarías de que vas a ser papa por 3era vez!" _dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"_Bella estas embarazada? Estas segura amor?" _dijo Edward emocionado.

"_Creo que después de dos embarazos se como reconocer los síntomas amor" _dijo Bella muy emocionada, ya que esta vez Edward estaba con ella, le podía dar la noticia de que serian padres y el viviría junto a ella cada día de su embarazo.

"_Amor me haces tan feliz!!" _dijo Edward abrazando a Bella, estaba junto a su amor y ahora nada en el mundo los separaría.

Pasado el tiempo Bella dio a luz a una bebita hermosa a la cual llamaron Nicole era hermosa de ojos verdes pero en lo demás igualita a Bella con su cabello castaño y sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Todos eran muy felices cada pareja vivió para siempre junta, envejeciendo para ver crecer a sus hijos y después a sus nietos pero siempre disfrutando de su amor, un AMOR REAL.

F I N

**Hola, se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero realmente le perdí la inspiración a este fic, ahorita traigo muchas ideas en la cabeza pero no para este así que decidí por lo menos darle un final y no dejarlos con la duda, espero les haya gustado y no me linchen por favor, mas adelante intentare finalizar el otro fic pendiente Que Hubiera Pasado Si… pero la verdad con ese traigo aun menos inspiración, en fin, espero me dejes sus reviews finales de esta historia, pero no se despeguen de su autora favorita (ósea yo jiji) y lean mis otras historias las quiero besos bye.**


End file.
